Jelly: A story of two lovers
by Smeggles88
Summary: A Jelly story for those who are having withdrawl symptoms like me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tilly woke to the sound of birds chirping in the trees above, her eyes flickered open to realise she was still by the lake. She turned her head to see beside her was the most beautiful sight, Jen. She was curled up behind Tilly, her arm draped over her waist. Tilly smiled as visions of last night flicked through her mind. The passion and love shared between them was enough to keep her smiling for a while.  
She turned over stroking Jens face lightly as she slept. The realisation that today they had to leave the woods and get back to college reality hit her, she never wanted this to end. She reached over and stroked Jens lip with her finger before leaning over and placing a soft kiss upon her lips, she felt Jen kiss her back and she smiled.  
"Do we really have to leave today?" Tilly asked softly. "Unfortunately we do sweetheart." Jen replied sadly, "We should get back before they realise we've been gone all night"  
"I know my phones been buzzing for the past 10 minutes" Tilly said laughing and pulling Jen in closer towards her. They shared a short but passionate kiss before gathering their things together and heading back to camp.

As they approached the camp hand in hand they were greeted by the sound of everyone snoring in their tents still. They looked at each other and giggled as they walked over to their separate tents. Jen leaned in for a final kiss before they departed; Tilly grasped Jens hand and moved it to her waist moving closer pressing herself up against her gorgeous teacher. Tilly's hand trailed down towards Jens bum before stroking the base of her back.

"Last night was amazing!" Jen whispered into Tilly's ear. She placed a final kiss onto Tilly's soft lips before heading into her own tent.

Tilly climbed into her tent to find Maddie and Sinead just waking up. "Oh you are awake" Tilly joked pretending she'd only popped to the toilet. "I can't believe we have to go home today guys" Maddie said sadly "I was proper enjoying this trip, back to reality and final exams eh girls" They all moaned disappointedly that they still had exams to finish, but nevertheless they all began to pack up their bags.

As all the bags and tents were packed into the coach Tilly looked around to see if Jen was nearby. She craved the soft touches and kisses of her teacher again already knowing that they now had to pretend nothing had happened last night by the lake.

Tilly closed her eyes and remembered the events that took place; they had begun sketching by the lake, which ended up with Jen sitting herself behind Tilly, her legs wrapped around either side of the slim redhead. She'd cupped her hand around Tilly's and began to assist her with sketching. The tension this closeness caused erupted into passionate kisses and Jen finally admitting to Tilly she was all she wanted. They'd finally drifted off to sleep after a few hours of talking, kissing and cuddling.

Tilly was interrupted from her daydream by Maddie, "Tils! Are you still on Earth" "Yeh sorry babe, I'm still shattered" Maddie hooked her arm through Tilly's as they walked to the coach door and climbed on.

The girls looked around for seats, Sinead called them over to the back and Maddie slipped in next to her. Tilly looked around and realised the only seats left were next to the college nerd who never stopped talking or Miss Gilmore. She smiled, knowing the girls would understand she didn't want to sit next to the talking machine, "Guys I'm gonna sit over with Miss Gilmore" she motioned to the other empty seat with a dramatic unimpressed face. "Yeh no worries babe, I'd do the same" Sinead answered her laughing.

Tilly moved slowly back down the coach, "Is this free?" She asked softly not wanting to make Jen jump. Jens head turned quickly to meet the eyes of the girl she'd spent the previous night with. "Err yeh it is" She hesitantly replied. "The only other seat is next to the walking dictionary at the back" Tilly joked as she sat down beside Jen, them both smiling at each other. "So I was your last option then Miss Evans" Jen joked back "You know I'd prefer to sit with you then anyone else in the world" Tilly whispered back in a seductive tone looking up at Jen from under her eyelashes. Jen felt her stomach tighten as Tillys gaze penetrated her soul through her eyes; she wanted to reach out so much and kiss Tilly but feared they may be spotted whilst they were sat on the coach.

The journey home was painful for them both; all Tilly wanted was to be tucked under Jens arm holding her hand tightly. They exchanged romantic glances and smiles as they talked about art and other interests they both shared the two of them in their own world.

As the coach pulled back up to the college there was a mutual groan from the whole coach. Jen looked over to Tilly with a desperate glance, she wanted to spend more and more time with her the more she got to know and fall in love with her. As the class departed the coach and gathered their things Tilly grouped with Maddie and Sinead and set off back towards the village. "Hey you guys want a lift, I am going that way" Jen shouted after them. "Aww Jen that would be awesome thank you, would you be able to drop these two off as well?" Sinead asked. "Yeh course I can" Jen smiled. The girls dumped their stuff into the boot and climbed into the Jeep. Jen caught sight of Tilly's red hair in the rear-view mirror and adjusted it slightly so she could see her face, knowing she really shouldn't distract herself whilst driving but she couldn't help herself.

The girls all got dropped off one by one leaving just Jen and Sinead in the car on their way home. Before Tilly entered her house she'd glanced behind her smiling at Jen and blowing her a kiss, Jen blew one back taking care Sinead didn't see.

When they got home Jen walked upstairs and just flopped onto her bed, thinking about Tilly already. She soon realised all she ever thought about was Tilly, her soft skin, the way her hair blew in the breeze and those lips. The lips she had spent hours kissing by lake, the lips which kissed every inch of her body softly. Her hand came up to her lips and she smiled remembering the feelings that were stirred inside her last night. She turned over and picked up her phone wanting to text Tilly, her fingers hovered over the phone for a while before she finally just did it. "Hey babe, just wanted to say last night meant so much to me. I can't wait to be alone with you again. Jen xxx" she laid her head on the pillow waiting for a reply.

She felt her eyes begin to close, she never realised how tired she actually was and she fell asleep still fully clothed. The sound of her phone buzzing across the bed woke her suddenly as she had forgotten she'd text Tilly.

"Sorry I took so long beautiful; my parents were quizzing me about the weekend. Last night was amazing; I never wanted it to end. My parents are away in the middle of the week if you would like to come round Tils xxx" Jen smiled knowing she would accept Tilly's offer. "I'd love to come round, it would be really nice. I'm heading off to bed now, absolutely shattered after last night. I shall see you tomorrow. Jen xxx" She avoided saying she would see her at college because she didn't want to remind herself.

"Sweet dreams gorgeous. Tils xxx" With this final text Jen allowed herself to fall asleep again after getting ready for bed.

The next morning Tilly woke up sighing about having to go to college, she stretched remembering her first class of the day was with Jen. "How am I gonna pretend it didn't happen" she thought to herself as she began to get ready. Her phone buzzed across the dresser as she went to pick it up, she had two messages; one from Maddie and one from Jen. She opened Maddie's message first, "Morning Tils, meet you by the gates at 9? We can have a coffee before class." Tilly replied agreeing she would meet her and went to open Jen's message. "Morning beautiful, just arrived at college and realised I had you for second period today. Its gonna be so hard not being able to touch you. Anyway you're probably still asleep so I shall see you soon. Jen xxx" Tilly didn't reply as she knew Jen would be busy right now; she looked and saw the message had been sent an hour ago.

Tilly arrived at college to meet Maddie and the gang and they headed into college stopping by the lockers to put her things in. "Come on Tils!" George shouted. "I'll just be a minute, meet you in the common room." As she turned back to her locker she heard a quiet voice up the corridor, it was Jen leaving a classroom. She watched as Jen talked with another teacher, her eyes trailed down Jen's body appreciating the figure hugging dress she was wearing, the way it draped over her body and clung to her showing off her breasts. How she wanted to go over and wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her passionately. As she daydreamed she didn't realise Jen had spotted her up the corridor and she blushed when her eyes met Jen's. Tilly turned back to her locker hiding her pink cheeks when she felt a light hand on the base of her back. She turned to meet Jen's gaze and smiled sweetly knowing she'd got caught looking.

"See something you like Miss Evans?" Jen asked quietly, knowing full well she'd been watching her. "I did actually Miss Gilmore, I saw something I'd like to touch and caress softly with my hands and lips" Tilly teased back. "Tilly..." Jen sighed back, the tight feeling in her stomach as she got excited around the girl. "Sorry I couldn't resist" the redhead said chuckling. Jen looked around to see if anyone else was in the corridor and she moved closer to Tilly and slowly ran her fingers over Tilly's stomach. She heard Tilly's breath rasp as her fingernails ran across her bellybutton, the danger of being caught exciting her more. "Now who's teasing" Tilly breathed heavily as she gazed into Jen's eyes. They both looked at each others pursed lips with lust wanting so much to lean in to each other and kiss, but they knew they couldn't go that far at college. They were stunned out of their daze by the college bell ringing, "I best go to my class" Jen said sighing. "I'll see you soon babe" Tilly replied smiling. They both turned in opposite directions glancing back to look at each other once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tilly finally made it to the common room, "What took you so long babe?" Maddie asked handing her some coffee. "Sorry got talking to that Katie from my art class about the weekend" Tilly lied sitting down between Maddie and George. She hated lying to her friends but knew she had to keep her relationship secret for a while, at least until Jen had finished her placement. The group sat there and chatted about their weekend away in the woods for the next hour, laughing and joking about the things they did. They were all surprised the teachers had let them drink, but it was nice that the teachers had relaxed and joined in. As the bell rang for the next class they all groaned, Tilly took a deep breath in knowing she was going to have to sit in a classroom with Jen stood at the front. She knew she would be distracted already after Jen had intimately stroked her stomach just an hour before, and also she remembered the dress Jen was wearing. "Oh kill me now!" Tilly muttered following the group to class.

They filtered into the classroom all groaning good morning to Miss Gilmore as they took their seats. Tilly sat next to Maddie at the back of the room, which was not unnoticed by Jen. She'd watched Tilly walk through the tables her eyes drifting down the girl's body as she made her way to the table. Jen felt her cheeks redden slightly as she turned to the white board at the front of the room. As she turned round to address the class her eyes fell upon Tilly straight away, she tried not to linger for too long before explaining to the class their task for the morning.

Tilly couldn't concentrate, the sound of Jen's sweet voice filling her ears as she talked to the class. Her mind began to wander as she thought about the woods, how Jen had followed her to the lake; the conversations they had about art and the way they had ended up asleep intertwined with each other. Her daydream was broken by Maddie nudging her, "Did you hear what I said Tils? You're in your own world today!" She said laughing. "Sorry Mads, I was miles away what was you saying?" She replied shaking her head.

"We were just talking about having a night out at the end of the week, let off some steam."

"I'd be up for that definitely" Tilly smiled.

The class seemed to take forever to finish both Jen and Tilly thought to themselves; they had exchanged various glances throughout the class when everyone else was busy working.

Finally the bell rang and everyone got up to leave for break time, "Tilly can you stay behind please, I need a word about your work" Jen asked as everyone tidied up. Tilly looked worried, she always cared so much about her work and put every effort into completing an assignment. "I'll catch up with you!" She shouted to the gang as they headed to the common room. Tilly perched herself on a nearby desk still worrying herself, watching Jen walk over and close the door behind th rest of the class. Jen turned and saw the worried look in Tilly's eyes and panicked a little, she walked over to where Tilly was perched and slipped her fingers around Tilly's hand. "Babe don't look so worried, your work is more than fine. I just wanted to see you."

She saw the sense of relief wash over Tilly's face as she stroked her thumb over her hand. "Don't scare me like that" Tilly said batting Jen's arm playfully. "Sorry, I couldn't think if a better reason you'd stay behind" she honestly admitted. Jen's hand grazed up Tilly's arm and up to her neck softly stroking her skin, this movement provoking a moan of pleasure from Tilly. She stepped closer to the girl wanting to kiss her so much, then she remembered were they where and stepped back a little.

"Can I see you tonight?" Jen asked shyly, Tilly smiled knowing she wanted to see Jen as much as she wanted to see her. She mirrored Jen's actions from before slowly reaching out towards Jens stomach tracing circles with her fingers, Jen grabbed her hand pulling her up off the table, and they were now eye level with each other gazing lovingly into each others souls.

With her free hand Jen ran her fingers over Tilly's soft plump lips willing herself to not lean over and kiss her but it was too late. Jen had leant in the extra bit and placed her lips against Tilly's, she parted her lips as Tilly nibbled on her bottom lip. They didn't allow it to get too passionate, but they knew they needed to kiss each other in that moment. Tilly had let her hands drift down to Jen's waist pulling her ever so slightly closer towards her as the kisses between them carried on; the feel of her breasts against hers was enough to make her fall over right there.

They pulled away from each other, "I take your answer is yes then" Jen said shakily as her breath returned. "Yes, I would love to see you tonight" Tilly replied, her heart thumping in her chest as her breathing returned to normal.

"I can't believe I just kissed you in my classroom" Jen said as she moved back away from Tilly laughing to herself. "I know, it's a good job its break time" Tilly chuckled back.

"I best go find the others in the common room" She headed towards the door, glancing back to where Jen was stood behind her. "I'll see you later gorgeous" Jen said, her smile wider then her face could hold. The smile that made Tilly weak at the knees. She couldn't help but reciprocate the smile as she left the classroom and headed towards the common room.

Jen knew she shouldn't have kissed her in college but she couldn't stop herself, her heart won the battle with her head and she had no regrets about doing it. She was excited already at the prospect of seeing Tilly after college.

Tilly was still smiling when she entered the common room, she had tried to get rid of it but she didn't want to. This smile represented weeks of waiting and pain which was cured by the gorgeous teacher she had just been intimate with.

The next few hours dragged for them both, they had hardly seen each other all day. Tilly had caught the odd glance of Jen through classroom doors as she'd pass by and smiled when she heard the beautiful brunettes voice drift over her classes. All she could think about was the kiss that took place after class this morning; the way Jen's hands felt stroking her neck as they had passionately kissed, their tongues dancing and breathing becoming heavier. Tilly couldn't wait to see her lover after college, she was quite glad she had finished early so she could go home and prepare for her meeting with Jen.

Jen was also clock watching, she felt as if her classes were dragging out on purpose to make her wait longer before she was able to see her gorgeous redhead again, letting herself get distracted during class as she also remembered the events of the morning. Jen had surprised herself with her own passion during college hours but she had to claim those soft lips for herself. She knew that Tilly had finished early and sighed, she had thought at one point she heard Tilly's giggle pass her classroom and it set her inner emotions off.

4 o'clock arrived and Jen sped out of her last class gathering her things from the staff room. She checked her phone to find a message from Tilly and smiled to herself sweetly, she felt like she was teenager falling in love again. Love, she thought to herself and wondered whether she could confess to Tilly how she was feeling.

"Hey gorgeous, meet me at 6 on top of the archway. Can't wait to see you. Tils xxx"

Jen smiled to herself as she remembered the first time they had ventured up there the week they had met. "Can't wait to see you either babe, this day has dragged on far too much. See you at 6. Jen xxx"

Jen headed out of college and managed the walk home without think too much about what could happen on top of that archway.

Tilly was at home getting ready to meet Jen when her mum called up, "Tilly, Maddie is here for you!" This was all she needed, as much as loved her best friend she knew Maddie would want to stay all evening. Sighing she hurriedly moved down the stairs thinking how she would explain to Maddie why she couldn't hang out. "Oh there you are babe" Maddie said looking the girl up and down, "Wow you looking amazing" Tilly had got changed into one of her cute dresses which she often wore, but this one accented her breasts more as the fabric clung to her small frame. "Hey Mads, what you doing here?" "Can't a girl visit her best friend?" Tilly felt a little awful for having to turn her down, but all she could think about was Jen. "I wondered if you would just look through my essay for me babe, I've finished it but really think it needs more work." Tilly sighed and looked at the clock, her inner turmoil shouting to get Maddie out the house, "Yeh sure I can, I only have an hour though. Mum's taking me out for dinner tonight." "That sucks, but ok" Maddie replied looking a bit let down.

The hour went past and Tilly had spent far too long looking at the clock and checking her phone she thought to herself, "Mads this is awesome, you have nothing to worry about." Tilly handed the essay back over to Maddie smiling, "Thank you babe, I was just a little scared" she had noticed Tilly looking over at the clock, "Oh sorry Tils, your going out aren't you. Meet up later on?" Tilly felt relieved and agreed to meet with Maddie as long as it got her out the house now. They both got up from the sofa and headed to the door, "Well I'll see you later gorgeous lady" Maddie said hugging her friend "Have a lovely evening"

"Oh I will thank you" Tilly replied smiling to herself knowingly.

She looked over at the clock once more, it was half past 5, _shit! _Tilly thought to herself as she rushed upstairs to finish getting ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jen arrived at the archway at 6, her stomach doing flips inside as she climbed the tower to the top. She giggled to herself as she felt like a princess arriving up a tower to meet her lover. As she made it to the top she noticed Tilly wasn't there yet and disappointment flooded through her veins. _What if she's changed her mind, she's not coming _Jen kept thinking over and over to herself. She stood and watched over the village passing by waiting and hoping the redhead turned up. 10 minutes past and Jen was in her own world, she never heard the quiet footsteps behind her. "You look amazing!" These words shook Jen out of her day dream and she turned round that quick she almost fell. There she was, the girl of her dreams, stood before her holding a single red rose, smiling that amazing smile which made Jen want to take her home and ravage her on the spot. The disappointment she had felt had now been replaced by love coursing through her veins, her heart beating so hard she thought her ribcage may explode.

"I'm really sorry I'm late" Tilly started walking slowly towards Jen, who was rooted to the spot just staring at Tilly. "Maddie came round and wanted her essay looking and..." A tirade of explanations erupted from Tilly which provoked Jen to step forward and silence her with a kiss. She stepped forward placing her hands on Tilly's waist pulling her towards her, her lips descending onto Tilly's with passion. Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen's neck pulling herself closer again, feeling the need for their bodies to be merged into one. Tongues dancing and stretching for each other their kisses became heated, Jen's hands stroking the girls back up and down. Tilly let out a small moan as Jen's hand had moved down and cupped her bum. After what seemed like forever they parted, finally taking in the sight of each other.

"This is for you" Tilly handed over the rose she had brought for Jen, her breathing still trying to catch up with her heartbeat. "You're so beautiful, do you know that" Jen said taking the rose from Tilly. The moved over to the nearby bench before their legs went from underneath them and sat closely.

Tilly reached for Jen's hand and laced her fingers through Jen's, "I thought you weren't coming for a while" Jen honestly admitted. "I'm really sorry babe, I got here as fast as I could. But if that's what happens when I'm late I may turn up late more often" she teased sticking her tongue out. Jen just laughed along with Tilly, she still marvelled at how mature and collected this girl was for her age. Jen placed their intertwined hands on her knee, stroking Tilly's fingers with her free hand. "Tilly I need to tell you something" she started quietly, thinking to herself _should I really do it_. "I'm just gonna say it and hope you don't laugh at me."

Tilly was sat looking into Jen's eyes trying not to convey the thoughts going through her mind, _she's going to stop this, she can't stop it, not now._

Jen turned her body towards Tilly, breathing in deep before she started, "Tilly, I think I've fallen in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you, I want to be with you all the time." She fell silent, looking into Tilly's eyes trying to gain a response from her soul, her eyes drifted to Tilly's lips as her they broke out into the biggest smile. "Jen are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" the redhead teased shocking Jen a little with her response. "Err, I guess I am yes." She couldn't help but smile back even though her insides were turning over and over wondering if she had scared Tilly with her confession.

"Well to tell you the truth," Tilly started, lightly stroking her thumb across Jen's cheek "I've fallen in love with you too, and I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend Jen. We just have to be careful because I don't want anything to ruin your chances of becoming a teacher." Her thumb had lowered itself to Jen's soft red lips, tracing the outline.

"I know we do" Jen lowered her head looking saddened at the fact she couldn't shout about the fact she has an amazing girlfriend. "Hey..." Tilly lifted Jen's face back to hers to meet her gaze "Don't look sad, we have each other and no one can take this away from us!" She leaned in gently placing her forehead onto Jen's, "I love you!" Tilly whispered as she closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on Jen's lips.

They spent the best part of an hour sat up on the archway talking about random things, it just felt natural and easy. Jen had pulled Tilly to sit on her knee so she could wrap her arms around her feeling the warmth and love they both held for each other. Tilly had stretched her legs over to the side on the bench with her arm wrapped around Jen's neck for support, planting kisses on Jen's forehead as she spoke.

"So when would you like to come round this week?" Tilly asked stroking the back of Jen's neck softly. "Erm, maybe towards the end of the week babe? What with college and stuff." Jen replied, her hand slowly moving around Tilly's stomach dropping to rest on her thigh, her fingers unconsciously tracing circles up and down. "We have a night out planned for Friday night, so maybe Thursday? My parents are away until Saturday afternoon." Tilly replied with a teasing gleam in her eye. Jen knew exactly what she was thinking about, as she was thinking the same, _yes we get to be alone properly._ "I'm not in college on Friday so I could maybe stay over?" Jen questioned not wanting to scare Tilly, "Sounds good to me babe" Tilly smiled as thoughts ran through her head of events that would occur.

As they laughed and joked about things Tilly's phone began to buzz in her pocket, which was pressed up against Jen causing her to jump a little. She picked up her phone, "Oh its Maddie, I forgot she was coming back round" Tilly said disheartened. "Answer it sweetheart, otherwise she'll be after blood" Jen teased back.

"Hey Mads, you ok babe?" Tilly answered her phone. She was just casually chatting away to Maddie whilst still on Jen's knee, who took this opportunity to tease Tilly lightly. She teased her fingers down Tilly's thigh, running them back up and moving slowly to her inner thigh, watching the redheads expression change while she was talking. Tilly tried to get up off Jen's knee before she drove her crazy but Jen gripped tighter round her waist, defeated Tilly just sat there allowing her to continue. Jen moved her lips to inches away from the girls neck, allowing her breathe to be felt. She lightly ran her lips down Tillys neck, moving her hand slowly up towards her breast. Tilly's breathe caught in her throat as she was being seduced in the open air, she hurriedly ended her phone call with Maddie telling her she would be home soon and to meet her there.

As she put the phone down she turned her face to meet Jens, "I can't believe you did that, I was almost ready to jump you here" her cheeks turning pink at the admission. "Ooo really I should have carried on then" Jen began to flirt back. They both smiled at each looking lovingly into each others eyes, wanting to ignite hot passion with each other on the spot.

"I really have to go Jen, I don't want to but I have to, Maddie is waiting for me. I don't want to be one of those girls that drops friends when in a relationship" Tilly explained cautiously.

"Don't worry babe I understand. I don't want to put you in that position" Jen said as they both stood up slowly. "Hmmm which position would you rather put me in?" Tilly giggled as Jens cheeks turned pink. Jen batted Tilly playfully on the bum, "You're such a tease Tilly Evans, but I love you" she took Tilly's hand and kissed it slowly. Jen turned and picked up her rose from the bench and they both descended down the stairs to the village.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then" Tilly said a little sadly, wanting to spend more time with her new girlfriend. "You certainly will, no objections from me" the teacher smiled provoking a large smile from Tilly.

The couple gazed at each other wanting to kiss goodbye, but knew they had to be careful now they were back down in the village. They let their fingers intertwine saying a silent goodbye and they parted towards their separate houses, both excited for the events during the week.

Tilly wasn't in college much the next few days so knew that she would probably only see Jen on Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days passed by so slowly as both Jen and Tilly were busy preparing for exams and classes. Surprisingly they hadn't text as much as they thought they would have, there were the cute ones in the morning and before bed and a couple during the day but each thought they didn't want to swamp the other. As Thursday morning approached they had both risen from bed excited for the night, Tilly had decided she wanted to cook for Jen so she had looked up recipes while she wasn't revising or hanging out with the gang. Maddie had tried to arrange a girls night at Tilly's for the Thursday but Tilly explained she needed that night for revision as she wouldn't get much done over the weekend with their night out looming. Of course they understood because they knew her so well, which left Tilly relieved.

She had to go into college for one lesson today, hoping she may get a glimpse of her gorgeous girlfriend at some point while she was there. Although she knew she'd get a rush of lust after not seeing her for almost three days, she was still excited inside, she wondered if Jen felt the same.

As Jen entered college she wondered if her young lover would be here today, she had missed seeing her through the corridors of college, she had missed her altogether. She had packed her overnight bag already this morning, it took her a while to decide what to take with her but she finally got it done. As she prepared for her first class she passed Tilly's locker and just looked at it knowing it was hers and sighed thinking about the girl in question.

Morning break time had hit and Jen left her classroom and headed to the staffroom, she had to pass the common room and she wondered if she was in there. As she approached the door she heard a familiar voice then that laugh she knew so well. Her face broke out in a massive smile as she recognised the voices as Tilly and Sinead laughing and joking, she unconsciously pushed the door open and walked in. _What am I doing_ she thought to herself. "Hey guys, I thought I recognised your voices" she smiled at the pair sitting on the sofas. "Hey Jen, I didn't see you before you left this morning" Sinead had become quite good friends with Jen over the period of them living together, which had relaxed her a lot more with being her teacher also. "Yeh I was in really early today, lots of work to catch up with"

Sinead had motioned for Jen to sit with them, so she perched herself down beside Sinead noticing that Tilly was watching her and smiling, her body was turned towards Sinead which meant it was also displayed to Jen too. "We were just arranging stuff for our night out on Friday" Tilly finally spoke. "Oh Jen you should totally come out with us, you'll need to let off steam after this week." Sinead excitedly added.

Jen didn't know what to say, she was so flattered that she was asked to join in, and she knew she would get to spend more time with Tilly but she didn't know if their relationship boundaries should be that blurred yet. "Oh please Jen it would be amazing" Sinead added.

"Ok ok, how can I resist that offer!" she answered defeated. She caught Tilly's eyes and they smiled at each other, trying not to linger on too long as they would get caught. "Yay that's brilliant, you can help Tilly find a new bird. It's about time she had some action." Pointing to Tilly who's face looked shocked as Jen nervously laughed along with Sinead. "How many times have I told you I will find someone myself" Tilly tried to not sound too defensive as she explained this. She poked Sinead in the side playfully, "Don't you laugh too" she said throwing a pencil towards Jen. "I'm sorry Tilly, you just looked so shocked" Jen said still chuckling. "Well I best go get my next class sorted, I'll see you both soon." She said dropping her gaze to Tilly as she stood, they gazed at each other for a moment knowing they would have the whole night together. Sinead threw her arm round Tilly still laughing as Tilly got a last glance before Jen disappeared out the door, her eyes had followed her to the door, trying not to gaze too much at her bum. She batted Sinead on the arm for the comment she had made trying not to be too mad at her, but secretly excited Jen would be coming out with them.

The rest of the college day passed as normal with the added excitement the two women felt as they thought about each other constantly and the fact they would be spending the whole night together, alone.

As Tilly walked home she diverted to the shops to pick up her ingredients for the meal she was cooking for Jen. As she arrived home she heard her phone buzz in her bag, she fished it out and saw it was a message from Jen, "I'll see you soon gorgeous. Jen xxx" This excited Tilly a lot, Jen would be there with her in a matter of hours. She had decided to prepare the meal first before getting herself ready to see her girlfriend.

Meanwhile Jen was at home deciding what she should wear, she had picked out numerous outfits and put them back. She finally called in Sinead for help, lying about the fact she was just meeting up with some friends, her stomach developing butterflies as she wondered if Tilly was this flustered herself.

Tilly looked at the clock, it was half 6, Jen would be here in half an hour and she wasn't ready. She rushed upstairs relieved she'd already laid her outfit out and quickly got herself changed. She spent the majority of her time perfecting her make-up and making sure her hair was all in place, not that it mattered as she knew it would be messed up again later on.

As she descended the stairs she heard the doorbell and her heart began to beat manically, she was here. Tilly had put her apron back on before heading to the door as she knew she hadn't finished in the kitchen. She could see Jen's silhouette through the frosted glass in the door and her butterflies began as she opened the door to reveal Jen.

"Hey there gorgeous, are you here to see me?" Tilly cheekily said. "Well I was hoping to spend some time with my girlfriend but it doesn't look like she's in" Jen teased back winking as Tilly moved aside to let her in. Jen trailed her hand across Tilly's stomach as she walked past daring herself to drop it lower, _you've just got here Jen calm down_, she quietly thought to herself. As Tilly followed her into the living room she couldn't help but admire the beauty in front of her, Jen looked amazing as she always did, her gaze dropped to Jen's bum as she followed her, _calm down Tilly_ she muttered quietly.

Before she knew it Jen had turned to observe Tilly and walked forward to embrace her, wrapping her arms around the girls waist tightly. "I've been waiting for this all week" Jen said lovingly as she pressed her lips lightly against Tilly's. "Mmmm something smells good, the food smells nice too" Jen said flirting. Tilly took Jen by the hand and led her into the kitchen where she had laid the dining table out for a romantic meal, decorated with more red roses. "Babe this is beautiful, I can't believe you've done this for me" Jen smiled turning to look at the redhead next to her. "I wanted to do something special for you, show you how much I love you." Jen trailed her hands to Tilly's waist and pulled her close, their bodies touching and igniting more sparks. Tilly closed the gap between their faces and forced Jen's lips to part with the light touch of her tongue, enticing a moan from Jen as she did so. Jen's hands made their way down to the romantic girls bum and squeezed it softly as their tongues began to dance with each other.

In the background the pans on the stove began to whistle as the food inside boiled away, breaking the blissful couple apart from their own world. Tilly slowly pulled herself away from the vision in front her to tend to the food, "Take a seat Jen, this shouldn't be long." "I've brought us some wine, would you like me to pour some?" Jen asked as the teenager busied herself in the kitchen area. "That would be lovely babe" Tilly smiled as she watched Jen make her way over. Tilly pointed out the glasses in the cupboard just above where she was stood. She felt Jen press her body up behind her as she reached in to get the glasses, setting her body on fire as passion ran through her veins. Jen left a small kiss on Tilly's cheek as she walked back over to the table and poured the wine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Tilly had started plating up the meal, and made her way over to the table where Jen was sat beaming at the girl in front of her. As she sat down herself Jen reached over to take her hand, she lifted in to her lips and placed a soft kiss of the back of her hand before releasing it to eat.

The exchanged seductive glances and touches of the hand as they ate the carefully prepared meal. "This is amazing babe" Jen said as she ate. "Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it, I'm looking forward to dessert more" Tilly winked at Jen, provoking a giggle from the woman across the table. The conversation flowed easily throughout the meal, both internally somersaulting as they gazed into each others eyes, knowing how much love was shared between them.

As they finished Tilly stood up to collect the plates when a soft hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks, "Babe let me do this, you've put a lot of hard work into tonight" Jen softly said to the girl, "Are you sure Jen, I really don't mind" Jen took the plates from Tilly's hands and headed to the kitchen, Tilly watched as she rinsed off the plates before filling the dishwasher with everything. She headed over and startled Jen with her touch, "Jen you didn't have to do all that" "I wanted to" She said shyly, turning to face Tilly "I can't let you do all the hard work round here" Jen added snaking her hands around Tilly's waist looking for the knot on the back of Tilly's apron. "I forgot I still had this on" Tilly laughed gazing into Jen's eyes which were only an inch from her own. They never broke eye contact as Jen slipped off the apron and placed her hands back around the slender figure in front of her, stroking the base of her back.

Jen leant forward and stroked Tilly's nose with her own smiling sweetly "You said something about dessert?" Jen whispered into Tilly's ear, this sent shivers down both the women's backs as they remained embraced tightly. Tilly felt behind her for Jen's hand and led her into the living room and to the sofa. Jen looked a bit concerned but also excited they were going to get intimate on the confines of the sofa, but as Tilly led her to seat she said, "Not yet, but soon" she seductively glanced up at Jen who was still standing by the girl. This glance teamed with those words started a fire in her belly, _how is it this girl can make me feel so much by a glance, touch or whisper. This is definitely love, _she thought to herself as she lowered to seat. As Jen sat Tilly shifted so she could curl up under Jens arm as they watched a film. Jen gladly draped her arm around Tilly welcoming more sparks inside her as their bodies touched.

The next hour passed as they sat in blissful silence watching a romantic film Tilly had picked out for them, both of them willing themselves not to touch each other as much. They individually wanted the night to be perfect and not rushed. Tilly mindlessly trailed her fingers down Jens thigh, the finger nails beginning to graze the soft skin lightly. Without thinking her hand had made its way higher and towards Jens inner thigh, she thought she heard Jens heartbeat suddenly get louder but she knew she heard her breath catch. Jen was letting her seduce her, she loved the excitement and was extremely turned on as she knew the teenager actually hadn't realised she was doing it. She had lost interest in the film as she wanted to watch Tilly's fingers move around her body, it was fascinating. She watched for another five minutes until she actually couldn't take it anymore, she had to have this girl. She reached out and covered Tilly's hand than was so high up on her thigh she Tilly's fingers had disappeared under the edge of her dress, "Babe you are driving me crazy" Tilly turned to face Jen and noticed the look of raw passion in her eyes, this sent a bolt of excitement through Tilly as she knew what was going to happen now. "I think it's time for dessert" Tilly quietly responded, raising her eyebrow. "Give me five minutes" the redhead asked jumping off the sofa and she darted up the stairs. _What is she doing? _Jen thought to herself.

She heard her name called from the top of the stairs and she quickly followed the voice that meant so much to her, picking up her bag on the way past. Tilly was stood waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Jen stopped and just looked for minute, she hadn't actually had chance to look at Tilly yet since she had arrived. Shaking herself out of her thought pattern she made it to the top, took Tilly's out stretched hand and was led into the girls bedroom.

As they entered Jen was astounded, Tilly had decorated around with candles and yet more roses "I wanted this to be special for us" Tilly said slightly embarrassed. Jen dropped her bag on the floor and pulled Tilly towards her embracing the girl tightly. "You are the most amazing and romantic person I know Tilly Evans, you have no idea how thrilled I am that you're mine" She placed a soft kiss on the side of Tilly's face making her way across to those lips she had craved all day, softly kissing the bottom lip she nibbled slightly causing Tilly to moan quietly. Tilly's hands were stroking Jen's back slowly, her hands wanting to be everywhere as the kiss became heated. It was still slow but there was so much passion behind it. Tilly ushered them over towards the bed being careful not the break the kiss as she never wanted this moment to end. As the pair fell to the bed Jen rolled them over so she was laying on top of the girl, lifting herself up to straddle her waist. They just looked at each other for a few minutes, wanting to go slowly but knew eventually the passion would overtake. Tilly reached up and brushed some hair out of Jens face, "You're so beautiful Jen, you take my breath away every time I see you."

Jen leant down smiling and kissed her nose, moving slowly to behind her ear leaving small but meaningful kisses in her trail. Jens hands were teasing Tillys stomach slowly her fingers moving in circles as she kissed the girls neck, moving slowly down towards her collarbone and the top of the girls chest. Tilly closed her eyes, allowing her senses to be fulfilled by passion as Jens lips moved over her skin, her hands moved to the tops of Jens thighs, edging slowly underneath her dress, and she finally rested upon the waistband of Jens pants. Tilly gasped as Jens hand had cupped her breast, her lips still kissing the top of it. _This feels amazing _Tilly thought to herself, wanting to stay here in this room forever. No words were spoken but they each knew inside how amazing this felt, to be able to be with each other alone and be in this moment right now.

Tilly moved Jen so she was laying down next to her, she wanted to be alongside her, each part of their bodies connecting as they teased and excited each other.

For the rest of the evening the two lovers remained up in Tilly's bedroom, showing each other how much love was held, exploring each others bodies with passion. They had finally got the chance to make love properly, not like the rushed passion in the woods, but had been able to spend so much time carefully allowing one to satisfy the other.

They both laid there, their muscles feeling weak after the explosion they had been building up for days. Tilly was laid with her head resting on Jens shoulder, arms carelessly draped over each other as they both allowed their breathing to resume. Jen was smiling at the scene, clothes passionately thrown around the room, the girl of her dreams laid in her arms and she knew she would never want this feeling to leave. As they chatted quietly they both felt themselves dozing, Jen heard Tilly quietly whisper "I love you", "I love you too" Jen whispered back kissing the top of Tillys head, still holding each other tightly they fell into a blissful sleep wondering what the next day would bring them.

Tilly woke in the middle of night for the toilet as usual, she tried to get up but was weighed down by something. She looked down and realised Jen was behind her, curled up down her body spooning with her arm draped over her waist. Tilly smiled remembering what took place in her bed just a few hours ago, she turned her head to gaze at sleeping Jen, her hair laying cutely on her pillow, the way her lips were pursed as though she was pouting in her sleep. Tilly softly stroked her thumb over the hand that was resting on her stomach as she carefully pulled herself out of the loving embrace and putting on a dressing gown as she made her way out the door.

Tilly headed back down the hallway towards her bedroom after her trip to the toilet, and quietly sneaked back in taking care to not wake Jen. She stood and watched Jen for a moment, her chest raising and falling slowly as she slept, Tilly began to get excited watching her breasts, willing herself to calm down. The moonlight shone through the curtains creating a beautiful and fitting light over Jen. Jen turned over in bed shifting her back to Tilly, the redhead slowly climbed back into bed throwing her dressing gown back off and stretched her body down the length of Jens as Jen had done to her. She couldn't help but trail her hand down the brunettes side and over her bum as she shifted closer nudging one of her legs between Jens, she felt Jen's hand grab hold of hers and pull it around her waist. Tilly carefully looked over to see Jens face, she was still sleeping softly, the girl snuggled her face behind Jen's head and let herself drift back off to sleep.

As the sun shone through the curtains in the morning Jen's eyes flickered open, her first view of the morning was Tilly, she had turned back over in the night to find the girl. She smiled as she watched Tilly sleeping peacefully wanting to wake her so she could see into her eyes, her fingers tracing Tilly's cheekbones softly moving down to her lips. She lightly blew air onto Tilly's eyelids, smirking to herself as she teased the girl awake, Tilly's eyes began to flicker as Jen continued blowing air. Tilly opened her eyes to see where the air was coming from and saw Jen grinning at her, "Good morning beautiful" Tilly softly said as she found her voice smiling as the beauty in front of her. "Sorry baby, I really wanted to wake you and thought I should do it nicely. Just wanted to see you again." Jen stroked her face. "You're so impatient Jen, but I'm glad you did."

Tilly reached out her hand in joined it with Jen's as they laid there talking, "I'm so glad I'm not at college today" Jen stated, "Unfortunately I'm there this afternoon" Tilly stated looking slightly sad. "We have tonight though" Tilly said shifting herself closer to her girlfriend. "My parents aren't back until tomorrow evening now if you want to stay over again" "Oh you're a bit keen aren't you" Jen teased "But I'd love to gorgeous" she leant in and laid her lips against Tilly's pulling her closer and allowing their bodies to connect everywhere.

After a few minutes they pulled apart for breathe, "We should probably go get some breakfast, my tummy's starting to rumble" Tilly said tenderly, not wanting to leave this moment but knew she should eat as she was at college in a few hours.

They both eventually climbed out of bed, Tilly replacing her dressing gown and Jen looking for a t-shirt and her underwear. They headed down the stairs into the kitchen to sort out some food and coffee, Jen distracted as she knew under her dressing gown Tilly was naked.

As the coffee pot boiled away and the toast was cooking Tilly pulled herself up on the counter to rest, "Last night was so special Tilly" Jen said as she moved herself towards the girl "Noone has ever done anything like that me before" she bowed her head shyly. Tilly stretched her legs out and pulled Jen between them wrapping the around her, with her fingers she lifted Jens face up to look in her eyes, "Jen you deserved everything last night, you are my world and I wanted to show how much you meant to me." She wrapped her arms around Jens neck pulling her closer "I never want to let you go again, I love you too much" Jen said as she embraced Tilly kissing her neck softly.

Before things could carry on the toaster popped up breaking the sexual tension that was sizzling through their bodies.

As they sat around the table eating breakfast they chatted about the night out, Tilly told her they were all getting ready at Sinead's so they could get ready together. They chatted about Tilly's lesson this afternoon and the work that Jen had to do before she could allow herself to enjoy the events tonight.

11 o'clock hit and Jen had to leave, she wanted to get started on work so she could relax later, and she also wanted to allow Tilly some space to get ready for college. Before she parted she left a passionate kiss on Tilly's lips, her hand cupped around Tilly's softly stroking the back of it with her thumb. "I'll see you later on" Jen smiled as she headed backwards out the door, not wanting to take her eyes off Tilly, "You sure will gorgeous" Tilly smiled back thinking she wanted to tease Jen a little before she left. She quickly undid her dressing gown and flashed Jen so quickly that the brunette beauty almost fell over as she walked backwards. "Tilly you're such a tease, I'm gonna get you back for that" she giggled and blew a kiss.

Tilly blew one back before shutting the front door and leaning against it for a short while before heading upstairs for a shower. Outside Jen was sat in her car calming her breathes down as she tried to shake the image of Tilly's naked body she had just been flashed. She drove away smiling to herself.

Tilly met Maddie at the gates of college and they walked into the building together, "Tils you look rather flustered today are you ok?" Maddie questioned, "Yeh I'm fine babe, just a little too warm for me today, you know what my skins like in this heat" Maddie smiled at her and they talked about the night out. "Oh did Sinead tell you Miss Gilmore, sorry Jen is coming out with us?" Maddie asked, "Yeh I was with her when she did, she thought it'd be nice for Jen to socialise a bit more" Tilly replied. "It should be a good night babe, I'm hoping to pull tonight" Maddie said. "Just be careful please Mads" Tilly the concerned friend darted back at her. The class dragged on too much for both of them, both of them just wanting to get back and start getting ready for tonight.

Finally they were released from the boredom and they hurried out the college, they had agreed to go to each other's houses to pick up their stuff to get ready. They eventually got to Tilly's after spending at least an hour choosing an outfit for Maddie to wear, they headed up to her bedroom and luckily Maddie visited the toilet first, as Tilly entered her room she spotted Jen's dress on the floor. One she had worn at college so she knew Maddie would recognise it. She quickly picked it up stuffing it in a draw as Maddie entered her room beginning to look through her wardrobe. The girls spent half an hour at Tilly's picking out clothing, shoes and make-up to match and they finally headed out to Sinead's. Tilly began to get butterflies as she knew she would be seeing Jen again very very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they approached Sinead's Tilly could hear Jen's laugh faintly and her heart skipped and she felt a smile breaking out across her face. "What are you smiling at babe?" Maddie asked as she pressed the doorbell. Tilly just shook her head dismissing Maddie's comment, Sinead appeared at the door "Hey guys. Come in, were just watching this really funny programme, Jens been in stitches for ages" They all entered into the living room and dumped their bags down, sitting themselves down. The last free space for Tilly was right next to Jen which she happily took, Jen turned her head and smiled at Tilly, her hand brushing over Tilly's leg as she sat herself down. "You guys ready for tonight?" Jen asked the room, "Definitely!" The three girls answered mutually.

The four women sat around eating take away as they knew they should eat something before they headed out into town. "Do you want me to order a taxi now for us so we don't have to wait for ages later?" Jen asked feeling rather responsible for getting them there and back safely. "Yes please Jen you're a star" Maddie answered.

They finally all ascended up the stairs to get ready, Jen decided to leave her door open so she wasn't shut out from the getting ready process, she also knew this would give Tilly free access to her room. Sinead had put music on and the four of them began singing along and dancing up and down the hallways into each others rooms, Jen felt like she really did belong in this group of girls. They had already cracked open the vodka so they were all feeling more relaxed, Jen was perched at her mirror straightening her hair singing along to the music next door. Tilly next door decided she'd attempt to tease Jen once again, she hadn't yet managed to put on her outfit, she had been prancing around in her underwear for a while. She looked round and saw Sinead and Maddie sat doing each others hairs and announced she was going next door to see if Jen would help her with her hair. "Ok babe, you do know you're in your underwear though" Maddie called after her laughing.

Tilly wandered in slowly, catching Jen's eyes in the mirror, Jen's head almost spinning off as she quickly turned round to gaze at the girl stood there in her underwear. "Tilly what you doing, the girls are just next door, where are your clothes?" Jen couldn't help but laugh "They know I'm in here, they're doing each others hairs and I wondered if you could help me with mine." Tilly walked over to Jen's bed and perched herself on the end. She noticed Jen was sat in her dressing gown and she wondered what was hiding underneath it, Jen got up and stood in front of the redhead sat on her bed, her girlfriend, she reminded herself. "You want me to straighten the kinks out babe?" She asked turning round to pick them up from her dresser, "Yes please" Tilly smiled sitting herself still. Jen maintained her stance in front of Tilly, she knew even at this proximity Tilly would be turned on. She was correct, Tilly's eyes were level with Jen's breasts and she couldn't take her eyes off them, she wanted to move the dressing gown aside and look further. Jen was watching Tilly's eyes as she tidied up the soft red hair, she was internally willing Tilly to be daring wanting to feel the soft touches. The willing paid off, Tilly raised her hand and slowly began to untie the knot in front of her, slipping her hand inside Jens dressing gown cupping her soft breast over her bra. Jen tried to concentrate harder since she had hot straighteners in her hand and didn't want to burn the girl pleasantly torturing her. Tilly leant forward and placed her lips on the top of her bust, her tongue ever so slightly touching the skin under her lips, this movement made Jen moan, she tried to stifle it as the girls were next door and she didn't want them running in. She thanked god the edge of her bed was out of the view of the doorway. She felt Tilly's fingers edging under the lace on the top of her bra, her other hand trailing up the inner thigh of her right leg. "Tilly you're driving me crazy" Jen whispered feeling Tilly's lips move over her chest to attend to the other breast. Jen wanted to push Tilly onto the bed and make love to her right there, but she had to wait until they returned to Tilly's house after they had danced all night.

Jen's breathing had began to become erratic as Tilly was running circles at the top of her thigh, "Tilly" "Yes Jen?" Tilly whispered trailing her lips up towards her neck. "Your hair is finished." Jen stated giggling slightly, surprising herself that she managed to get it done. Tilly suddenly allowed her hands to drop and stood up now eye level with Jen, noticing how dilated Jens pupils were with passion dancing in her eyes. "That turn you on babe?" Tilly asked daringly wanting to know the answer, "Do you really need to ask? You're lucky I didn't ravaged you on the spot" Jen admitted. She leant forward and placed a soft but passionate kiss on the stunning girl in front of her.

"Tilly you coming back?" She heard Maddie shout from the other room. Putting a little distance between them Jen stepped back allowing her body to cool down. "Yep just coming Mads" she turned back to Jen mouthing her apologies as she knew she had just ignited a fire in Jens soul. "Thank you for your help gorgeous" she placed another kiss on Jens lips before turning back to the other room. Jen sat on her bed allowing her breathing to calm a little before getting dressed, she took a drink of her vodka and walked over to her wardrobe.

The next time she saw Tilly they were both finally dressed and ready to leave, "Wow you all look amazing" Jen said looking at Tilly, wanting her to know she meant her. "Not too bad yourself miss, you do scrub up well" Maddie teased lightly. They all went back downstairs, Jen following behind Tilly admiring her figure in the dress she had chosen. Sinead poured out a final drink for them all before the taxi arrived, they all agreed to stick together in the clubs, although they probably knew they would end up in pairs as they danced the night away. Jen was stood opposite Tilly leant against the kitchen unit, glancing seductively at her as they all chatted away toasting to their night out. As they all gathered their things to leave she heard her phone beep, it was Tilly from the other side of the room. "Sorry for teasing you babe, I couldn't help myself. Can't wait to be alone with you later. Tils xxx" Jen smiled at her phone and replied "Don't worry I'll have my revenge later on ;-) Jen xxx" she heard the girl giggle as she had read her reply and they heard a beep outside, the taxi to town had arrived. They all rushed outside, Jen getting in the front as the 'responsible' one allowing the three girls to sit and converse in the back.

Their taxi arrived into town around 10pm, the peak time for hitting the clubs. As they headed up to the club Tilly felt a hand tug on her arm, hoping it was Jen she turned, a little disappointed it was Maddie with Sinead on her other arm. Tilly turned the other way to see Jen walking beside her, stretching out her hand to join her with the rest of the group, but also wanting to feel her touch. Jen smiled and took her hand willingly, knowing the other two will just think Tilly was keeping her with the group, her fingers intertwined with the redheads as the approached the entrance of the first club. As they queued Jen had noticed other girls walking past and smiling flirtatiously at Tilly, she started to feel a little possessive of her girlfriend, _is this normal to feel like this?_ Jen wondered. Tilly had noticed Jen's facial expression changed and knew what she was thinking, she was thinking the same as she thought the girls were looking at Jen. Tilly looked around to see where the other two were, they were stood in front of Jen, their backs towards them. She took this opportunity to talk to Jen quietly. "Babe are you ok? You look a little mad!" Jen turned her head to look at Tilly, "Sorry babe, I was just watching those girls looking at you and I felt a little possessive. I'm really sorry" She said feeling a little embarrassed. "Babe to be honest I didn't take much notice, I thought they were looking at you. You are the only one I want to be with tonight, and forever. You have nothing to worry about. Relax yeh" Tilly smiled reassuring her girlfriend. She touched her hand to Jens waist and placed a small kiss on her lips, this made Jen relax and smile again, knowing that Tilly was being so sincere.

They finally entered the club ad headed to the bar, Jen bought the first round as a thank you for inviting her out with them and they headed to the dance floor. As predicted they four girls had paired into twos, of course Tilly made sure she was with Jen, the other two didn't object as they knew Jen was gay also and they thought she'd be able to help Tilly find someone tonight. Little did they know they were actually going home with each other tonight, to finish what Tilly had started in Jen's room earlier. Jen felt a little shy at first, not wanting to let herself be too close to Tilly as of yet, but Tilly eased her into the scene. They laughed together as they danced to the music, gazing at each other watching the other ones body as it moved to the music. Jen was feeling incredibly turned on watching Tilly move freely to the rhythms, she wanted to share this moment of freedom so she stepped forward edging closer to Tilly. She placed her hands onto Tilly's hips pulling her tight against her own wanting to feel every movement made. Tilly looked into Jens eyes looking for something, wanting to know if Jen was comfortable doing this, she got her answer as Jens hands lowered to her bum, attempting to pull her as close as she could smiling as she saw the look of passion in Tilly's eyes grow. Tilly glanced around to see if the other two were in sight, she spotted them at the other end dancing away with two boys they had met, this checked off in her head she wrapped her arms around Jen's neck pulling their upper bodies closer. They began to dance to the music playing, their hips grinding against one another, their breasts squashed up together. Jen moved her face closer to Tilly's wanting to feel the warmth of her breathe on her face. They danced with their faces so close to each other, wanting to close the distance but also wanting to tempt each other to do it.

As they continued the teasing torment of dancing Jen had nudge one of her legs between Tillys, allowing their hips to be connected even more as they began seductively teasing each other with touches. Tilly's fingers were teasing the back of Jen's neck, her fingers also moving to play with her ear. Not wanting to break it up Jen whispered into Tilly's ear "You want another drink babe? I think I may need to cool off before you end up naked on the dance floor" She giggle taking Tilly's hand and leading her to the bar area. There they bumped back into Sinead and Maddie who were getting bought drinks by these boys they had met. "Hey guys, you two want a drink." Sinead asked. "yes please babe, I'm feeling rather hot" Tilly announced. "Yeh you look a bit flustered babe" Maddie said turning round to hand their drinks over.

They all stood talking in the bar area for a while, Jen and Tilly stood close still.

Jen felt Tilly pull away from her and she turned around, some girl had walked up and started talking to her girlfriend. "Oh look think she's pulled at last" Maddie said to Sinead and Jen, a feeling of jealousy rising a little. "Come on girls lets leave them to it" Sinead said, "I'll wait here, you girls go and have fun" Jen said ushering them away. She turned back around to the pair talking in front of her, she watched as this random girl reached for Tilly's hand, Tilly trying to pull it away. She had to do something, Jen thought walking over slowly, she hesitantly put a hand on Tilly's shoulder plucking up the courage to talk, "Excuse me" She began "I was wondering if I could have my girlfriend back." She glared a little at the other woman holding Tilly's hand, she saw the hand drop from hers as Tilly reached up to hold Jen's hand on her shoulder, "I did try to explain to you" Tilly aimed at the girl who was looking a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry" the girl muttered as she walked away.

Tilly turned to face Jen, "Thank you babe, she just wouldn't take the hint at all" Jen smiled and led Tilly back to the dance floor. Amongst the people she could get intimate with Tilly without anyone caring as everyone else was grinding against other kissing in the crowd.

She resumed the position they were in before, her arms wrapped tightly around Tilly, her leg between the two slender ones of the girl and she began grinding her hips up against Tilly's. A small moan was let out from Tilly's lips as the contact began a dance of passion in her stomach. She moved her lips to Jen's ear and whispered, "Don't stop" and she closed the gap between their lips and sucked Jens bottom lip between hers, nibbling on it. Jens hands squeezed Tilly's bum as she continued grinding, she deepened the kiss easing her tongue into Tilly's mouth stroking hers tenderly. To anyone in this club they looked like a normal couple, not a couple who have to hide their love. Jen felt the passion overtake her senses as she felt her leg become warm were it was rested between Tilly's legs. She knew Tilly was as turned on and excited as she was and she felt her legs begin to shake, she pulled away and led Tilly to a nearby booth in the corner needing to sit down.

"Sorry babe I thought I was gonna pass out stood up, your body drives me crazy" She said resting her hand on Tilly's leg, trailing her fingers up higher and higher until it disappeared under her dress. Tilly thought this was so exciting, to be hidden in a booth in the corner of a club and to have her girlfriend turning her on so much. She gasped as Jens hand had found its way to the waistband of her pants edging her fingers under, Jen had thought to herself is it inappropriate to do this in a club but she couldn't stop now. Jen leant forward and whispered into Tilly's ear, "I told you I would get my revenge" she looked into Tilly's eyes as she smiled so brightly. Tilly leant back onto the back of the booth allowing Jen more room to move around, Jen smiled in delight as Tilly allowed her to tease and play. Tilly closed her eyes as she fell into a state of ecstasy, the soft touches of Jens fingers creating an explosion in the pit of her stomach. She moved forward and took Jens lips with so much passion, her hand caressing the back of Jen's neck as Jen carried on her torment of pleasure. After what felt like forever the two of them broke apart, Tilly's breathe caught up in her throat as she smiled at Jen. Trying to take in what had just happened in the corner of the nightclub, she felt Jen's hand softly stroke back down her leg and finally rest taking her free hand and intertwining their fingers. "Oh my god, that was so intense" was all Tilly could muster up. "You're welcome babe. That was so worth the wait tonight just to see your face."

They sat and talked for a little while wondering where the other two had got to, they were answered when they appeared around the corner, "Oh there you are, we've been looking for you guys for ages" Sinead said loudly. "Sorry babe, we were just resting our legs a little." Tilly answered lying.

"So how'd it go with that bird? She liked you" Maddie asked, "Nothing happened guys, she just wanted to talk. What about you two and those guys?" Tilly said changing the subject.

The four of them sat there for about half an hour discussing moves the girls could make on the boys, all the while Jen was holding Tilly's hand under the table stroking her thumb softly glancing every now and then towards her girlfriend, _her girlfriend_ the one she gets to kiss and touch until they couldn't take it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sinead came back over to the table with a tray of drinks, "Oh my, what have you got there" Jen asked surprised, "Our drinks and a round of shots" she answered smiling at the teacher as she handed them all out. Jen handed Tilly's drink over grazing her fingers softly as she passed it on, they tried not to linger with each other so much while the others were around, but they both felt the electric still running between them. The four girls downed their shots, all pulling faces of disgust as they swallowed it, "Urgh that was disgusting Sinead" Tilly blurted out, all laughing as Tilly's reaction was the worst. "Right lets go back and dance," Maddie announced standing up "Come on ginge, you owe me a dance" with that she pulled Tilly from Jens side and they headed off to the dance floor, Jen and Sinead following.

As the girls danced Tilly caught Jen still watching her dance, her eyes looking Tilly's body up and down like she was undressing her in her mind. She ran her hand slowly over her own chest, pretending she was just dancing to the music, teasing Jen who hadn't noticed she's been caught staring. Jen's eyes grew wider as Tilly teased her through dance, she needed to get this girl home and resolve this game they had been playing all night.

After a while the girls began to get bored of this club so Jen suggested they moved on, they walked down the street still laughing and dancing with each other. Jen grabbed Tilly's hand and pulled her slightly behind the other two who were oblivious to them, "Tilly I need to feel you, my body's going into overdrive." She honestly admitted to the girl. "Babe we'll be home soon, and believe me you will feel my touch" Tilly seductively replied. They caught up with the other two and headed into another club, all still drinking shots along with their normal drinks. "Wow Jen I can't believe your still standing." Maddie stated bluntly,

"Ah Maddie, I drank a lot more then this while I was away at uni" Jen replied grinning.

They all headed back to the dance floor and danced as a group, Tilly wanting so much to resume her dance position her and Jen had begun previously. She looked over towards Jen and saw that she was getting harassed by some man dancing behind her, without thinking she walked over to confront him. "Excuse me do you have a problem?" Tilly asked calmly, the man replied saying he wanted to dance with Jen and get to know her, demonstrating rudely what he meant. Tilly looked at Jen who looked a little frightened and wrapped her hand around Jen's, reassuring her. "Well if you don't mind, this is my girlfriend you are harassing so could you please go away" the man looked stunned as Tilly pulled Jen away gripping onto her hand tightly, "Guys were just gonna head to the bar" Tilly shouted towards the two still dancing, she headed to a corner out of sight.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked stroking Jen's face, watching her closely. "Thank you so much babe..." Jen started cupping her hand over Tilly's "He just wouldn't leave me alone, I kept trying to tell him..." she was cut off as Tilly leant forward quickly planting her soft lips against her own, making the most of them being alone. Jens hand came round and rested on the back of Tilly's head pulling her in, the kiss heating up fast. Tilly pushed her body against Jens, who was leaning against the wall for support, her hands moved round to Jens back, stroking it softly one hand caressing her bum. Jen moaned into Tilly's ear and wrapped her arms around Tilly's waist.

They heard a whistle from behind them, breaking the moment, Tilly turned her head to see it was the man from before, rolling her eyes she led Jen back away from him and back to the dance floor to find the other two. They were still dancing wildly with each other, "Hey guys will you watch out for that man over there" Tilly asked pointing towards where they were just stood in their passionate embrace. "he's just been harassing Jen and frightened her" Sinead walked over to Jen and hugged her, "Babe you wanna go somewhere else, there's a lovely little bar across the road" Jen smiled as the concerned girls hustled her out the club.

The rest of the night was a blur to them all, they had drank so much and danced until their feet hurt, Maddie checked her phone, it was almost 3am. "Guys think we should head home soon, my feet are killing" they all agreed and headed out for a taxi. _How were her and Tilly meant to go home together without them suspecting something,_ Jen thought to herself, Tilly answered this for her. "Jen would you be able to stay with me for an hour, I twisted my ankle as we left that bar" she knew it was a lame excuse but hopefully the other two will accept it.

"of course I can Tilly, if thats ok with you two" She said turning to Maddie and Sinead.

"Yeh thats fine, Tilly's always twisting her ankles, she's a pain in the bum. Me and Maddie will get a separate taxi, were going in the opposite direction."

This made things a lot easier for them, they all hugged and jumped onto their designated taxis, Tilly pretending to hobble a little since she was supposed to have twisted that ankle. Jen laughed as they pulled off, "Tilly that was feeble and I cant believe it worked" she said stroking Tilly's leg with her fingernails. "I always do it, and they always complain" Tilly giggled back lacing her fingers through the teasing fingers on her leg. Both of them could feel the excitement each other felt as they headed back to Tilly's empty house, and they just sat cuddling in the back of the taxi.

As Tilly unlocked the door she felt Jens warm breathe on the back of her neck, her hand snaking its way around her waist. "Talk about impatient" Tilly teased; her free hand reaching behind her to stroke Jens stomach lightly. She heard Jens breath begin to rasp and knew things were about to get hot after tonights performance in the club.

As Tilly locked the door behind them she turned to walk into the living room to find Jen still stood there, they both stood rooted to the spot for what felt like hours just gazing at each other, Jen couldn't stand to be apart much longer and reached out her hand to pull Tilly to her. As their bodies hit they both let out a groan of pleasure, their arms wrapped around each other as they began to kiss. It started off slowly and gently until they both felt in their stomach the heat rising, pulsing through their veins.

Jens hands trailed to the buttons at the back of Tillys dress, making quick work of undoing them. Tilly had had the same idea but there were no buttons, her hands trailed down Jens body until they found the bottom of her dress lifting it up over her head momentarily breaking their passion. Both dresses were thrown to one side leaving them stood there in underwear, Jen offered her hand to Tilly and she led the flushed redhead up the stairs and into her bedroom. Visions of the night before flashed through her mind as she walked them both over to the bed, they both sat down in the middle of the bed facing each, just looking for a moment at each others bodies.

Tilly could sense Jen wanted her really badly, but she wanted to take things slowly. Not because she was scared but because she wanted to savour every moment with the vision of beauty sat before her in her underwear. "Lets take this steady babe, I know its killing me too but I want to savour you" Tilly stated as her fingers slowly ran down Jens cheek to her chin gravitating her lips towards Jens. She placed a soft kiss upon Jens bottom lip and pulled back away, she turned around looking for her hi-fi remote and turned on the radio quietly. The song that was playing was fitting to the moment Tilly thought to herself. It was 'Hungry Eyes' from one of her favourite chick flicks, she turned to look at Jen "Coincidence or what, this is exactly how I feel right now" Jen admitted, the love in her eyes growing as Tilly's smile grew. They both knelt up in the middle of the bed, allowing their bodies to be connected slightly, Tilly raised her hand to brush Jens silky hair out of her face and rested it on the side of her neck. Jen rested her hands on Tilly's waist slowly stroking her thumbs in circles on the soft skin below, she hooked her thumbs into the top of the lace that was sitting below. They were both still looking into each others eyes, their faces just an inch away, each feeling the others hot breath on their skin, it excited them more.

Tilly's free hand moved round to Jens back and she ran her fingernails up her spine, resting them on the bra clasp before quickly snapping it open. She moved her hands to Jens shoulders slowly pulling down her straps and allowing the bra to fall between them on the bed, raising one hand to caress her left breast, her thumb lightly grazing over nipple as she lowered her lips to kiss the soft flesh under her hand.

Jen gasped loudly as the feeling of passion flooded her veins, she moved her hands to the back of Tilly and had fallen under the lacey material of her pants, grasping onto her bum digging her nails slightly into the soft skin, she pulled Tilly towards her as the redhead was caressing her chest softly with fingers and lips. As their stomachs collided a soft moan left both of their lips, Jen moved her hand up to remove Tilly's bra also, she wanted their upper bodies to be connected in every way.

Electric pulsed through them and Tilly felt her body begin to shake with excitement.

Jen moved Tilly around and pushed her softly to the bed wanting to stretch out their bodies along each other, they laid facing each other, still resisting the urge to kiss. Their bodies pulled tightly together Tilly could feel Jen's heart beat through her chest, it was as erratically beating as much as hers. Jen ran her hand slowly down the length of Tilly, stopping for a moment to hook her fingers in Tillys pants pulling them down as she carried on the seductive trail with fingers. Tilly was laid naked now, her heart feeling as though it was going to beat out her chest, she reciprocated Jens actions and slowly pulled off her pants too, she shifted her body so it was touching Jen everywhere. More moans were released from the pair as Jen rolled Tilly onto her back positioning herself on top, she nudged her legs between Tilly's so their hips were aligned fully.

No words had been spoken for a while as the music in the background was speaking for them, the song playing now was 'Lets get it on' which caused a tiny giggle from them both as they quickly tuned in.

Jen looked into her lovers eyes and she saw her soul meeting with Tillys, she smiled and finally allowed herself to kiss those ruby lips below her, the ones that had caused so much pleasure just moments before. Tilly's tongue dragged across Jens lips wanting to enter her mouth, Jen granted permission parting her lips allowing the kiss to deepen and become passionate. Tilly laced her fingers with Jen as the feel of Jens body on top of hers aroused her immensely, she wanted more, she wanted Jen to make love to her.

She didn't have to ask as Jen began to trail her lips down her neck, moving slowly wanting to appreciate everything Tilly had. She moved across the redheads chest feeling Tillys hand in hers tighten around her fingers, she looked up to see Tilly watching her and she smiled back at her girlfriend who was in an utter state of ecstasy. Tilly could feel that her face was pinker then she had ever seen it, but she couldn't control it, her breath rasped as Jen's lips made their way between her breasts and down her stomach. Hands still intertwined as a symbol of trust Tilly threw her head back as she felt Jen's lips descend from her stomach, kissing her inner thigh. She moaned loudly as Jen continued pleasuring her, feeling her stomach tighten as the satisfaction she wished for unfolded itself in this moment.

Tilly could swear she heard fireworks in her head being let off as the contentment of feeling so loved settled inside her and she eventually let out the shriek she'd been holding in.

Jen made her way back up to lay by Tilly, propping herself up on her elbow wanting to just look at her girl. She draped her other arm over Tilly's stomach grasping onto the girls hand which was rested there, she watched as Tilly tried to regain composure, "I love you Tilly Evans, I hope you know this" Jen said looking into the girls eyes smiling. Tilly didn't think she'd be able to speak "I do Jen, I love you too. I don't think I could ever give this up."

"Im so tired now babe" Jen said letting her head flop onto the pillow below her. Tillys face dropped, Jen registered, "Whats up Tils?" Jen asked softly. "Was I that bad?" she laughed nervously awaiting Tilly's reply "Nothing babe, I just wanted to return the favour, if you know what I mean." Honestly admitting to Jen. "Babe we have all morning"

They both grinned and snuggled under the duvet, Tilly turned Jen round so she could spoon behind her wrapping her arm around keeping her tightly against her body. Tilly planted a kiss on the side of Jens neck before snuggling her face into the brunettes shoulder and they both peacefully slipped away into their dreams still smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tilly woke the next morning, still wrapped around Jen, lifting her head to gaze at the sleeping beauty beside her. She loved this feeling and never wanted it to end, placing a careful kiss on Jens cheek she pulled herself out of bed throwing on a long t-shirt before heading downstairs to make breakfast for herself and Jen. Tilly was busy preparing coffee and breakfast she didn't hear the soft steps behind her, she jumped as Jens hands worked their way around to Tillys stomach, "Mmm I could do with this coffee after last night" She placed a kiss behind Tillys ear tightening her hold around her waist. "Babe I was gonna bring this up for you..." Tilly started "But since you've come down I guess thats ruined" She joked turning around to face her girlfriend, "I'm really sorry babe, I didn't mean to ruin it" "Jen I'm joking! Are you wearing my dressing gown?" She asked laughing to herself.

"Yeh sorry babe, it was the first thing I found when I woke up." She giggled remembering that their dresses were on the floor of the living room. Tilly finished preparing breakfast with Jens help, both exchanging glances and touches as they worked together.

Jen grabbed Tilly and pulled her resisting the inner urge to kiss her, licking her tongue across Tilly's bottom lip before entering her mouth. Their lips sealed around each others mouths Tilly pressed Jen up against the side, pressing her hips into her. "We having a repeat of last night are we" Jen whispered into her ear. "I think I owe you" Tilly seductively whispered back as she lifted Jen so she was sat on the unit in front of them. Wrapping her legs around Tilly their mouths met as their hands flew everywhere, caressing and stroking each other.

In the background Jen's phone was ringing and ringing, this distracted them both from their passion, Tilly stormed over to see who it was _Sinead_ it said on the phone, "Shit I best answer this" Jen said jumping off the side to quickly answer heading off into the living room.

Tilly took their breakfast over to the table and began to eat hers, trying to listen in on Jens conversation. Jen walked back still looking a little flushed from before, "Sorry about that babe was just trying to explain what happened last night, I told her I fell asleep on the sofa not realising the time" Tilly smiled at her and pushed her coffee towards her. They sat and ate their breakfast, holding hands as they did so. "So what you wanna do for the rest of the day, my parents aren't back until tonight?" Tilly questioned "Umm I'm not sure babe, could maybe get out the village for a few hours, be alone in the world for a bit.

They decided on going into town to another art gallery and going for lunch. "I'm gonna have to head home first though babe, I need to get changed" she giggled "Ok lovely, I'll get ready after breakfast and we'll head out." Tilly smiled and took Jens hand kissing the back of it softly.

They got themselves sorted after eating and headed out and started walking towards Jens house, Tilly had leant her some flat shoes since all Jen had with her was last nights outfit. They walked hand in hand for a while until they came closer to the village, unwillingly they parted their hands and headed over to Jens house. As they entered Maddie and Sinead were sat on the sofas watching the TV, "oh the wanderer returns" Sinead joked as they entered the living room. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I miss anything good?" "Nah not really, we pretty much just went to bed didn't we Mads" Maddie nodded back.

Jen headed upstairs to get herself changed and Tilly flopped onto the sofa with the others,

"Hows your ankle babe?" Maddie asked "its fine today, the sleep must have been good for it" she lied, she had had little sleep after her exhausting session with Jen. Her phone beeped "Babe how we gonna get out of the house together with these two here? Jen xxx"

"I never thought of that, we will somehow, we have to. Tils xxx" With them both panicking slightly, oblivious to it the girls began to talk about the night out.

Jen had been a while upstairs which was worrying Tilly slightly, she took out her phone and text up, "Babe are you ok? You've been up there a while?" she nervously waited for a reply,

"Sorry babe, just been thinking of things to say but I think I've figured it out"

With that she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Jen appeared smiling at the three girls lounged around on the sofas.

"Hey guys, was just about to head into town to check out an exhibition at the gallery. Any of you fancy it? Jen asked knowing Maddie and Sinead would not move from their marks on the sofa. As predicted the girls scowled at her, "No thank you, my head is banging Jen. Think me and Maddie are going to head back off to bed soon" Sinead said looking over to Tilly,

"Well I'm up for it Jen..." the girl started "Would be useful for my art project I'm doing over the summer" She smiled up at Jen knowing they would get to be alone after all.

"Urgh Tils you can be such a geek at times, but that's why we love you" Maddie aimed at the redhead who was gathering her things together to leave with the teacher stood smiling at her form across the room.

"Thanks very much Mads" she said ruffling her hair up and bending down to kiss her friends, noticing Jens eyes fixed on her bum. "But I love you both too" They all said their goodbyes and the excited pair headed out towards Jens car.

"Don't think I didn't see you looking at my bum Miss Gilmore" Tilly teased sticking her tongue out at the brunette laughing. "You know I love your bum Tilly" sticking her tongue out at the girl in return. They climbed into the jeep and gazed at each other for a moment, Jens breath caught as last nights activities flashed through her mind, the sounds that came from Tilly as she touched her, the way that Tilly could make her feel so wanted. She shook her head bringing her out of her daydream, Tilly still smiling at her, "Penny for them?" Tilly enquired. "Babe you don't want to know what was running through my mind" Jen laughed as she started the engine and pulled away from the house.

Tilly leant over to turn on the radio and they both began to sing along, glancing over at each other every now and then to smile. "I suggest you keep your eyes on the road" Tilly remarked as she slowly stroked her hand over her own chest, enticing Jen to watch. Tilly saw the passion in Jens eyes grow as she watched her hand move over her breast, Jen snapped out of her gaze as she remembered she was actually meant to be driving. Jen sighed a heavy breath "Tilly you drive me wild, I want to touch you all the time with my hands and lips" She said concentrating on the road. "How about when I do this?" Tilly asked leaning over and running her fingers slowly up Jens thigh, hearing Jens breath catching in her throat.

"Babe if you don't want me to crash please stop. As much as I would love you carry on I think I should get us to town in one piece" Jen darted her face quickly to smile at Tilly, reassuring her she wasn't mad.

Tilly leant back in her chair smiling to herself knowing she only had to touch the teacher to turn her on.

They arrived in town around 12 and headed to the art gallery walking hand in hand, as they entered the gallery they were both in awe of the works surrounding them. The two had separated and headed in opposite direction to check out the sculptures and paintings in the their vicinity, each could feel the other turning round every now and then to check out where they had got to, and also eyeing up the other a little. Jen could feel herself needing to kiss Tilly passionately every time she glanced over and smiled that smile. Over the other side of the room Tilly was feeling exactly the same, she wanted to be near the teacher and feel her touch on her skin, _cool it Tils, you're in an art gallery_ she told herself. As they both carried on walking around Jen heard Tillys giggle from across the space, quickly turning her head looking for her girlfriend she saw Tilly was talking to a guy and laughing with him. Her brow furrowed slightly as she wondered who he was and why he was talking to her partner, she didn't want to go over as she wanted Tilly to feel like she did have freedom in the relationship so she turned back around and continued to observe the art listening carefully to the sweet voice of the redhead. She heard them say goodbye and relaxed herself a little going back to concentrating on the painting in front of her.

Tilly couldn't concentrate anymore, she needed to be by Jens side and tell her about the conversation she had just had, she turned on her heel and walked quietly across the space between them to the beautiful form in front of her. Tilly thought that Jen could be part of this exhibition, a vision of beauty which astounded her. She approached the woman and snaked her hands around her waist, leaning her lips towards her ear. She felt Jens hands clasp hold of hers lacing her fingers through her own. "You miss me gorgeous, I missed you" Tilly whispered into her ear, this sent shivers down Jens back as she really did miss the girl for the half an hour they were apart. _You're acting like a teenager!_ Jen thought to herself, but she couldn't help it, she was completely in love with this girl, her girl. She turned her head to see the that Tillys head was resting on her shoulder, "I did miss you babe, I always miss you when you're not around" Jen said softly leaning her head towards Tillys, pressing her lips lightly on the corner of the pink lips she craved so much. She lingered on her lips for a moment before looking back towards the painting, "Who was that man you were talking to?" Jen asked her brow furrowed again slightly, "oh that what I came over to tell you, that man was one of the artists of some of the paintings. We just got chatting and he was asking about my art work and stuff. He was really nice." Tilly explained excitedly.

Jen felt herself breath out relieved, "Thats awesome babe, its always nice to bump into one of the artists." Jen said feeling a little proud of her girlfriend.

The carried around the rest of the gallery together, an arm wrapped around the others waist holding each other closely, "I love being able to do this, being able to show you off to the world as my girlfriend" Jen said smiling at Tilly. Tilly turned to look at Jen and smiled her biggest smile, "I love you Jen Gilmore" she leant in and planted her lips firmly on Jens, parting her lips as she nibbled her bottom lip subconsciously dropping her hand to cup Jens bum as they walked through the corridors of the gallery.

They broke apart their lips just gazing at each other, feeling their souls meeting, "Tilly you are so close to being pinned up against a wall in the corner" Jen joked thinking Tilly would back off. She was wrong, Tillys hand cupped her bum again squeezing gently still looking into Jens eyes and smirking as she challenged the brunette, _would Jen really take leave her senses here in the gallery_ Tilly thought to herself giggling internally. She watched as Jens eyes grew wider, feeling Tillys caressing hands in her veins creating an erratic pulse in her heart. Every day Tilly surprised and marvelled her as her confidence grew in their relationship, Jen wanted to spend as much time as she could with this girl wanting to get to know everything about her.

She suddenly felt Tillys hand move lower and stroke her nails under the edge of her dress on the top her thighs, that was it, Jen pulled Tilly around the corner into an empty hall needing to stop this torment the girl was carrying out.

With passionate force Jen pinned Tilly up against the wall, pressing her body into the girl who had been teasing her all day. Jen held Tillys hands up above her head so she couldn't move, her hips pressed into Tillys as her lips hovered above Tillys pulse on her neck. "Oh Jen" was all Tilly could manage to say before her lips were claimed by the brunette keeping her prisoner against the wall. Their lips and tongues dancing with each other, little moans escaping as their bodies moved together.

All Jen wanted to do was to show Tilly how crazy she had been making her throughout the day, she wanted her to feel the passion she was holding inside of her and how much she loved her.

Tilly moaned as Jens lips moved behind her ear and she lightly licked the ear smiling and whispered softly "Do you feel it? The passion I've been holding in all day" She allowed Tilly's hands to drop and they wrapped themselves around Jens neck, "Jen I feel your passion every hour of the day" Tilly replied breathing heavily. "I think we should stop before we gather an audience" Jen said softly her eyes flicking between Tillys eyes and lips, feeling the girls heart still pumping with excitement through her chest. Tilly just nodded and dropped one of her hands to take Jens, lacing her fingers through the womans as she felt she still needed some contact with her. Jen stepped away allowing Tilly to move away from the wall giggling as Tilly rearranged her clothing, "Think we should go for some food babe" the redhead suggested looking at Jen. "Yeh sure beautiful, my stomach is starting to rumble now" she replied giggling and rubbing her hand over her stomach.

They headed out of the gallery, Tilly still a bit red-cheeked, and headed over the road to the little cafe opposite. They both thought it looked nice and cosy, and only a few people were in there eating, _perfect_ Jen thought to herself. They sat themselves in the corner booth facing each other, Tilly reached over the table to take Jens hand and giggled to herself, "Whats so funny babe?" Jen questioned looking confused. "I cant believe you just did that in the gallery" Tilly replied still laughing. "Well you started it Miss 'im so innocent' Evans. You was teasing me all morning" Jen stuck her tongue out stroking Tillys hand with her thumb softly, her foot caressing Tillys ankle at the same time.

The waitress came over and took their order and they settled into a steady conversation about the artist Tilly had spoken to at the gallery. They were both so animated and excited talking about are, it really was a passion they both shared and they loved it. Neither of them had had someone to talk this way about art with, Jen had split with her previous girlfriend because she couldn't respect Jens love of art.

Their food was brought over to them and they sat and ate, still laughing and joking with each other. Jen kept glancing over to Tilly, looking up through her eyelashes, the redhead amazed at how beautiful the woman in front of her was, _I can't believe how lucky I am to be with this woman _Tilly smiled. As they ate a song came on the radio which made them both look at each other and smile, it was Lonestars 'amazed', they both thought the lyrics to this song were suited to how they felt right now.

As the song played out in the background Jen reached her hand back over to Tilly and took her hand, "Tilly you know how much I love you right?" Jen questioned "Hopefully as much as I love you babe" Tilly replied, intertwining her fingers with Jens, Jen leant over and kissed their joined hands.

"I really don't want to go back to college next week Jen, its gonna be harder than last week keeping away from you" Tilly let her face drop slightly as she thought about this.

"Babe don't, you look so sad. Don't worry too much about it, we will have time to see each other after college. We've only got 2 weeks left of term then we have every day to spend with each other." Jen reassured the teen. She moved around the booth so sit next to her, draping her arm over her shoulders pulling her close. Tilly turned her head as Jen stroked her thumb over her cheekbone softly and Tilly leant forward resting her forehead against Jens. "I can't wait to spend whole days with you, I want to be able to go to sleep with you and wake up with you in my arms" Tilly said quietly. Jen felt like didn't need to reply, Tilly had said everything in her heart so she leant forward and pressed her ruby lips against the girls pink pouty lips. They kissed soft and tenderly to show each other they meant what they said and felt, Jens hand still stroking Tillys face softly and Tilly hand resting on the back of Jens neck slowly caressing it.

They were broken apart by Tillys phone ringing, it was her mum. "Sorry babe I best answer this its my mum?" She moved slightly away resting her hand on Jens leg to let her know she was still there. As she spoke to her mum Jens fingers mindlessly caressed the back of her neck, this sent shivers down Tillys spine causing her back to raise slightly. This provoked a giggle from Jen as she watched the girl closely, watching the way her lips moved as she spoke with her mum.

Tilly hung up the phone, "That was mum telling me they're on their way home, which means they'll be back in about 2 hours" her face dropped again as she didn't want to leave this cafe right now. "Babe remember what I said, you will see me after college. I promise! I can't not see you." Jen said placing another small kiss upon Tillys lips before they got up to pay and head back out to the car.

Before they got back in to drive home Tilly pulled Jen into an embrace just wanting to feel her arms around her once more today. Jen stroked the back of Tillys head enjoying the warmth of the cuddle and the feel of Tillys body against hers.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they travelled home, quietly singing to the radio playing softly and glancing over at each to smile, Tilly blew a kiss over to Jen as she drove, not wanting to distract her like she had done this morning.

As they pulled back into the village the first people they saw was Maddie and Sinead leaving the coffee house, they wave through the windows and carried on driving over to Tillys to drop her off. They lingered in the car for a moment, Tilly not wanting to leave she turned in her chair to face Jen. "This day has been perfect Jen, thank you" "Your very welcome babe, I could get used to days like this all the time." They leant over to each other and kissed tenderly, "I'll see you soon" Jen whispered as they broke apart. Tilly grinned and headed out of the door, she had to tidy up before her parents returned home. She turned and took one last glance at Jen waving and smiling at her girlfriend watching her from her car, Jen waved back and Tilly headed inside.

She dashed around tidying the evidence that was laid around showing she had been there with someone else for the past two nights, her and Jen had left clothing everywhere and there were two wine glasses out in both the dining room and the living room.

Tilly headed upstairs to her room to check it wasn't too messed up, she looked around and saw that Jen had left her a note on her dresser. _When did she leave this?_ Tilly thought walking over and picking it up, she laid down on her front and read the note.

_Hey gorgeous, I just wanted to leave you this so you know I'm thinking about you even though I'm not there. The past two days/nights have been the best of my life, I have fallen so much in love with you and I never want this feeling to leave._

_You are so special to me Tilly, I'm sorry for hurting you in the past. I promise it will never happen again. It broke my own heart, but now you have fixed it and it has grown with your love. I can't wait to spend more time with you, I'm going to take you away when the holidays hit so we don't have to hide here in the village._

_Anyway, I will see you again soon my beautiful girl. I love you so much_

_Jen xxxx 3 xxxx_

Tilly felt a small tear escape and fall down her cheek, this woman was amazing and she wanted to shout out to the world that she loved Jen Gilmore. She had never felt as happy as this before in her life, she knew then she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jen. Tilly glanced around her room, and spotted another note stuck to her wardrobe door she giggled to herself as she walked over and picked it off this note simply said

_I love you Tilly Evans_ _3_

"I love you too Jen" she said out loud smiling. Tilly tidied around her room before heading back downstairs knowing her parents would be back any minute, she picked her phone out of her bag and began to text Jen. "Hey beautiful! So I've just walked into my room and found this love note from my gorgeous girlfriend. You are so amazing Jen, you are special to me too and I can't wait for you to take me away it will be perfect. I love you too 3 Tils xxx"

She laid back on the sofa and switched on the TV placing her phone on her chest, still grinning to herself while thinking about the woman who made her heart skip.

She felt her eyes close, she hadn't realised how tired she had been, after all she hadn't slept much in the past couple of days.

She was woken by a hand running through her red hair, "Tilly its mum, are you awake?" she heard softly, wishing it was actually Jen stood over her."Hey mum" Tilly said sleepily moving to get up and hug her.

They sat and talked about the things they had done over the time they were away from each other, Tilly told her mum about the artist she had met during the day and that she had gone out the previous night. Tilly had completely forgotten she had text Jen before falling asleep so was stunned when her phone went off, her mum passed it over glancing at the screen. "Who's Jen hun?" her mum asked suspiciously. "Err she's just a friend mum, some new girl at college." Tilly lied, wanting to tell her mum that she was the woman she was in love with.

Her mum replied with just a "Hmmm ok Tilly" as she stood up and headed into the kitchen. Tilly a bit red-cheeked opened her message from Jen, "I was waiting for you to find it, its been there since Friday night I wrote it while you were sleeping. Perfect is not the word to describe you Tilly, you are so unbelievable, I can't imagine my life without you now. 3 hehe look at us being soppy eh. Baby I can't wait to be with you again, even if its just a walk in the park. I love you. Jen xxx"

Tilly smiled tracing her fingers over the message she had just read smiling away, unbeknown to Tilly her mum had just walked in, "Just a friend eh Tils? That smile says a lot more then you think" Tilly blushed knowing her face expressed more then she wanted. "Well its early days yet mum, we're not ready to tell anyone." Admitting to her mum feeling a little relieved. "Please don't tell dad yet, I'm not ready" the girl asked shyly. "Our secret Tils". Tilly knew she could trust her mum so she wasn't worried about her knowing.

Tilly spent the rest of the day at home with her mum, wondering what Jen was doing at home and thinking about the two days they had shared together.

At home Jen was laid on her bed sprawled out across the space, she was so tired after the little sleep she had managed to get over the past few days. She wanted to go be with Tilly so bad but knew they should give each other at least a few hours apart. Jen had been quizzed by Dianne on her arrival back about her trip, she had to come up with some good lies, even though they all knew she had gone with Tilly anyway. She had received a funny look at some point which confused Jen but she just shrugged it off. She had sat and talked for an hour before explaining she needed to recover from last night and headed up to bed, couple of hours later and she was still laid in the same position. She stretched her hand out wishing Tilly was laid by her side and she sighed, _is it too soon to text her again?_ She thought to herself. As her thoughts ran through her mind she drifted off to sleep, Tillys smiling face dancing in her head.

Jen woke after a few hours of snoozing, she realised she had fallen asleep fully dressed. She reached for her phone, it was almost midnight! "Wow I must have been tired" she said out loud to herself. She noticed a flashing messaged and smiled when Tillys name ran across the top. "Hey babe, I just realised I never replied earlier sorry got talking to my mum. Anyway you're probably asleep now so I shall wish you goodnight. I wish I had you to cuddle. I love you, sweet dreams beautiful. Tils xxx"

Jen just smiled and got up from her bed, she needed to get changed out of her day clothes. She went and got washed and brushed her teeth before climbing under her duvet, she pulled her other pillow closely so she could pretend she wasn't alone. The past two nights she had slept with Tillys arms around her, her arms felt empty tonight and she longed for the girl she loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days went past quickly for the two lovers, they wanted to spend so much time together but both had been rather busy. They had spent hours on the phone talking each night, Tilly has still not told Jen her mum knew about them. She didn't think it was too important as they wouldn't have to be in a situation with the three of them there.

They had tried to see each other at college but the two of them were on different schedules making it difficult.

It was Tuesday morning and Jen was at college preparing her first lesson of the day when her phone buzzed in her pocket, she picked it out and smiled as she read her message from the redhead she loved; "Morning babe, I was just laid thinking about you so I thought I'd text. I think I'm in college this afternoon the same time as you so if you're free let me know and I will pop down to your classroom. I just need to see you. Tils xxx" Jen recalled her schedule for today in her before replying to Tilly.

"Good morning I'm free for 2 hours after lunch gorgeous, I would be honoured if you came down to visit me. I've missed you so much, I need to hold you. Jen xxx"

Tilly grinned as she read her reply and got herself ready for college excited at seeing her girlfriend this afternoon. "I'll see you soon beautiful. Tils xxx" she replied back jumping around her room. She rang Maddie and arranged to meet at 10.30 for college. They both had one lesson before lunch and had arranged to meet up with the others at the coffee house for some food.

As the girls entered college there was a flurry of students rushing around handing in coursework at last minute, they giggled to themselves knowing they had handed all of theres in. As they turned the corner towards their classroom Tilly bumped into some head on, she had not seen who it was as she was stuck in conversation with Maddie about their plans for over the summer. Tilly bent to help pick the persons stuff up she had knocked out of their hands calling to Maddie who just walked on, "Thanks for waiting Mads, see you in class then" shaking her head a little miffed. "Thank you for helping me pick up my books" A soft voice said, Tilly looked up immediately as she knew this voice, she had heard it so many times in her ear. It was Jen, she was gazing at Tilly waiting for her to look up smiling. Tillys inside flipped with delight, she had not seen Jens smile for days, "hey you, I was just thinking about you. I'm really sorry for knocking your stuff everywhere." Tilly said as they both returned to standing. Jen softly grazed Tillys arm with her hand, "Don't worry about it Tils, you looked like you were deep in thought. " Jen teased knowing she had been thinking about her. Tilly licked her bottom lip slightly, watching as Jens eyes followed the movement. "I was just thinking about my girlfriend..." Tilly started talking quietly "How much I want to kiss her lips and touch her skin with my hands"

Jen felt her heart begin to race, she needed this girl now. "Tilly behave yourself, otherwise I won't be held responsible for my actions." She replied grinning at the redhead teasing her, them both stood there gazing at each other, looking down to their lips and deep into theirs eyes. They were covered by the students rushing around thankfully.

"Well I guess I better go to my class. See you later on yeh" Tilly asked making sure Jen still wanted to see her at college. "Can't wait" Jen said excitedly and ran her hand down Tillys arm quickly.

Tilly headed into her classroom and found her seat next to Maddie, "Thanks for waiting Mads" she said. "Sorry babe, just wanted to get our spot before it filled up" she smiled apologetically. Tilly didn't really mind as she got to spend just a few moments with Jen, she did enjoy the snatched moments they had at college because it tested their self control. Tilly knew that Jen wanted her as much as she wanted Jen every time they saw each other. She hoped this feeling never died down, new relationships are filled with excitement and longing to be close, she had seen her friends relationships die down and she didn't want this to happen with Jen.

Their lesson dragged, all Tilly could think about was meeting up with her gorgeous teacher after dinner, her thoughts were interrupted by the bell telling them it was lunch time. "Thank god for that!" Maddie exclaimed almost running out of the classroom. Tilly wasn't far behind and they headed out of the college and towards the coffee house to meet the others.

The hour of lunch was gonna pass slowly the girl thought to herself as the others all chatted around her, Tilly was mesmerised in her own thoughts about the teacher she didn't hear George calling her name until something was thrown her way.

"Tilly where are you today? You've been sat there quietly for ages" George exclaimed confused. "Sorry hun, just thinking. What were you saying?" She asked feeling embarrassed as being caught. They sat there and talked for the next hour, Tilly trying to keep on track of the group. As they all got up to leave and go back to college Tilly went over to the counter and bought Jen a chocolate muffin and a coffee.

"You still hungry Tils?" Maddie laughed as they girl came out of the door, "Yeh I missed breakfast, have got a revision session this afternoon while your all in class so thought I'd stock up on caffeine." She lied wondering if they would believe her.

"Tilly you do far too much revision, its a wonder your head is still this small" Sinead joked poking Tilly in head. Tilly joked with them as they headed back into the building, she glanced over at the clock and smiled knowing Jen would be alone now. She turned and hugged the girls and set off down the stairs to the art department, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. As she reached the door she peered through the tiny glass window and her heart jumped as she saw Jen sat at her desk doing some marking as per usual.

She quietly entered the room and walked over to where Jen was sat, "Am I ok to be here while you're working babe?" Tilly asked breaking Jens concentration. Jen looked up to see her girl stood in front of her, holding out cake and coffee. "Oh my babe you're a god-send. And you're welcome to be here any time you want." She replied grinning away. Tilly pulled a chair over and sat next to Jen placing her snacks on the desk.

"You're so thoughtful Tilly, I was just thinking I hadn't had anything to eat yet, I've been busy all lunch time." The brunette said leaning over to place a kiss on Tilly's lips and resting her hand on the girls knee squeezing it softly. Just this small touch ignited a fire in Tillys belly, Tilly tried not to act on this feeling just yet she had only just arrived there.

She pulled back looking into Jens eyes smiling, "What's up babe?" the woman asked looking concerned, "Nothing, I just wanted to pace myself. My stomachs going mental and I feel like I need to have right you now" Tilly admitted lowering her head a little. Jen lifted her chin back up with a finger to look at her girls face, "Tilly, you don't need to stop yourself, just feel the moment and go with your heart" the last but whispered as Jen claimed the girls lips again but more passionately then before, their lips parting and moving with the rhythm of their hearts beating as one.

The kissing became heated as the built up passion from the past few days was being released. Tilly had moved herself forward to straddle Jen on her chair needing to be closer, Jen moaned as the contact with the girl sent a fire bolt through her stomach. As the kisses intensified Jens phone began to ring on the desk next to them, she looked out the corner of her eye and say it said _Mr Keeler_ across the screen. Breaking the kiss quickly she gasped "Tilly it's the head teacher I really need to answer this" Tilly panicked and moved herself back to her own chair allowing Jen to calm down a little before answering her phone.

Jen quickly moved off her chair and paced around the room talking to her superior, this was the man who decided whether or not she could stay and teach after the summer so she didn't want to ignore a call from him, even if it did mean breaking up a moment with her girlfriend.

Tilly watched her pace around admiring her figure, the way her outfit fitted over her curves showing them off, only Tilly knew what was underneath though and she felt herself blush as visions and images flashed through her mind. Her eyes moved slowly up and down Jens body thinking of the ways she could pleasure it, but not here in the classroom, as much as loved and wanted her she could never risk anything sexual at college.

Jen turned and saw Tilly's eyes undressing her and she raised an eyebrow at the girl before having to bite her lip, she reached out for the nearest thing and threw it towards the dazed redhead pulling her out of it. Their eyes met and they both knew that this was getting dangerous, thank god they only had a few days of college term left otherwise they wouldn't be held responsible for their actions.

As the phone call ended Jen walked back over to where she was sat with Tilly, "Sorry about that gorgeous, it was a feedback call from my assessment. Mr Keeler said he was impressed" Jen said smiling widely.

"I'm so pleased for you Jen, it's your life's dream to teach." Tilly replied grinning also.

"My life seems to be fitting into place now, I have finally got this teaching thing down and I have found the woman of my dreams. The one person I want to spend the rest of my life with" Jen stated as she took Tillys hands in hers. She lifted them up and kissed her fingers softly before smiling at her. Tilly felt a bubble of love rise up and melt in her heart, "I love you so much Jen, you are the only person I ever want in my life" They leant in to kiss one another gently before sitting back in their separate chairs still holding hands.

Tilly pushed the coffee she had brought over to Jen, "You may need this babe, got it extra strong for you" Jen smiled as she sipped the now mildly warm drink "Thank you so much Tils, I can't believe you brought me food and coffee"

"I thought you could do with it babe, I know you always work over lunch" the girl smiled over to Jen.

"You know me so well already babe, its amazing." Jen stroked her thumb over the back of Tillys hand and pulled it away for a moment. She broke the chocolate muffin in half and handed one bit over to Tilly.

They sat in blissful silence eating the cake, looking over to each other to smile.

"Are you free tonight?" Tilly asked a little shyly wanting to see Jen after college. "I think I am sweetheart, what's your plan?" Jen replied equally needing to spend time with her lover. "I just wondered if you wanted to go out for dinner" Tilly nervously asked, she cursed herself for feeling shy at asking out her own girlfriend and she lowered her gaze from Jens.

"I'd love to Tilly, hey..." she said lifting up Tilly's face with her hands "Don't be so shy about asking me, Tilly I would spend every minute of every day with you if I could"

She leant over to place a delicate kiss on the pink lips in her sight to show Tilly she meant every word.

"So what time shall I come for you?" Jen asked smiling, inside she was excited at the thought of her and Tilly going out on a date and the fact that Tilly had asked her.

"About 7? I'm going to book a table when I get home so we don't have to wait around. Then I thought we could go for a walk down by the river in the moonlight." Tilly suggested more confidently.

"Sounds perfect Tilly" Jen pleasantly sighed.

The two turned back to Jens huge pile of marking and sighed, but Tilly stayed and chatted with the teacher to keep her company as she made her way through the pile of students work, exchanging soft touches and seductive glances teasing each other slightly. They were both excited for tonight, it had been the first day since the weekend they had managed to spend time with each other and they were going to make the most of the evening to themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jen left college at 5 panicking she would be late for Tilly, she didn't want her love to think she had changed her mind. As she rushed through the front door her phone beeped loudly making her jump, she ignored it for a moment as she flurried upstairs before bumping into Sinead. "Oh hey Jen, mum wondered if you were in for tea tonight" the girl asked.

"I have plans with a friend tonight hun, its been planned for weeks sorry" Jen knew this was convincing although recently she had been missing to see 'friends' a lot.

"You got a secret girlfriend we don't know about Jen?" Sinead teased nudging Jens ribs laughing. Jen looked shocked at the girl, "Err no I don't why?" the teacher felt her face flush.

"I'm only teasing Jen don't look so scared, otherwise people will think you are hiding something" Sinead headed back downstairs leaving Jen stood outside her room, putting a hand to her face she felt the heat radiating from them and shook her head. She remembered her phone had beeped and pulled it out her pocket as she entered her room, her message was from Tilly. "Hey gorgeous, just letting you know the table is booked for us. I'm so excited to be with you tonight. I'll see you in a couple of hours babe. Love you lots, Tils xxx"

Jen laid on her bed for a moment just reading the text over, the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about the moonlight walk along the river after dinner. She closed her eyes and pictured the redheads face, the moons glow accenting her gorgeous features, _get ready Jen otherwise it wont happen_ she told herself walking to her wardrobe.

Across the village Tilly was getting ready with her mums help, she was so grateful her mum agreed to keep her secret and she now had someone to talk about her new relationship with.

"So where you going Tils?" her mum asked assisting with her hair. "I'm taking Jen out for dinner, she's coming to pick me up and we're heading into town. You don't mind do you mum?" she turned to look at her mum smiling at her. "She's special to you isn't she sweetie, I can tell by the way your face lights up when you talk about her."

"She is mum, I feel like she's my world" Tillys mum leant over and hugged her daughter stroking her hair. "Well let's get you looking gorgeous for Jen then." Her mum grinned and they continued to get Tilly ready for her date. Tillys phone buzzed across the desk in front of her "Here hun its Jen" her mum said passing over the phone. Tilly loved how comfortable her mum had fell into conversations about Jen, she opened her message already smiling

"Hey my sexy girlfriend. I'm so excited for tonight too, it feels forever since we've been alone properly. I'll see you real soon. Love you more, Jen xxx"

Tilly just replied with "3 xxxx" and smiled to herself like a child at Christmas and finished getting herself presentable for when the brunette arrived to pick her up.

Tilly paced around the living room looking at the clock, it was 6.20 and Jen would be here any minute to pick her up for their date. Tilly laughed to herself, _I'm taking my girlfriend out but she's coming here to pick me up_. She jumped as she heard a quiet knock at the door _she's here_, Tilly's insides began to flip. She saw her mum go to answer the door and she knew Jen may freak out a little, but to her surprise she heard Jen greet her mum warmly and they both entered back into the living room. Tilly was glad her dad wasn't it right now as she would be asking so many awkward questions, but her mum stayed in character 'not knowing'.

"Hey you, are you ready to go?" Jen asked gazing at the girl across the room smiling widely at her, trying not to stare at her for too long. Tilly slowly began to move, admiring Jens body with her eyes as she walked, "I sure am" Tilly replied quietly giving her mum a quick hug as she walked past. "She's gorgeous" Tilly's mum whispered as she hugged her. Tilly smiled at her mum as she walked closer to Jen. "I'll probably be back late so I'll see you in the morning mum" the girl said as she headed out the door. "Have a good night girls" her mum shouted out the door as she watched them enter Jens jeep. They both waved back at her mum watching for her to return inside.

In the confines of the jeep they both relaxed, "You look amazing sweetie" Jen said leaning over to kiss Tilly now her mum had gone back in. Tilly had missed the feel of Jens lips, although they had a small encounter this afternoon, and she pressed her lips against the teachers ruby ones pursed nearby. "I've missed you Jen" Tilly whispered as they broke apart running her hand over Jens knee. Jen stopped Tillys hand from moving too far as she wanted to get through the meal in one piece, "Save it for later babe" Jen winked at her telling her she wasn't mad. She softly stroked Tillys face before setting off out of the village and into town them both chatting quietly to each other Tilly trying not to distract Jen as her body was so desperately telling her to do so. The radio was playing Whitney Housten's 'I will always love you' causing them both to smile thinking about the other, even though they weren't touching Jen could feel herself heating up so she rolled down the window for air.

"Feeling hot babe? I know I am just sitting next to you" Tilly had given into her teasing desires, she felt like should would burst if she didn't.

"Tilly I always feel hot around you, my body seems to go into overdrive whenever you're near" Jen teased back not daring to look at the redhead in the seat next to her.

They both let out a laugh as they arrived into town, the streets fairly empty except for the few couples also heading out for dinner. Jen parked the car up behind the restaurant and they both exited the vehicle, Jen moved around the vehicle needing to embrace her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her pushing her slightly against the car leaning over to press their lips together, Tilly's arms came up and wrapped around Jens neck pulling her girl closer to her. Their lips moved gently together both of them trying to hold back on passion for now, Jen lifted her head back up "Thank you for tonight..." she continued looking at Tillys confused face, "Just in case I forget to tell you later tonight meant the world to me, thank you" with this she pressed another small kiss to the girls plump lips before they walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Table for Tilly Evans please" the redhead asked as they stood at the front. "If you would follow me please" the waiter said politely. The pair followed him over to their table being told someone would be with them soon to take their orders. They sat opposite each smiling to themselves before looking into each others eyes, "This is my favourite place to eat, so I wanted to share it with you" Tilly said reaching for the teachers hand lacing her fingers through Jens. "I'm so pleased you brought me here Tilly, the building is amazing" she said looking around at the ornate paintings and statues placed around the building. "I thought you'd like it, although the beauty of these paintings are nothing compared to you" Tilly added glancing up through her eyelashes smiling sweetly to Jen. "Tilly you are one of the most romantic people I know" Jen said her hand stroking over Tillys gently "Its one of the reasons I love you so much" She picked up the girls hand and kissed her palm leaning her lipstick mark on it, they were interrupted by the waiter coming over to take their orders.

The waiter left with orders and leaving the girls in their own company talking about the art dotted around the place. Jen felt Tilly's toes begin to stroke her ankle under the table, looking over at the girl it seemed she either hadn't realised she was doing it or is teasing her lightly. Jen let her carry on feeling the arousal begin in her stomach, fighting back the urge to drag the girl into the toilet and have her way with her.

Their food arrived quite quickly allowing Jen to breathe for a while as they concentrated on their food, this girl would be the death of her she made her heart beat so fast and her insides twist with passion. "This food is amazing!" Jen said surprised as she forked the food into her mouth, this provoked a lustful stare from Tilly as she watched Jens lips close around the fork, she gulped down the breathe caught in her throat. "You ok babe?" Jen asked smirking, knowing she was finally getting to the girl sat opposite. "Yeh fine, just feeling a little flushed. It's rather warm in here don't you think?" Tilly giggled, Jen loved to hear her laugh.

As their plates were cleared another waiter brought their dessert over, Tilly had ordered a sharing portion so they could feed it to each other. "Tilly do you have naughty intentions with this dessert?" Jen asked daringly. She watched as the girl blushed pink causing a laugh from Jen, "I'm joking babe, no need to blush" Tilly batted Jens hand over the table playfully, "You're so funny Jen, my cheeks are roasting now I can feel it" she said pressing her hand to her face. Jen apologetically offered a spoon of dessert over the table to Tilly who gratefully opened her mouth to take it. Jens gazed faltered as a glimpse of Tillys tongue appeared licking the spoon as it was taken out of her mouth, the brunettes breath began to speed up as she thought about the things Tilly has done to her with that tongue.

"Jen!" Tilly called louder, breaking her out of her daze, "Are you still here with me?"

"I'm sorry babe, just got a bit distracted" this time it was Jen who had pink cheeks. Tilly laughed at her and they carried on feeding each other the dessert. "You know if it wasn't for all these people I would have had you over the table" Jen admitted, then suddenly shocked as she realised she had said it out loud. Tilly raised her eyebrow at her and smiled the most seductive smile, she had got to Jen big time. "Baby if I could I'd have you all the time" Tilly replied spooning more dessert to herself.

The tension between them was strong, they both felt the pull of passion inside them growing and both of them trying to push it down until they were completely alone.

They changed the conversation subject and waited until the bill was delivered to their table, Jen pulled out her purse only for Tilly to stop her, "This is on me darling, its my treat" she smiled over the table. Tilly got up and walked over to the desk and paid for the meal, Jens eyes glued to her body. She was stunned out of the gaze when Tillys phone buzzed from inside her jacket pocket, "Babe your phones going off" she mentioned as Tilly returned.

Picking up her jacket and holding her hand out to Jen they left the restaurant hand in hand.

"Urgh its Maddie, she wants to go out tonight." Tilly remarked looking a bit disappointed. Tilly thought it would be easier to ring her to explain but she was wrong, Maddie was taking no prisoners and she insisted she was meeting Tilly in town and dragging her to the club.

Tilly had tried to put her off but the blonde wasn't backing down, she told Tilly she would be there in one hour and to meet her by the edge of the river.

Tilly's face dropped as she put her phone back in her pocket, "I'm so sorry Jen I tried to stop her but she didn't listen. I so wanted tonight to be perfect and it's ruined" Jen turned the girl round to face her "Nothing is ruined sweetheart, tonight has been magical nothing can ruin this." She cupped Tilly's face in her hands and kissed her gently, "We can still sit by the river until they get here, I'll just tell them I bumped into you waiting by yourself". Tilly kissed her girl again with more force, her tongue licking across Jens bottom lip before sliding it in to meet the teachers waiting tongue. Tillys hands stroked Jens back softly, digging her fingernails in slightly causing a shiver from Jen. After a few moments they broke apart Jen taking Tillys hand and leading her to the bench near the river, they sat down closely intertwining their hands with each others needing to stay close as they knew that soon they would have to part.

The hour waiting for the girls passed quicker than they would have both liked, they had sat and just enjoyed each others company in the moonlight, the reflection bouncing off the water of the river lighting up both of their faces. The both felt a little deflated that their night had been interrupted but Jen knew she had to stop Tilly from being with her friends, even though the girl didn't want to leave her side tonight, Jen had her arm draped around the girls shoulders keeping the contact close.

Tilly's phone buzzed in her free hand. It was a text from Maddie telling her they were almost in town, she sighed and showed the message to Jen with a heavy heart "I really don't feel like going out Jen" Tilly said resting her head on Jens shoulder "I know babe, how about you come find me when you get back to Sineads. Maybe we could have a secret snuggle." Jen suggested aiming to raise the girls spirits. "You promise?" Tilly asked raising her head to look Jen in the face "I promise, you know I can't resist you" she ran her thumb across Tillys lips before gently pressing her own against them. The kiss was slow and passionate neither of them wanting to let go, Jen held Tillys face in place as she felt a small tear escape down her cheek, it wasn't hers. She just held Tilly "Baby it will be fine, tonight was amazing. I love you so much"

Tilly pulled her face away as Jen wiped her tears away, "I love you too Jen". Jen wiped her mascara trail of her face and made Tilly look presentable again.

"There you are babe!" Tilly heard being shouted her way, the girls had arrived to take her out. "Oh hey Jen, what you doing here?" Sinead asked looking at them both.

"I bumped into Tilly coming out of the restaurant with her parents. She said she was waiting for you so I waited with her to keep her company" she quickly said. "Oh that's so nice of you babe" Maddie gleamed at them.

As the girls took Tillys hand and pulled her towards the club she glanced back at Jen sat on the bench watching her depart, "I'm sorry, I love you" she mouthed at her girlfriend and she received the biggest smile in return.

Jen walked to her car as the girls entered into the club opposite the restaurant they had just shared their meal. She sighed heavily wishing she was still with them, she picked up her phone to text Tilly and jumped as her phone beeped first, it was from Tilly "I love you, I will come find you later 3 Tils xxx" Jen smiled, and replied "I was just about to text you, enjoy your night sweetheart and I'll see you soon. Love you 3 Jen xxx"

She started her engine and headed off home heading straight up to bed.

Meanwhile in the club Tilly was reluctantly dancing trying to hide the disappointment of not being with Jen, "Hey babe cheer up you" Maddie said poking her in the ribs, Tilly smiled and knew they only wanted to enjoy a night out with her and accepted the drinks offered.

As the hours dragged by Maddie came over to the bar with another girl which Tilly recognised slightly, "Hey Tils look who I bumped into, remember her from the other night" Maddie said thrusting the girl towards Tilly. The redhead stepped closer to Maddie and quietly said "Maddie I told you I wasn't interested in anyone right now" "Relax Tils, you just need to enjoy the night and pull some ladies" Maddie pulled Sinead away leaving the two girls at the bar, Tilly glaring at their backs as they walked away. Turning to let the girl know she wasn't interested the girl planted a kiss on Tilly's lips, "Where's your bodyguard tonight?" the girl asked Tilly, "If you're referring to my girlfriend she is busy tonight" Tilly snapped back.

"Too busy to hang out with you" the girl replied pushing Tilly slightly over into a corner. Tilly began to feel frightened _why did my friends do this to me?_ she repeated over in her head feeling tears fill up her eyes. "You know you like me Tilly, your friends told me you were looking for someone new." The girl took Tillys hand but Tilly ripped it out, "I'm not looking for anyone I _have_ someone, you saw the other night." Tilly felt her voice begin to leave her as her back hit a wall, "Please leave me alone" Tilly cried as the girl moved closer stroking Tillys arms pressing herself against her.

The other girl felt she may have pushed a little hard watching the tears fall from the redheads eyes, she stepped back and allowed Tilly to leave. Storming over the dance floor she purposely shoved her way through Sinead and Maddie busy dancing, their faces dropped as they saw the state their friend was in and they followed calling after her.

They ran outside and saw Tilly sat on the curb curled up in herself, they tried to put their arms around her but Tilly shrugged them beginning to shout at them whilst crying uncontrollably.

"Think we should get Tilly back" Maddie turned to Sinead, "We'll take her back to mine, don't want her parents worrying" They hustled Tilly over to a taxi she was still crying, she had felt betrayed by her friends.

Jen was woken by the sound of the door slamming downstairs, the sound of voices loudly beneath her. She turned to look at the clock, it was 2am, _it'll just be the girls coming home_ she thought to herself deciding she may as well visit the bathroom while she's up.

As she stepped onto the landing she heard that one of the voices was shouting, "I can't believe you did that to me Maddie, do you know how scared I got. She practically forced herself onto me" this was followed by a loud cry which didn't seem to stop. Jens heart dropped in her chest, this shouting and crying was coming from Tilly, she raised her hand to her mouth shocked and before she knew it she descended down the stairs to comfort her girlfriend. As she turned into the living room she saw Tilly was curled up in a corner of the sofa, Maddie and Sinead knelt on the floor next to her trying to comfort her but Tilly was too mad with them. Jen felt her heart break seeing her girl in this state, she immediately walked over gesturing to the girls to come talk to her in the kitchen. "Whats happened?" she asked really concerned. The girls explained about introducing the other girl to Tilly "We don't know what actually happened she won't talk to us." Sinead added in. They all looked over towards Tilly, she was still curled up in a ball crying into her body. "Go upstairs girls I'll see if I can get her to talk." The girls knew that maybe Tilly would talk to Jen as she was older so they agreed and headed upstairs.

Jen knelt where the girls had been and placed her hand softly over Tillys, "Hey Tilly, its Jen" she quietly said, hoping she would be heard over the sobs. She stretched over and placed a kiss on the girls hand. "Tilly? Talk to me". Tillys head slowly raised and more tears fell as she focussed on Jens face in front of her, Jen immediately raised herself to the sofa and wrapped her arms around the girl wanting to protect her as Tilly flung herself towards Jen needing her warmth. Jen sat there cradling her girl stroking her hair softly as Tilly cried into her, they sat there for what felt like hours before Tillys cries subsided a little. Jen needed to know what happened to her girl , "Tilly, what happened sweetheart" she asked softly still stroking her soft red hair. She heard Tilly sniff and her head raised which was buried in her chest, "That girl from the other night" Tilly started, hoping that Jen wouldn't be mad with her. "What did she do babe?" Jen was looking concerned at Tilly who shook her head avoiding Jens gaze. "She, she tried to force herself on me" once she started she let it all out as more tears filled her eyes. "Maddie had brought her over and she forcefully kissed me, I told her I wasn't interested one bit but she backed me into a corner. I told her to leave me alone Jen I promise" she cried. That last bit broke her heart, Tilly thought she may blame her for the assault. She just cuddled Tilly back into her "This is not your fault Tilly, some people just don't know when to stop themselves" Jen felt her own eyes filling up as she felt she should have been there to protect the vulnerable girl. She cupped Tillys cheeks wanting to look her in the face, "Tilly she didn't do anything sexual to you did she" the girl shook her head "She just frightened me, she backed me up into a corner and tried to kiss me again."

Jen pulled her back into a hug needing to show Tilly she was there for her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there so save you Tilly" Jen said releasing a few tears of her own. "I can't believe the girls didn't listen to you". Jen laced her fingers though Tillys wanting to keep her close.

They sat there for another half an hour just cuddling, secretly Jen wanted to make sure the others had fallen asleep so Tilly could sleep in her room not wanting to let her go.

"Lets go to bed Tils you need to sleep, you can stay with me. The others are asleep now" Jen suggested softly. Tilly nodded her head and they raised off the sofa heading up the stairs, right now Tilly didn't care whether the others were asleep or not she wanted to be with Jen tonight.

As they arrived upstairs Tilly was still sniffing back her tears, this making Maddie appear out of Sinead's room. "Tils are you ok? You coming to bed?" Maddie asked worried about her friend. "Maddie I'm still mad with you so I'm gonna sleep on Jens floor, she said I can" Tilly said bluntly. "I'm really sorry Tils, I didn't know she would do that" Maddie stepped out and hugged her friend before disappearing back into sleep. Tilly turned and saw that Jen had waited for her, taking her hand they both entered Jens room. Tilly began to get undressed as Jen moved over to stop her, "Let me" the teacher whispered quietly. Jen slowly stripped the clothing off of Tilly trailing kisses along her skin as she did so. The feeling of Jens lips of her skin lifted Tillys spirits slightly, she could feel Jen wanted to show her how much she loved her.

Jen led her over to the bed as she took her own nightwear off, "I'm not going to pressure you into anything Tilly, I just want to be close to you" Jen admitted not wanting to scare Tilly tonight. They were both stood by the side of the bed naked, Tilly leant over and pulled back the covers climbing in and gesturing for Jens hand pulling her in after her. They laid facing each other, lips inches away just staring into each others eyes "Thank you Jen" Tilly whispered before closing the gap leaving small kisses along the brunettes lips before pressing them fully together, their lips moved in sync over each other provoking small moans from both of the women. Jens arm draped over Tillys side pulling her in closer, their bodies flushed together.

Jen broke off the kiss, as much as she wanted to be with her intimately she was still concerned Tilly would be feeling fragile. She laid back and rested Tillys head onto her shoulder cuddling her close, "I love you Tilly, I will love you forever" Jen whispered as she felt Tilly drift off, Tilly brought her arm up around Jens neck, her leg draped over Jens as she snuggled her face into her neck. Jens head dropped onto Tillys as she softly stroked her back as the girl fell asleep on her before allowing herself to fall into a peaceful sleep with her girl by her side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Buzz buzz buzz*

This was the sound that woke Tilly the next morning, it repeated over and over again before she realised it was her phone hidden away in her bag on the floor. She really didn't want to move from the protective arms of her girlfriend still around her so she ignored it and snuggled back into Jens neck, they had stayed in this embrace all night. Tilly moved her face and her lips accidently grazed across Jens neck, she moved away not wanting to wake her. Inside she felt guilty for waking Jen up last night with her shouting but was so pleased to see her face comforting her, she remembered how angry she was at Maddie and Sinead for leaving her and subconsciously tightened her fist not realising she was actually making a fist with her right hand.

She was alerted to this fact by a little moan from Jen, "Tilly be careful" she moaned out quietly "That's my stomach you're clenching onto". Jen turned to face Tilly wondering if she was ok. "I'm sorry Jen I didn't mean to, I was just feeling a little angry" Tilly answered quietly. They were talking hushed as they didn't want to alert anyone they were awake in case they came in to see Tilly and find her in their teachers bed.

"You still angry with the girls babe? They didn't know it would have happened, although I know you told them to back off with introducing you" Jen stroked Tilly's face with her free hand, "I just wanted to tell them about us and maybe they would have left me alone" Tilly said sadly. "We can soon Tilly, college is nearly over and we can tell them" Jen smiled trying to raise the red heads spirits. Tilly formed a weak smile before shifting closer to Jen, "Thank you for coming down to me Jen, I didn't mean to wake you though I just couldn't control myself." Tilly admitted lowering her gaze away from Jens.

"Tilly don't be sorry, I felt awful when I saw you I wished I had stayed with you. I'm just glad I was able to be here for you when I could" Jen tightened her arms around the girl and kissed her on the forehead.

*Buzz buzz buzz*

"Argh, my phone has been going off all morning. I know it will either be Maddie or my mum" Tilly sighed finally pulling herself away to pick her phone up off the floor, a cushion flying over her head as she bent down to the floor. She got back up and turned to look at Jen who was now sat up mocking a face of innocence "You watch yourself Miss Gilmore, that's a dangerous game to start with me" Tilly looked seriously at her holding back a smile while raising her eyebrow suggestively. "What game?" Jen mocked pulling out a pillow from behind her slowly unnoticed by the girl sat opposite her. Before Tilly knew it a pillow had pelted towards her head which knocked her sideways hearing Jen laughing at her.

Tilly grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it back towards Jen hitting her in the face silencing the laughing, which caused the teen to laugh herself seeing Jens shocked face.

Tilly leapt off the bed as she saw Jen moving towards her, trying to stifle her giggles at the thought she was running round in her pants while the girls slept next door.

Jen followed her off the bed and batted her across the bum with her pillow while admiring the way the girls body moved as she ran, Jen could feel her body reacting to the view but knew that once they would start something it would be hard to stop her instincts. That was not the way she wanted them to be found out.

She was knocked out of her thoughts as the pillow Tilly was carrying hit her across the back, "Tilly I'm going to get you for this" Jen said as she dropped her pillow and wrestled the girl onto her bed straddling her waist. Tilly's phone began to buzz again underneath her back and Jen reached under and threw it away so Tilly wouldn't be distracted.

"I'm going to finish this game I started babe" Jen smiled seductively pinning Tillys arms to the bed, her instincts had overtaken after all and she was in no emotional state to stop, her body was aching for Tilly.

"Oh and how do you plan to finish it eh?" Tilly was daring Jen to take control of her, a cheeky gleam flashed across her eyes.

Thankful and slightly miffed that there wasn't much clothing to strip off Jen leant forward letting her hair tickle up Tilly's chest blowing air slowly on her travels up. Jen heard Tilly's breath catch as she blew over her breast lightly, it causing her nipple to harden slightly.

"Jen" was all Tilly could say as her breathing began to speed up. Jen didn't want to take things all the way as she knew they would get lost in the moment, but she thought a little teasing would set them up for the day.

Tilly tried to move her arms but Jen kept them in place, "Tilly you have to play the game" she whispered into her ear before licking the edge of the ear and sucking in her lobe. Tilly turned her head to capture Jens lips in a passionate kiss, the girls tongue searching for her teachers causing torment on top of her. Jen moved one of her hands to caress Tillys breast, her fingers stroking over the soft flesh before circling her nipple provoking a low moan from Tilly as their lips moved together.

The teen began to feel frustrated she couldn't use her hands to run over Jen but she felt so turned on she didn't care as much, another moan left her lips as she felt Jen grind down against her hips. Pulling her lips away to breathe she rasped "Jen you're killing me, I need you". Jen smiled down at her girl who was in her own world feeling the brunettes touch, she adored her girl so much and it turned her on knowing she was causing this.

Jen leant back down and trailed small kisses down the sweet tasting neck of the teen laid underneath her, her hand still caressing her breast she tightened her grip on either side of her with her legs.

The passion was building so high Jen knew she couldn't stop now, she needed to fulfil her desires and she began to lay herself down over the top of Tilly finally letting the girls arms free. They were suddenly wrapped around her pulling her closer, their bodies wanting to be one. Their lips met once again fuelling their desire.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard on Jens door, the two women jumped apart as they heard a voice calling through it, "Tilly are you awake, we want to see you" it was Maddie.

They looked at each, their eyes still filled with passion, their breathing heavy but they knew they couldn't let themselves be as one while everyone was in the house.

Catching her breath Tilly feebly replied "Yes I'm awake I'll be out in a minute".

Jen threw over her dressing gown for Tilly and hid herself back under the duvet, "Tilly are you ok?" Maddie asked quietly. "Yes Maddie I'm fine, I'm just getting up" Tilly snapped back by accident. Tilly leant over the bed and quickly kissed Jen who was watching her, "I'm sorry babe, I'll make it up to you" Tilly whispered as she headed towards the door, she picked up a stray pillow and threw it towards Jen sticking her tongue out, Jen just laughed and smiled at her as she left the room.

Tilly stepped out the door, shut it behind her and leant against it waiting for Maddie's apology; she didn't want to move to far away from Jen.

"Tilly are you ok? Were really sorry we left you last night we thought you would be ok." Maddie said looking at the floor. "Well you were wrong Mads, I wasn't ok. I was really frightened last night." Tilly felt the anger in her rise again but fought it down, she had shouted enough last night. "Just be thankful Jen was here Mads, I was so angry at you last night I would have walked out" she added calmly. Maddie stepped forward and hugged her, "I'm so sorry babe, it will never happen again. Is Jen awake, I want to thank her for looking after you." Maddie said going to open the door, "No she's still sleeping I think" Tilly said blocking the door defensively, she didn't want Maddie to see that she hadn't slept on the floor but in Jens bed. "You coming down for some breakfast Tils?" Maddie enquired holding her friends hand. Tilly smiled at her, "Yes I will, let me go get my phone and I'll meet you downstairs." Tilly said heading backwards into Jens room, "See you in a minute" the girl finished with as she disappeared. Maddie smiled and headed downstairs to where Sinead was sat with her mum eating breakfast.

Tilly climbed back onto the bed for a small cuddle with Jen, "You coming down with me babe?" Tilly asked resting her head on the brunettes shoulder. "Won't they suspect us going down together?" Jen asked a little scared.

"No they'll just think I woke you for breakfast, come on you" Tilly stated pulling Jen up by her hand. She untied the dressing gown, "Tilly what you doing?" Jen asked her eyes darted all over the girls body. "Well you will need this, I'll put my clothes back on" Tilly laughed throwing the article of clothing towards Jen. The redhead rolled her eyes as Jen covered herself up and they both headed downstairs holding hands part way down and letting go as they turned into the kitchen where the rest of the household were sat around the table eating.

The glanced at each other smiling before sitting down with the rest of them wanting to be closer but feeling the excitement of hiding still exhilarating.

After they had eaten Jen wandered back upstairs to get changed as she was in college this afternoon, Tilly stayed with the girls all squashed up on the sofa watching a film.

Tilly laid her head back on the sofa turning her head every now and then to see if Jen had returned downstairs, sighing every time as she hadn't appeared. "Tils? You've gone off into your world again" Sinead said poking her in the stomach. "Sorry hun, was just thinking" Tilly said bringing herself out of her daze focussing back onto the film.

"Hmmm you got a secret bird we don't know about too?" Sinead asked cheekily, "No what makes you think that? And what do you mean too? Who else has one?" Tilly replied fishing for gossip.

"I think Jen has" Sinead said "Really? What makes you think that?" Maddie added in.

"She's just been different recently, like before she was so moody and glum but now she's always singing and smiling stupidly every time she picks up her phone. And she keeps disappearing on nights and not coming home." Sinead explained to them both, Tilly trying not to smile to widely as she thought to herself, _I really have made Jen happier_.

"Tilly what you smiling at?" Maddie questioned watching Tilly change her facial expression. "I didn't realise I was sorry. So what we going to do today?" Tilly said changing the subject before she blurted out that she was the reason Jen was smiling.

"We could go into town? There's a new dress I need to buy" Maddie said dramatically.

"Cool, I'm up for that" Tilly and Sinead answered in unison. They all rose from the sofa and headed upstairs so the other two could get themselves dressed, as they reached the landing Tilly said, "Erm I just need to pop in Jens room to get the rest of my stuff. Is that ok?"

"Yeh course babe, we'll get ready and meet you downstairs" Maddie answered smiling at Tilly. The girl knocked on Jens bedroom door, "Jen am I ok to come and get my stuff?" there was no answer so Tilly leant her head on the door to listen in. Before she knew her face fell full on between Jens breasts, the door had been opened and she lost her balance. A shot of passion ran through them both with the contact as they had been interrupted before.

"Ooo Tilly if you wanted me that badly you only had to ask" Jen laughed at the girl whose face was now a rosy pink colour. "Sorry Jen I was just listening to see if you were in" she said her cheeks growing even pinker.

Jen stepped back into her room allowing Tilly to follow, the teacher was still giggling quietly at the situation. "What's your plans for the day?" Jen asked trying to defuse the sexual tension in the room she could feel rising. "Maddie wants to go into town shopping, it was kind of my idea as I was trying to change the subject of their conversation" Tilly answered smiling at the gorgeous teacher stood in front of her.

"Oh and what were they talking about for you to change it?" Jen asked a little concerned. "Sinead seems to think you have a secret girlfriend" Tilly honestly replied "She said you've changed recently, a lot happier I think she said" Tilly added walking slowly towards Jen.

"Well she's right, I do have a secret girlfriend and she's the love of my life" Jen said as she wrapped her arms around the teens waist, "She's gorgeous, very smart and she excites me in a way I've never felt before" Jen whispered the last part into Tillys ear as she pressed their hips together. Tilly smiled as she leant in to kiss Jens soft lips hovering above hers, "Tilly you got your bag sorted babe?" Sinead shouted through the closed door, the pair turned their heads quickly and jumped apart as they saw the door handle move downwards. "Tils you ready?" Sinead repeated, "Yes was just looking for my shoe" Tilly smiled, her breathing calming itself down as she headed out Jens room glancing back once more to look at her girlfriends face grinning at her and they both sighed as they were separated.

Jens insides were going mental, twice in one morning had they been stopped by the other teens in the house, her needs for Tilly becoming stronger. Shaking her head wishing she didn't have to teach this afternoon she picked up her bag and wandered downstairs. Dianne was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast still "Hey Jen, was wondering if you were in for tea tonight. I've got the girls over and could do with some adult company"

"Yeh sure I'll be here" Jen replied smiling excited that Tilly would be here when she got back from college. She replayed some of the question Dianne had just asked and her brain started questioning her, _adult company, Tilly's just a girl, but she's so mature. Jen you know age doesn't matter when it comes to love._ Jen fought with herself for a moment deciding to ignore it, Tilly was her girl and she didn't care if everyone else saw her as a girl she was a woman in Jens eyes and she wasn't that much older herself. Shrugging it off she let herself feel excited again as she headed out to her Jeep to pull out her art folders she needed for class. As she opened one of the back doors something caught her eye on the floor between the two front seats, reaching in she pulled it out and saw it was one of Tilly's bracelets from the previous night when they had gone for their meal. Smiling she pushed it over her hand and wore it with the rest of hers dangling around her wrist, she had a part of Tilly with her wherever she went. Gathering her stuff from the jeep she headed over to college humming to herself and thinking about seeing Tilly this evening.

Searching the shops all afternoon had been a tiring process for Tilly, as much as she loved shopping Maddie and Sinead always seemed to take forever trying stuff on. As they wandered around Tilly decided she wanted to find Jen a present as a thank you for last night, but she didn't know what would possibly be good enough for her girlfriend. As they walked down the high street they passed a small vintage shop, Tilly thought this would be a perfect place to find something. "Hey can we go in here?" Tilly asked turning to the girls. "Yeh sure Tils, it looks quite nice in here actually" Maddie replied and they all headed into the shop.

Tilly looked around the walls fascinated, there was ornate paintings hanging around, jewellery stands containing some beautiful pieces, shelves containing ornaments and clothes racks filled with cute dresses and other vintage style clothing.

Tilly scanned the shop looking for something appropriate, and then her eyes fell on something shining from across the room. She looked around to see where the girls before walking over to where it was placed, she smiled to herself, it was perfect. Picking it up carefully she walked over to the counter and paid for it before the girls caught up with her and they headed back out into the street. "Lets go for lunch" Tilly stated pleased with herself.

"Deal babe, I'm starving" Maddie grinned back over watching Tilly pat her handbag smiling to herself, "What did you buy Tils?" Sinead asked noticing what Maddie had seen. "Just a present for my mum" the girl replied convincingly.

The girls headed to the nearest cafe and plonked themselves down still exhausted from their night out, they all ordered food and sat back discussing their purchases, Maddie trying to get Tilly to show them her gift. "Maddie its a present for my mum, its boring you don't need to see it" Tilly got all defensive knowing if they saw it then she wouldn't be able to give it to Jen as the girls would probably see it in Jens room. "Ok ok calm down babe" Maddie said rolling her eyes "That dress you bought Tils is gorgeous, when you going to wear it?" Maddie said changing the subject. "Not sure Mads I'll find somewhere to wear it to".

Their food arrived and they sat in silence engulfing the food as if they hadn't eaten for days, after they had paid they headed back to the bus stop to head back to the village. As the bus pulled into the village Tilly began walking away from the other two thinking they had followed, "Babe where you going?" Maddie shouted after her, "I've still got last nights clothes on Mads, I need to get changed before we go back to Sinead's" the redhead turned and walked back to where they were waiting for her, "Tils you've just bought a new dress, put that on when we get back" Sinead suggested. Tilly smiled internally, she would be able to dress up for Jen "Ok fair point" she replied trying to mask her smile as she linked her arm through the others. Tilly quickly checked her phone to see if Jen had text her as she had had her phone stuffed in her bag all day, she was dismayed to see no messages _she's probably been busy all day_ the girl thought to herself shrugging it off she noticed it was now almost 4 o'clock and Jen would be home soon.

Jen finally got home from college and hurried in through the door thinking Tilly would be back already, instead she found Dianne in the kitchen preparing the food for tea. "Hey Di, the girls not back yet?" the teacher asked. "No not yet Jen, they should be back any minute though" Dianne replied not turning away from her position at the side. "Ok, I'll just head upstairs and dump my stuff" Jen said heading up the stairs feeling a little bit like one of Dianne's children just getting in from college, she laughed to herself as she entered her room hearing the front door open and close downstairs. Her heart leapt at the thought of Tilly being only a few metres away _calm down Jen, there are people around_ she told herself, she had been waiting to see Tilly again since she had left.

After quickly reapplying her make-up and brushing through her dark silky hair she headed back downstairs, her heart dropped when she saw her redheaded girlfriend wasn't there. _Where is she? Did she not want to come back?_ was running through Jens head as she spoke, "Is Tilly not with you?" trying not to sound too disappointed. "Yes she is here, she's just getting changed upstairs" Maddie said wondering why Jen was asking about her best friend. Jen smiled again subconsciously turning her face away from the staring eyes of the blonde in front of her, hoping Tilly would hurry up down she headed into the kitchen to give a helping hand preparing food.

Jen felt Tillys presence in the room after five minutes of waiting she didn't want to turn around immediately as she would certainly give the game away so she concentrated on the food, her mind replaying images of this mornings tussle on the bed before they got stopped.

She was brought out of her daze by the girls wolf whistling and exclaiming "Wow Tils you look amazing. Your figure is gorgeous in the dress definitely worth the buy" Jen needed to see her girlfriend and why they were whistling at her, as she turned she dropped the wooden spoon she had been holding as her eyes were looking at the most amazingly beautiful sight. Her body ached with desire, her eyes filled with passion as they slowly moved up and down the girls body admiring the view. "Jen you ok?" Dianne asked bending down to pick the spoon she had dropped. Tilly turned her face to look at Jen and saw she was staring, she smiled cheekily back knowing that Jen was undressing her with her deep brown eyes, watching Jen turn around quickly to hide her flushed face.

Tilly laughed and she walked over to the kitchen as Dianne left her space to go up to the toilet, the red head quickly checked to see if the girls were looking over but they were now engrossed in the TV and she rested her hand on Jens back lightly. "I'm guessing you like my dress then?" Tilly asked quietly. "Tilly you look amazing, I had to turn round to stop myself walking over and dragging you upstairs" she admitted avoiding Tillys gaze for now.

"Jen I would love nothing more than to have you upstairs, I need to be with you" Tilly began seducing the brunette with her words "I want to feel your body against mine and finish off what we started this morning" the girl ran her hand over the teachers stomach watching to see if anyone was looking their way. "Tilly this is dangerous" Jen whispered urging the teen to stop her torment secretly wanting her to carry on. The teen stepped away knowing she had got to her teacher and headed over to the sofa and squashed herself between the other two thinking it was good timing as Dianne reappeared and continued in the kitchen with Jen. "You're looking a bit flushed Jen you ok?" the mum asked "Yes I just got a bit warm for a moment. I'm just gonna step outside if that's ok" she asked heading towards the back door.

She stepped outside allowing the cool air to circulate her body taking her phone out of her pocket to text Tilly. "Tilly you are going to kill me one day, my sides are aching for. I need to see you alone. Jen xxx" she sighed heavily allowing herself to calm down before getting her reply.

"I need to see you too babe. I have a present for you as a thank you for last night. I'm sorry for teasing you in the kitchen. Tils xxx"

Jen smiled at the thought of Tilly buying her a present and she wondered what it could possibly be. They arranged to meet after they had eaten and after Tilly had gone home so no one would suspect anything, after another ten minutes Jen headed back inside to find the food being served up and everyone sat around the table. She sat in the empty space opposite Tilly and tried to not look too much at the vision in front of her fighting to keep her passion down, she was finally going to get some alone time with her girlfriend later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It started to get to mid evening and Tilly checked the clock, it was almost seven, her and Jen still hadn't managed to sneak off yet and they were both feeling the strain of being so close but not being able to do anything about it. The group were all squashed on the sofa and chairs coincidently Jen and Tilly were both squashed together on the sofa, Jen pushed up against the arm and Tilly squashed between her girlfriend and her best friend. She had to be careful.

Jen felt like Tilly deserved pay back for earlier in the kitchen, she had the urge to tease her so badly but knew she had to be sly about it since Maddie was sat at the other side.

Jen leant her head slightly towards Tilly and whispered so quietly, "Don't move a muscle babe, you'll give us away. I need to touch you." and she moved her head back to viewing the TV. Tilly was confused until Jen slipped her hand under the cushion she had been cuddling on her knee and grazed her thigh with her fingernails softly, she stifled a surprised shriek and tried to sit there and act like her girlfriend wasn't feeling her up while she sat in a group of her friends.

Tilly attempted to keep her breathing stable as she felt Jens fingers move to tickle her inside thigh, her fingers moving in small circles moving higher with each circle. Tillys head began to spin, the sensation was driving her mad she wanted very much to lay back and enjoy the feelings but Maddie was leant up against her other side. Tilly slipped her hand under to lace her fingers with Jen, directing her hand up higher up between her thighs.

Jen whispered softly, "Tilly behave yourself" and grinned still not looking towards the teen who was guiding her hand towards her pants. This statement sent a shiver up Tillys back, it was almost a challenge set by her girlfriend to not be daring.

Tilly felt Jens fingernail graze the edge of the lace at the top of her leg tracing patterns carefully causing Tillys stomach to emit fireworks as Jens fingers crept under her pants. Tillys head was telling her to get Jen back to hers as fast as she could, she didn't know how she could react sufficiently when surrounded by her friends.

Luckily Tilly's phone began to buzz which was rested on the cushion over her lap, she picked it up "Hey Tils its mum. Was just wondering if you would be home soon. Me and your dad are going out for that work meal remember. Love mum x" Tilly breathed a sigh of relief she would have the place to herself, she turned her phone to show Jen the message and she nodded understandably as she carried on her slow torment between Tilly's legs. Jen knew it would be better for them to alone but she didn't know if she could make it all the way there before ravaging the girl.

Tilly cleared her throat before attempting to talk, "Erm guys I have to go, I forgot my parents were going out tonight and I need to be home before they go." Jen slid her hand out carefully making sure she wasn't caught, "Do you want a lift Tilly?" Jen offered knowing the girls would probably make her take it. "Think I'm just going to walk Jen I'm feeling a little warm, but thank you" Tilly answered politely smiling knowingly. "Well I'll walk you home, I'd rather know you were home safe" Jen answered back smiling more. She was quite surprised that neither Sinead or Maddie had offered to walk with her, but was secretly excited as she would be alone with Tilly. "Yeh sure if you don't mind Jen that would be great. I'll just get my bag." Tilly said standing up and letting the cushion finally drop on the floor flattening her dress back down.

She picked up her bag as Jen started towards the door both of them stopping to put their shoes on, turning to the group Tilly said her goodbyes and Jen said she would be back soon.

Waiting until they were out of sight from the house Jen grabbed Tillys hand and they walked connected as one, Tilly knew they could be caught but she didn't want to let go of her girlfriend."Jen I can't believe you just did that with everyone around" Tilly exclaimed squeezing Jens hand showing she wasn't mad. "Says the girl who teased me in the kitchen while everyone was sat opposite in the living room" Jen couldn't help but laugh as Tilly pulled her best 'I'm innocent' face. The pair laughed and teased all the way back to Tilly's nudging each other away and pulling each other back slamming their bodies together; Jen pulled her hand out of Tillys as they approached the girls house, Tilly knew she was just being careful so didn't question it.

They both walked into to Tillys parents flustered as they had been waiting for their daughter to return before they could go out, "Sorry mum I completely forgot you were going out, is it ok if Jen stays for a bit?" Tilly said as Jen appeared behind her. "Of course it is darling." Tillys mum replied smiling at the pair widely, "Who's Jen?" the redhead's dad asked. "Come on Peter lets go" Tillys mum said pushing him out of the front door blowing a kiss to the pair as she passed them. "Don't wait up" her mum winked as she left.

"Tilly?" Jen started "Your mum looked at me really strange, I think she suspects something." Tilly knew she had to tell Jen and she walked them over and sat them on the sofa, taking a deep breath Tilly began to explain, "She knows Jen, she asked me the other day and I couldn't not tell her." Tilly saw Jens face turn to shock, "Please don't be mad or frightened, I trust my mum with everything Jen and you saw how she was. Jen she's so happy for us" Tilly covered Jens hand with hers trying to reassure her, she reached out her other hand and stroked Jens face lightly "It's ok Jen, please say something" Tilly asked quietly her mind over thinking, _have I pushed it?_

She saw a smile creep through Jens eyes before matching it on her face, "Tilly I'm not mad, I just wish you would have told me. It shocked me at first but I know how hard it is to keep it to yourself. So your mum is good with us then?" Jen asked grinning. "Yes Jen. What you looking at me like that for?" Tilly asked watching Jens face turn from looking shocked to seductive, "Like what?" Jen said as she lowered her lips to Tillys kissing her gently. Tilly reciprocated moving her hand to the back of Jens head pulling her lips closer, Jen moaned as her chest rubbed against the girls. Jen pulled back from the kiss still grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Jen what is up with you, you could fit a coat hanger in there" Tilly laughed.

"Well since your mum knows babe, that means we spend more time here being comfortable around people" Jen said pulling Tilly into her for a snuggle as she leant back in the sofa. Tilly rested her head on Jens shoulder "I never thought of that you know, maybe mum will let you stay over?" Tilly said smiling matching the grin from Jens face stretching over to pick up the remote control and switching on the TV. They sat contented with cuddling and holding hands thumbs stroking the others hand, Jens other arm draped around Tillys shoulders stroking her red hair with her fingers softly. Tilly had her free arm wrapped around Jens waist as she leant closely into her, her fingers tracing patterns along Jens ribs and side.

After half an hour Tilly sat up suddenly causing Jen to jump, "Babe was wrong?" She asked as Tilly got up off the sofa and headed for her bag, smiling to herself as she sat back down next to Jen. "I forgot I had a present for you babe" the teen said as she searched her oversized bag for the bag containing her lovers present.

"Babe you didn't have to get me a present" Jen smiled touched that even while her girl was out shopping with her friends she had thought of her.

Tilly passed over the carefully wrapped present covered in a light blue tissue paper with a ribbon for finishing touches, her stomach began to flip with nerves as the teacher slowly began to unwrap it. Jen's face lit up as she gazed at the most beautiful delicate glass ornament laid in her hand, two glass hearts entwined into one. She held it up and let the light shine through onto her face, lowering it again ran one finger over the present smiling she knew exactly why Tilly had chosen this; it was how they both felt.

Even though they had such a strong connection in their heart and soul, their hearts were still as delicate as the glass ones lying in her hand and they had made promises to each other to protect them.

"Do you like it?" Tilly asked nervously waiting for her girlfriend to reply. Jen placed it carefully down on the coffee table before turning to face Tilly cupping the girls hands in hers.

"Tilly it's the most thoughtful, gorgeous present I have ever been given. I will cherish this forever." Jen smiled. "I wanted to get you something that showed how much you mean to me and represented us." Tilly was cut off by Jens lips as they were captured by her own, pulling back momentarily she whispered "Tilly I love you" before leaning back in as she laid Tilly down across the sofa laying herself next to the redhead.

"I love you too Jen" Tilly whispered back turning to face the brunette vision laid next to her, Tillys fingers reached out and stroked down Jens face. Jen captured the teasing fingers in her own bringing them to her lips as she kissed them softly, gazing into Tillys eyes as she did.

She kissed the fingertips and worked her way down before opening her hand and kissing the teens palm, she carried the movement of her lips over Tillys wrist and down her arm. She raised the arm in question up and Tilly wrapped it around Jens neck using it as leverage to pull her body closer into her gorgeous teachers.

Jen wrapped one of her legs between her girlfriends connecting them all the way down their bodies, their hips and chests pressed against one another and their faces inches away. The tension was building fast but they just laid there gazing into each others eyes, Jen ran her hand slowly down Tillys side and stopped as it reached the bottom of her dress. She circled her fingers upon the soft skin of thigh beneath her hand, "Jen that tickles" Tilly said trying to be serious. "Tickles eh?" Jen asked raising her eyebrow and grinning.

"Jen?" Tilly asked wondering what Jens next move was. "Jen please don't tickle me I'll scream" Tilly said actually being serious this time. Jen moved her lips to Tilly's ear, sucking on her ear lobe and licking her tongue up the creases in her ear and whispered "Baby if I wanted to make you scream I wouldn't tickle you." This sent a firebolt of passion shooting through Tilly, she had temporarily forgotten about their encounter only an hour ago at Sinead's but this statement from the woman she loved set alight the feelings bubbling around in the pit of her stomach. Jen began planting small kisses along the length of Tillys neck, moving her hand up she grasped the girls bum pulling her into her body more, needing to be merged with her lover as one.

Tilly cupped Jens face and moved it up to her own so she could passionately kiss her deepening the kiss instantly with her tongue searching for the teachers as their bodies began to writhe together amongst the cushions on the sofa. Their hands were running all over each others bodies erratically wanting to touch everywhere at the same time, Jens hand running up Tillys leg making its way under the girls dress while Tillys hand wrestled its way between them and under Jens shirt caressing one of her breasts. Needing to feel Tilly against her more Jen began to roll them over forgetting they were on the sofa and they before they knew it they had rolled off the edge of the sofa and landed together in pile between the sofa and the coffee table. The two women laughed hysterically at the situation, how had they forgotten they were squashed together on the sofa. Tilly sat up and took Jens hand and pulled them both standing, "Think we better move upstairs" Tilly stated as she turned and walked towards the stairs with Jen in tow. Jen couldn't keep her hands off Tilly, using the hand she was holding she pulled Tilly backwards and pressed her body hard into the girls back. "Tilly I can't wait" Jen breathed out as their bodies were flush together and she automatically moved her hand back down and under Tillys dress tickling the lacey waistband she found at the bottom of her stomach.

Tilly worked her hand behind her back and between their bodies, moving it quickly to undo the shorts Jen was wearing and slipping her hand down further.

Jen walked them towards the wall so Tilly could use it for support with her hand as Jen slipped her other hand under the material and the found Tillys intimate area with her outstretched fingers. Tilly had also moved her hand down to pleasure Jen at the same time as she rested her hand on the wall, she leant her head back onto Jens shoulder and found her waiting lips as they delved into a hot and passionate kiss.

Tongues moving in the same rhythm as their hands, each giving into their desires. They could feel their climaxes approaching, their breathing becoming heavier as passion washed through their bones. Tilly leant her head on the wall as she screamed out her pleasure, Jen leaning onto Tillys back to keep herself upright as she too shrieked.

They stayed in this position for a moment to allow their heart rates to slow, Tilly turned in Jens arms and pulled her in for a hug. "Babe, that was amazing" Tilly breathed out heavily pushing herself off the wall and walking them back over to the sofa.

"Tils we never made it upstairs I'm sorry" Jen laughed. "I really do love my present though gorgeous" Jen said stroking her hand over Tillys knee. "Jen I wouldn't do that yet, I'm still turned on by that performance" Tilly explained moving Jens hand away. "Sorry babe" She replied pouting dramatically.

They resumed their snuggled position from earlier and watched the film that was presenting itself across the screen. Jen kept looking over to her present on the table and smiled to herself as she nuzzled her face down to rest on Tillys head. She knew she had to go home soon but for now she wanted to stay in this world of bliss alone behind closed doors.

It was 11 o'clock and Jen still hadn't made it home. No in fact she had fallen asleep with Tilly curled up on the sofa and Tilly's parents were due home.

Tilly was stirred slightly by the sound of the front door unlocking but immediately snuggled back into her sleeping beauty, they had stayed in the same position since their sexual escapade earlier in the evening: Jen leant onto the arm of the sofa with Tilly leant onto her their arms wrapped around each other keeping them close. Jen had text Dianne before falling asleep saying she had to over to her parents overnight and apologised for not returning.

Tillys mum crept through quietly smiling at the pair asleep on the sofa she was so pleased that her daughter had finally found someone who made her so happy.

"So is this Jen Tillys new girlfriend" her dad whispered. "Shhh you'll wake them. Go put the kettle on dear" Tillys mum replied before kneeling down in front of Tilly as her husband disappeared in the kitchen. She rested her hand on the sleeping red head and gently shook her awake whispering "Tilly, Tilly its mum" the girl opened her eyes slowly registering the figure in front of her. "Hey mum, I'm sorry we didn't mean to fall asleep." She said getting up off Jen. "Don't worry darling, get yourselves upstairs it too late for Jen to be walking home now" she said smiling. "Are you sure mum? Where's dad?" Tilly questioned knowing her dad would be asking questions. "In the kitchen hun, I'll distract him while you move" her mum said standing back up and heading to the kitchen, giving the pair space to wake up and move. "Thank you mum" Tilly replied smiling.

Tilly turned to Jen and watched her for a moment before gently waking her with a kiss before whispering, "Jen, babe wake up" Tilly watched as Jens eyes flickered open and she smiled softly as her girlfriend came into view. "Hey babe" Jen said smiling back. "Jen mum is back and she told me to let you stay as it was too late to walk home" Tilly grinned "Means we get more time together" the red head said as she stood up offering her hand out to Jen.

"Tilly are you sure? I mean what about in the morning? Your dad?" Jen asked looking scared but still took Tillys hand standing up too. "Babe my dad's at work in the morning and it was my mum's idea so don't worry please" the girl said as she lead Jen up the stairs turning to smile at Jen who followed matching the smile worn by Tilly.

Tilly walked into her bedroom as Jen visited the bathroom before they went to bed, Tilly walked around her room undressing as she moved around the bed. The moment Tilly had lifter her arms up to pull her dress over her head she heard the door open and a whistle from her girlfriend. "Don't stop on my account babe" Jen teased undressing herself. "Well I think I might do now you've mentioned it" Tilly replied pulling her dress back down laughing and sticking her tongue out. Jen looked almost disappointed that the girls body was now covered back up and moved across the bed, now only wearing her shorts and bra, towards Tilly who was stood with her arms crossed modestly hiding herself.

"Well if you won't undress yourself I guess I'll have to do it for you" Jen teased as her hands grasped the bottom of the dress and pulled it up, Tilly moving her arms allowing Jen to strip her of her clothing. The brunette threw the teens dress to the other side of the room and ran her hands down her shoulders releasing her bra straps as Tilly unclasped it and they watched it fall between them on the bed. Jen made quick work of removing her shorts and bra and they both climbed under the duvet snuggling up to one another, Jen laid Tillys head on her shoulder and Tilly wrapped an arm and leg over Jen pulling them together in an intertwined pile of limbs. Tilly turned her face up to look at Jen, "Baby I love you so much" Jen said before kissing her girl gently, their lips united in passion. Tilly pulled herself up closer to Jen their breasts clashing causing Jen to moan quietly into Tillys mouth, she wrapped her arm tighter around the redhead wanting to feel her body against hers.

Tilly broke off the kiss before things got too heated, as much as she loved the feeling of their bodies moving together her parents would soon be upstairs. "Sorry babe, I don't want my parents to hear anything" she said pushing out her bottom lip mocking a sad face. Jen smiled and traced the girls lips with her finger, "Don't apologise babe, we have plenty of time. I'm happy just laid here with you" she smiled and pressed a kiss onto Tillys nose before resting her head back down on the pillow. Tilly stretched her fingers around Jens hand still keeping them joined, "Sweet dreams" Tilly whispered before allowing herself to drift off in her lovers arms, Jen smiled and snuggled her face next to Tillys feeling her eyes closing also.

The weekend had passed quickly. Jen and Tilly had spent lots of time together at Tilly's house comfortable in the fact that Tilly's mum knew about them. Jen was terrified at the thought of the teens parents finding in the beginning but now she felt relieved, they had somewhere they could be comfortable in each others company not having to worry about hiding.

It was now Monday, the last week of college term and the two women knew this week would drag so much. Tilly was arriving at college for her first class of the day, it was her last General Studies class taught by Jen. She had butterflies knowing she would see her but she knew she couldn't make it too obvious that behind closed doors they were lovers, she heard her phone buzz in her bag as she entered the building and walked to her locker. Opening her locker to put her folders in she pulled out her phone and smiled.

"Morning babe, just wanted to tell you how gorgeous you look today. I've just seen you walking into college and my heart jumped. Class is going to be so hard today pretending that every day I get to kiss you and touch you. Jen xxx"

Tilly felt her stomach flip as she remembered how Jen had been so gentle with her hands last night, how they had made love to each other tenderly and passionately. Tilly was brought out of her daze by a hand sweeping across her back and a whisper into her ear, "Thinking about last night?" the soft voice asked. Tilly turned to see the face of the woman she loved and smiled "How could you tell?" she asked feeling her cheeks heat up. "Because I was thinking about it too" Jen admitted seeing Tilly relax a little. "Think we best go into class before I devour you Jen" Tilly whispered as the other students began to appear in the corridor. "Promise you can devour me soon" Jen teased as she brushed past her and moved into the classroom. Tilly smiled and hoped she would get to spend the evening with Jen again as she wandered into the class. "Tilly over here!" a voice called breaking her out of yet another daze about the teacher stood at the front of the class. Tilly sat down next to Sinead and felt Jens eyes follow her around, she moved her hand over her bum pretending to brush something off knowing Jen would be watching. As she sat down she carefully looked at Jen and noticed the excited look in her eye she got when she was turned on and she giggled to herself, "What's so funny babe?" Sinead asked wanting her to share the joke. "Oh nothing was just thinking" Tilly said still chuckling.

The class passed quicker than the teacher thought, although she knew she had spent a lot of the class glancing quickly at Tilly hoping no one would have seen them. The bell rang and the class stood and gathered their things as they headed out the door, Tilly wanted to stop behind but thought she should stop waiting behind every class Jen took and walked towards the door glancing over her shoulder to wink at Jen before disappearing around the corner. Jen couldn't help but smile, she loved being teased by Tilly and she knew Tilly enjoyed teasing her in class because she couldn't do anything about it. Jen picked out her phone to text the girl,

"Don't think I don't know you stroked your bum to make me watch. I was imagining it was my hand running over your sexy little bum babe. You really know how to trap me in my own world when I can't possibly do anything about it. You're playing a dangerous game lady ;-) love you. Jen xxx" She packed her things and headed up to the staff room awaiting for a reply from her girl.

Sinead had dragged Tilly to the coffee house for some mid morning snacks since they didn't have another class until later that day. "So Tils I was thinking that maybe we should have a little private party this week. You know up on that field where we had that barbeque that time."

"Yeh definitely hun, that was such an awesome afternoon. What you thinking of?" Tilly asked raising her eyebrows. "How about we get loads of fireworks and stuff, take my mum's camping table up and we can do some food and drink. I can see if Jen would mind driving it all up for us?" Tilly tried to hide the smile creeping on her face "Well maybe you should invite her babe, I mean its not fair just to ask her to drive and not let her stay" the girl innocently said but inside her butterflies began. "Yeh I think you're right Tils, she's a wicked laugh anyway when she's not around my mum"

The girls sat and chatted about who to invite and what they should wear, Tilly remembered her phone buzzed earlier and finally pulled her waiting message out of her pocket. Tilly felt a sudden flush of heat across her face as she read Jens message and replied

"Baby how I wish it was your hand running across my bum as well as elsewhere on my body. You love this game so don't complain ;-) will text you later when I know you're not in class, love you too Tils xxx"

Tilly placed her phone back down and tried to disguise her red cheeks, "So what day we gonna do this then?" Tilly asked trying to direct her thoughts away from dreaming about Jens naked body. "How about Wednesday? We're not in college and I think Jens off Thursday so it would be perfect." Sinead said all excitedly. "Perfect." Tilly echoed.

The rest of the college day passed and the girls headed home to Tillys, Maddie had arranged a girls night there without asking Tilly so how could she turn them away now they were all excited about it. She had been looking forward to Jen coming round as well but she couldn't say _Sorry girls you can't come round I have plans to sleep with the teacher tonight._ She regrettably text Jen to inform her of the events happening.

"Babe I'm so sorry, Maddie and Sinead have bombarded my house for the night so we can't see each other. I'm absolutely gutted Jen. Tils xxx"

They walked in to Tillys house greeted by her mum who offered them all something to drink, they all sat around the kitchen table before heading upstairs to Tillys room.

Maddie pushed her way through the door, "Man Tils I've never seen your room in this state its a right mess" the blonde said laughing. _Shit I forgot to tidy up_ Tilly thought as she walked in after the other two. Jen had stayed over last night and passion had overtaken as they had stumbled around her room frantically. Tilly quickly scanned her room to see if anything of Jens was scattered around that they would recognise but it was too late as Sinead had headed over to a pile of clothing on the chair. "Hey Tils when did you get this?" she asked picking up Jens cardigan. Trying to think of something quick Tilly stuttered out "Err my, my mum picked it up for me in town over the weekend. She went out shopping and brought me it back." Tilly cursed herself internally _how could you be so clumsy_. "Oh nice. Jen has one like this too." She replied putting the cardigan back down. Tilly scanned again and saw that one of Jens bras was hanging on the wardrobe where it had been flung behind the other two, she couldn't possible get away with saying it was hers as Jen had a larger chest then her.

"You guys fancy ordering some take away?" Tilly rapidly asked "yeh sure, how about Chinese?" Maddie said. "Perfect, lets go down and get it sorted before we settle up here" Tilly stated gesturing towards the door. The girls headed out and Tilly quickly unhooked the bra off the handle and stuffed it in her top draw, feeling relief coursing through her veins. _That was too close_ she thought as she headed down checking her phone to see if Jen had replied and she had, "Babe I'm gutted, really wanted to be with you tonight. Just wanted to be alone with you I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. You best be ready for me ;-) love Jen xxx" Tilly smiled and just replied "Always babe 3 love Tils xxx"

She headed into the living room where the girls were waiting for her "Oh there you are Tils, thought you'd got lost" Maddie said as Tilly flopped onto the sofa sighing.

They girls ordered their food and sat chatting as they waited for it to arrive, they were arranging things for the party on Wednesday. "So Tils you got anyone special to invite, cause me and Sinead think you're hiding something from us. We've hardly seen you these past couple of weeks" Maddie said raising an eyebrow questionably.

"Nope not hiding anything from you guys, I've just been really busy with stuff recently I'm sorry" Tilly said trying to stir away the subject "So who else is invited Wednesday?" Tilly quickly asked. "Babe we are not finished on this subject but we'll leave you for now" Sinead said throwing a cushion at her.

Tilly managed to avoid the subject before the food arrived, and they had completely forgotten as they sat down to eat. They girls headed back up to Tillys room to settle down and watch a film together all snuggled up under Tillys duvet, only Tilly could smell the perfume scent still on her pillow left by Jen. She had stayed with her all weekend taking advantage of the fact Tillys mum allowed them to be together there, Tilly breathed in the sweet smell and sighed.

Halfway through the film Tilly's phoned buzzed on her knee and she picked it up quickly before the girls could see the screen as she knew it would be from Jen.

"Hey gorgeous, just texting to say goodnight. My arms feel empty without you in them. I love you so much. Jen xxx" Tilly traced her finger over the message and smiled.

"Goodnight beautiful. I miss your arms and your body, instead I'm stuck with these two in my bed and thoughts of you running through my head. Hope I get to see you soon. I love you more. Tils xxx"

She rested her phone back down and concentrated back on the film. "Who's texting you at this time of night Tils?" Maddie asked. "Oh no one, it was just a service message asking me to do a stupid survey." The teen answered quickly. "Hmmm ok Tils." Maddie replied sensing Tilly wanted to drop the subject yet again. The three girls all fell asleep watching the film, the credits rolling as they peacefully snored away together all dreaming blissfully.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tuesday passed quickly for Tilly as she had been in and out of college all day, unfortunately she had missed Jen though as their schedules weaved away from the others. During the morning class the group had been told that as a treat for all the hard work they had put in this year, they were getting taken to a music concert playing in Manchester. The students only had to pay for the entry fee and the college were paying for the rest, the group had all cheered and had been talking about it all afternoon; they had all been trying to work out what concert they were going to as they had been given no clues. All Tilly was thinking about was if Jen would be attending with them.

As the evening settled in Tilly wandered around the park, she didn't want to go back home yet because Jen wasn't coming round. They had planned to see each other after college until Jen had received a phone call from the head telling her she had her placement review in the morning and there she would find out if she was being kept on. So Jen had stayed in and overlooked her placement sheets and evaluations she'd filled in over her time at the college, wishing that she could spend precious time with her girlfriend.

Finding herself sitting on a bench next to the pond Tilly sighed and stared at the ducks swimming around in pairs. _I wish Jen was here_ she thought to herself. After an hour of watching she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket she picked it out and smiled as Jens name flashed across the screen and she opened her message.

"Hey gorgeous. I'm so bored of working I need to see you, even if it's just an hour. What are you doing babe? Love Jen xxx" Tilly grinned wider, she had got her wish to see her girl.

"I'm just sat in the park sulking babe. I was just sat thinking about you. Love Tils xxx"

Tilly twiddled her fingers waiting for Jens reply, would she really abandon her work and come see her. Tilly knew how important tomorrow was for her gorgeous brunette, it was the day she found out whether she had made it as a teacher or not.

"I'll be there in 10 babe, I need a walk to clear my head. See you real soon. Jen xxx"

Tilly just replied with a short message letting Jen know she had got hers "Love you 3 xxx" and she waited patiently for her girlfriend to turn up glancing round to check every few seconds. She was sati waiting for what felt like hours before she felt a soft hand caress her cheek from behind, "Why you sulking?" a soft seductive voice whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Turning her body around Tilly knelt up on the bench so she was eye level with the beauty in front of her and wrapped her arms around Jens neck pulling her closer. "I've missed you Jen, I know its only been a day..." "1 full day and..."turning her wrist to check her watch "Almost 9 hours" Jen said smiling cutting off Tillys rant before placing her lips gently against the soft pink lips of her girlfriend.

Jen moved round to sit on the bench next to Tilly and took her hand in hers, it was all she needed to feel content; to be sat with her girlfriend and let her mind wander away from work for a while. The two lovers sat and talked about their day when Tilly remembered the concert, "Jen are you going to the concert on Friday with college?" she said needing to know. "I might be" Jen began to tease winking at Tilly. "Well I'm taking that as a yes then" Tilly cheekily replied squeezing Jens knee. Jen just smiled to confirm she was attending and wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulders needing to be close. "I have to go back soon Tils, as much as I would love to stay here with you I told Dianne I wouldn't be long and we know what happened last time I said that" Jen said poking Tilly in the ribs. "Well its not my fault I'm so irresistible Jen." The girl laughed tracing her fingers up Jens thigh, "Tilly you are insatiable" Jen giggled cupping her hand over the girls to stop it moving any higher. "Come on I'll walk you back babe" Jen said pulling the girl to her feet and lacing their fingers together as they walked back through the park. They had final kiss of the day as they headed out the gates, they didn't want to risk anything so close to the end of term so they just walked side by side exchanging loving glances before saying goodbye.

The night fell and the sun rose to bring in Wednesday, the group were excited for the party taking place this evening as they all skipped out of college at lunch time. Tilly had briefly seen Jen in the corridors of college wishing Jen good luck for her interview and trying hard not to devour each other as they passed by, they had discussed the night before about slightly keeping their distance during the party in case anyone noticed the sparks flying between them. Jen knew it would be hard but they have to be careful if they wanted to remain in their blissful world of love and passion.

The girls all headed to Sinead's taking their belongings they had packed for an overnight stay to drop them off before heading out to purchase the alcohol for the party. Tilly wondered whether Jen had had her interview with Mr Keller yet, wanting to text her but wasn't sure of the situation so she waited for Jen to text her first. The three girls wandered up to Sinead's bedroom to leave their bags, Tilly keeping her eyes in Jens door as she passed it with the thought of going in and lay naked across the bed waiting for her girlfriend to arrive home.

"Tils what you looking at?" Sinead asked pulling the girl out of her day dream. "Erm nothing sorry. So let's go buy booze" Tilly said changing the subject yet again. "Tilly you've been acting really strange, we are going to dig it out of you what's going on you know" Maddie said pulling Tilly back down the stairs as they went off to the supermarket. Tilly just shook her head thinking _oh no you won't Maddie_, nothing was going to spoil her relationship with Jen as much as she hated lying to her best friends, she had already risked Jen being mad after telling her mum.

The girls met the boys at the supermarket and they all headed round together picking out snacks and drinks for the evening. Tillys phone buzzed around in her back pocket making her jump a little and a little excited at the feeling on her bottom, she pulled it out seeing a message from Jen, "Hey gorgeous. We are celebrating tonight, interview went amazing! I'm so happy right now everything is just right in my life. I can't wait to see you. Love you lots Jen xxx" Tilly smiled to herself hoping no one would notice, she didn't see that Maddie and Sinead were watching her whispering to each other trying to work out who the red head was texting. Tilly replied oblivious to the watching eyes of her friends, "Hey beautiful I was just thinking about you. I'm so pleased for you Jen, it's all you've dreamed of. I really can't wait to see you either. Love you so much Tils xxx" the girls grin grew looking up she saw the girls watching her. "Tilly spill now!" the blonde demanded. Tilly protested the rest of the way around the supermarket insisting there was nothing to spill and it was just her mum sending jokes to her, she knew she couldn't fool the girls much longer but she tried.

When the group had finally made it back to the carpark they looked at the amount of shopping and sighed, "I'm gonna give Jen a ring see if she'll pick us up" Sinead said pulling out her phone. After a brief phone call Sinead smiled and told the group Jen was on her way, informing the boys to meet them at her later as they wouldn't all fit in the car.

After twenty minutes Jens jeep turned into the carpark the girls all sighing relief at the sight, Tillys stomach doing somersaults as her eyes met with Jens through the windscreen.

"Have you bought enough booze guys?" Jen asked laughing at the amount of bags lined up at the curb. "Well we don't want to run out now do we" Maddie said watching Jen carefully as the teachers eyes quickly dashed to look over the red head stood beside the car, smiling to herself as she did. They all got back in the car with Jen, Sinead sitting in the passenger seat and the other two in the back Tilly sitting directly behind Jen. As Jen turned the engine on she got a whiff of Tillys sweet fragrant perfume coming from behind, she willed herself to ignore it as she pulled away heading back home glancing at Tilly through the rear-view mirror when she could trying to catch her girls eyes.

It was late afternoon and the four women were all getting ready for the party still needing to pack the car. They had decided that if Dianne went with them to the field then she could drive Jens jeep back and Jen could have a drink with the gang to celebrate. Tilly walked out of Sinead's room and headed downstairs being the only one ready out of the three, she was also avoiding them asking her more awkward questions about her love life which she would rather not answer right now. Tilly had chosen to wear her tight jeans knowing Jen loved her in them but also thinking practically as they were going up to an open field, on top she had a tight shirt on showing off her assets knowing it would tease Jen. Heading down the stairs she saw Jen carrying boxes of alcohol back and forth across the kitchen, glancing around she noticed no one else was around "Want a hand babe?" Tilly asked approaching the woman.

"If you don't mind Tils that would be amazing babe. I see they aren't ready yet" Jen laughed knowing how long the other two took to get ready. Picking up a box Tilly followed Jen out to the jeep, "Think they will be sorted soon." The teen stated secretly glad she could spend this present time alone with the teacher. Jen placed her box down in the boot giving Tilly a chance to gaze at the brunettes body as she bent over, her eyes undressing the teachers body slowly. "Tilly if you insist on undressing me, I'd rather you did it in person then in your head." Jen teased not needing to see that Tilly was staring. "I...errr...I wasn't" Tilly protested knowing she had been caught. Jen turned smiling at the girl whose cheeks were now shaded pink, lowering herself to the boot Jen sat and eyed up Tilly as she moved over with the box she had been carrying. Stretching out her hand she placed it on Tillys approaching stomach needing some contact with her gorgeous redhead, stroking her fingers in circles around where the girls belly button hid under the shirt. "You look amazing tonight Tils, I keep thinking about what's underneath this silly shirt" Jen said fingers tugging the bottom of the obstruction in question working a finger underneath grazing Tillys stomach gently before stroking the top of her waistband. Tilly faltered as she lowered the box down, "Shit Jen I nearly dropped this" Tilly said laughing at her insatiable girlfriend. "Sorry babe but I couldn't help it. My body made me do it" Jen said sticking out her tongue. Tilly watched mesmerised as it flicked back over her lips and hid back away in her mouth, unconsciously Tilly licked her lips wanting to taste Jens tongue on hers.

Jen pulled Tilly towards her using the waistband of her jeans and moved her between her legs wrapping them around Tilly's calves keeping her trapped. Luckily the boot door was blocking them from anyone's view from inside the house which relieved Jen a little as all she wanted to do was kiss Tilly and have her way with her there and then. "Jen what if someone sees." Tilly quietly ranted out trying to fight her urge to ravage her lover. "I just want to cuddle you babe, I've missed you these past couple days." Jen admitted running her hands over the teens bum pulling her closer between her legs as she shifted her hips forward into Tillys. "Hmmm just a cuddle eh Jen" Tilly whispered as she lowered her gaze to stare down Jens protruding cleavage between them. Tilly hooked her finger over the neckline of Jens top and pulled it away from her body so she could have a more direct view of Jens hidden breasts, "See something you like there babe?" Jen asked squeezing the girls bum with both of her hands. "I'm not seeing enough of what I like babe" Tilly said dipping her face closer to Jens chest moving her fingers down inside and pulling away the top of Jens bra exposing her nipple before touching it slightly with her fingertip. "Hmmm that's more like it" Tilly stated licking her bottom lip. Jens breath began to speed up at the feeling of Tillys finger in her bra and she let out a moan, moving her lips to Tillys soft neck inches from her mouth she trailed soft kisses sucking lightly after every kiss.

"Hey you two still packing the car?" A voice called out the door, it was Sinead. Tilly let out a frustrated sigh "Yes we're just putting these boxes in" Tilly called out backing out of Jens legs regrettably. Jen pulled her back and planted an almighty kiss on her lips and whispered "Later gorgeous, later" as they broke apart and headed back inside to cart the rest of the luggage into the boot brushing against each other every time they passed. The sexual tension was rising between them aching for a release, them both hoping they could sneak off later when everyone was intoxicated by alcohol.

The boys had text to say they had arranged a lift to the field so they would meet them there, they didn't know how everyone else was getting there and they didn't really care as long as they attended. The girls all bundled into Jens jeep with Dianne driving, "You all ready to go?" the mum asked laughing as the four younger women cheered in response. Jen always felt like one of the younger group when she was with Dianne because she was closer to their age and Dianne had taken to mothering her since she had moved in, not that Jen minded as she felt like she was the same age as the girls.

As they pulled up to the field they noticed the boys had already set up one table with some beer and food on it, and another table with a portable music system on. Dianne helped the girls unpack and set up before driving back to the village, everyone now awaiting the arrival of the other students. The boys were huddled in a gang arranging the fireworks for later on.

The group had cracked open the alcohol by the time other people turned up, and everyone was soon dancing around to the music playing across the space. Some of the other students had teased that their teacher was invited and some of the guys even tried it on with Jen. The teacher just laughed and told them they would need to grow up a little before they could handle someone of her maturity, looking around for Tilly she smiled when their eyes met.

Jen walked around the site looking for places she could hide with Tilly, not that she was desperate she told herself laughing as she approached a rather firm standing tree. Noting that the branches weren't too high to climb but high enough she could have Tilly to herself for a while without people noticing they were up there.

Jen went and joined the rest of the group dancing in the middle of the set up, walking with drinks in her hand for the girls she handed them out individually holding onto Tilly's hand as she took hers. The lingered for a moment gazing into each others eyes before they started to dance with Maddie and Sinead. Jen danced over towards Tilly, her hips wiggling causing her breasts to dance in the same rhythm, this provoked a giggle from the teen as she watched her lover approach with passion in her eyes. Jen leant in to whisper to Tilly, onlookers would just think Jen was close so she could be heard over the music, "One hour babe and follow me." Jen said winking as she wiggled back to her spot across from Tilly, knowing the teen would be watching her move.

As time passed Jen noticed that most the students had gotten really drunk and was beginning to pair off in couples, Bart and Sinead had disappeared and then she spotted Maddie walking off with someone new. Tilly was just dancing with another group of students, checking her watch every now and then, Jen approached the girl and rested her hand on her lower back sending tingles up the girls spine. Tilly felt the hand retreat, turning she saw Jen beckon her with her finger and then Jen disappeared behind the big oak tree. Following her behind Jen pushed her against the trunk kissing her passionately, her lips sucking in the girls bottom lip before sliding her tongue in to meet with her girls. Jen ground her hips against Tilly showing her how much she wanted her causing the red head to moan into her mouth. Jen broke the kiss and motioned her head upwards, Tilly looked really confused until Jen pointed her finger up as well. "How do you like heights baby?" Jen asked, her lips centimetres from Tillys. "Up there? You want me up in the tree. Such a turn on Jen." Tilly said joining their lips as one.

"I'm taking this as a 'yes please Jen lets do it in the tree' am I correct?" the teacher teased.

Tilly grinned at the teacher as she wiggled her hips into Jens, "I'm sure I could be persuade babe" Tilly teased provoking the brunette to capture her lips once more, Jen ran her hand down Tillys back pulling her into her body more wanting to feel the length of the girl against her, Tillys hand grasped the back of Jens head holding her lips against hers. The sexual tension from the afternoon had finally broken and they were all over each other, hands running in every direction groping each others bodies, lips moving quickly apart allowing tongues to slide together. Pulling apart Tilly sighed, "I think that persuaded me Jen" the teen giggled, "How do we get up?" Tilly asked looking up into the tree. The lowest branch wasn't that far above them but Tilly debated the idea of drunken tree climbing, "Jen how we going to get up there really?" She called as Jen walked away quickly. Tilly watched as she returned carrying a stool one of the boys had brought with them. "Well we could use this for leverage then I'll pull you up." Jen said climbing onto the stool and pulling herself up into the tree. Tilly stood and watched in awe as Jen pulled her slender frame into the tree, her clothes tightening over her curves, her top riding up as she stretched revealing her toned stomach. Tillys heart began beating fast she could swear everyone would be able to hear it as thoughts of Jens naked body ran through her mind. Tilly shook herself out the daydream as Jens hands appeared above her reaching for the girls hands, climbing onto the stool Tilly wrapped her hands in Jens "Please don't drop me Jen" the girl said as she felt the teacher pull her arms. Tilly used her feet on the trunk of the tree to help her walk up not wanting to pull Jen out of the tree, "I can't believe we're doing this" Tilly laughed as Jen pulled her up the final bit trying to keep her balance between the branches. Jen sat in a dip between three branches and watched as Tilly balanced herself as she shuffled down the branch to where Jen was sat.

"See we can hide up here, we can see everyone but they can't see us." The teacher grinned as she pulled Tilly to sit on her knee, "Jen is this safe?" Tilly questioned as she balanced herself on Jen, the brunette moved her legs and positioned the redheads bum between them snuggling their warm bodies together as she wrapped her arms around her perfect girl.

"This is so nice, I've been waiting all day to be alone with you" Jen said stroking Tillys neck with the tip of her nose as she laced her fingers through Tillys. She placed her lips softly on the teens neck, flicking her tongue out slightly to taste the soft skin of her lover, "Jen?" "Yes babe?" she muttered back between kisses. "Please don't stop doing that" Tilly smiled as she turned her head slightly to look at the teasing teacher raising one of her hands to caress Jens cheek before they delved into a passionate kiss trying not to move too frantically as they didn't fancy a night in hospital. Jens hand ran over Tilly's stomach her fingers running underneath the shirt as she grazed her fingernails slightly on the skin. "Jen..." was all Tilly could whisper as shivers of passion ran up her spine. Jen leant hr face in closer and she pulled Tillys bottom lip between her teeth as her hand moved lower across the girls abdomen teasing her. Jen giggled as Tillys breathes became shorter with each downward movement of her girlfriends fingers, "Jen do you want me?" Tilly teased knowing the answer but needed to hear it. "More than anything" Jen whispered back. Tilly could feel Jens heart speed up on her back where she was leant back, shuffling around Tilly moved herself to face Jen and draped her legs either side of the teachers body so she could shuffle her hips closer to the beauty in front of her.

Meanwhile beneath the tree the students were still dancing and drinking with each other, oblivious to the fact their teacher and friend were sat up in the tree becoming intimate.

Tilly was watching her fellow students from her safety of the tree, her inner passion starting to rise in her stomach as Jen ran her hands up her thighs pulling her in closer to kiss. Tilly closed her eyes as Jens lips moved on top of hers, their rhythm matching as each woman's lips parted and closed around the others lips provoking soft moans from each of the lovers. Tillys arms moved up and wrapped themselves around her girls neck, one hand stroking across her cheek as she swung her legs slightly dangling from the tree. Jen hands ran down the girls back softly circling the skin she felt as she reached the bottom moving one hand slowly round between them to caress Tillys abdomen, their lips still moving together sensually allowing their tongues to meet. The hand on Tillys abdomen moved down to undo the button on the girls jeans, Tilly pulled her head back and looked direct into Jens eyes her face shocked. "Up here?" Tilly asked grinning. "Baby I told you I wanted you" Jen said lowering her lips to the girls neck as she lowered her teasing hand into the teens jeans.

Tilly leant her head forward resting it on Jens shoulder as she felt her passion rising and bubbling around inside, Jen was making love to her up in a tree with the rest of the class dancing below them the thought turning the teen on even more as Jen pleasured her expertly.

In the distance the group of students all watched as the fireworks they brought were being let off, the colours accenting Tillys face as the built up pleasure released through her body. The explosions of colour mimicking what she was feeling inside as Jen had teased her to the edge and sent her flying over as she cried out in pleasure.

Resting her body back down onto Jens Tilly allowed her breathing to calm down before attempting to speak, turning her head she pressed her lips onto Jens neck beginning a trail of kisses up to the ruby lips smiling with pleasure on the brunettes face. Tilly skipped over Jens lips and moved her kisses back down the opposite side of her neck sucking lightly on the skin trying to not leave red marks, but Jen had moved her hand up to caress her breast causing Tilly to sink her teeth into Jens skin lightly causing Jen to moan softly into her lovers ear at the roughness of her passionate expression. Tilly hands rand over Jens breasts, "Jen...look at the fireworks flying" Tilly whispered as her hand massaged its way inside Jens top. Jen tried to focus her eyes on the colours splashed across the sky behind the tormenting red headed teen, she gasped as Tilly had slipped one of her hands inside her bra and the other one down her back and into the rear of her jeans squeezing softly at the flesh hidden.

Jen leant back to rest on the solid tree as Tillys hand swiftly moved round inside her waistband flicking open the obstruction of the button and grazing the soft area above it with her nails. Tillys lips were still causing havoc against Jens neck moving around to her ears and licking them softly before sucking her lobe between her lips, "Tilly.." was all Jen could say through her heavy breaths still focussing on the colourful lights as the girl teased her fingers lower down her abdomen. Jen let out a small cry of pleasure as she felt the fire beginning to burn in the pit of her stomach, rising as each stroke pulsed through her veins. Jen could faintly hear the laughs and cheers from the students as her body shuddered with pleasure under the girls hands and she let out a loud moan of satisfaction leaning forward to place a kiss onto the smiling girls lips. "Wow Tilly..." "I know I'm good babe" Tilly whispered teasingly as she sensually stroked her fingers up Jens arm before guiding her face back to kiss her softly.

After sitting and watching the rest of the fireworks from the view on the tree Jen and Tilly made their way back down to the drunken rabble of students all drunkenly stumbling around the field to the music, the couple snuck a quick but passionate kiss behind the tree before separating and leaving the confines of the privacy they had found. Tilly found Sinead and Maddie in the middle of the crowd and joined in with the dancing her eyes scanning to see where Jen had ended up, she spotted her with another group of girls opposite them slightly eyeballing one of them for being too close to her girlfriend. Tilly was shook by Maddie out of her daydream, "Tilly where have you been for the past hour?" the drunken blonde asked hugging her friend. "I just went for a walk somewhere, felt a little bit too drunk" Tilly blurted out quickly looking at her two friends who were now stood with their eyebrows raised. "What you looking at me like that for? Hey stop it!" the girl said batting them both on the arm.

"Well Tils, I could have sworn I saw your shoes dangling from that tree" Sinead said pointing to the tree Tilly had just left "and you had another pair of shoes dangling with yours" Maddie added, them both grinning and suggestively raising their eyebrows indicating they knew Tilly had been up to something.

Tilly could feel her face heating up _oh shit they know, what am I going to do_ she thought to herself quickly glancing over at Jen who was chatting to one of the boys now. "I told you I'd gone for a walk guys, you know I don't like climbing trees anyway." the red head laughed nervously. "Seriously guys please stop looking at me like that I have nothing to tell."

"Tilly you have so been seeing someone without telling us, but as we love you were not gonna make you tell us...yet anyway" Maddie said reassuring the girl before taking her hands and dancing with her. Tilly could feel her relief washing over her, she really did want them to know but not yet.

As the party began to come to a finish Sinead had rang her mum to come pick them back up from the field avoiding clearing stuff away with the rest of the group left, Maddie was shadowing Tilly watching her carefully around the field. The blonde wanted to find out who her friend was seeing, but she knew that Tilly would tell her in her own time.

Tilly kept slyly glancing over at Jen who was busy packing stuff back into boxes knelt down on the floor, she watched her movements closely as her clothes tightened over her curves trying not to make it look obvious she was eyeing up the teacher, her girlfriend. They all cheered when Jens jeep arrived driven by Dianne and they loaded the boxes back into the car boot, Sinead jumped into the front chatting to her mum about the party while Jen was separated in the back by Maddie sat between them. Tilly sighed as she wanted to sit next to Jen but thought they should keep a little distance after the episode in the tree since her body was aching to touch her girlfriend again, but Maddie was suspecting enough anyway and she didn't want Jen to be mad if someone else found out.

Dianne had said she would go round and drop each girl off at their own homes to stop their parents worrying; they had just dropped Maddie off and were heading across the village to Tillys as the teen stretched her hand across the seat towards Jens resting hand touching it softly with her fingertips. Jen turned her head and smiled at her girl hooking her fingers around the redheads, she knew they couldn't hold hands properly as they were sat with Sinead and Dianne, Jen almost felt like a school child holding hands in secret at the back of class, she giggled to herself at this thought. "Whats so funny?" Sinead asked turning her head to look at Jen, not noticing that the two had quickly separated their joined hands. "Nothing was just thinking about something hun." Jen answered still gigging. Sinead shook her head and turned back round to the front "She's nuts" Jen heard the girl say to her mum as she turned back and took Tillys hand again wanting to kiss her goodbye as she knew the girl would be getting out of the car in a matter of minutes, Jen tightened her grip round Tillys fingers and stroked her thumb lovingly over the soft skin under her.

Dianne pulled up at Tilly's and the teen regretfully pulled her hand from under Jens and mouthed goodbye to her "I love you" Jen whispered quietly "I love you too" the red head mouthed back smiling.

_Just another day and we'll see each other again_ Jen thought to herself thinking about the music concert on Friday she would definitely be able to sneak some time with Tilly then, watching the girl walk into her house with such admiration glowing in her heart. She was well and truly head over heels in love with this girl, _her girl_ she told herself, she watched the door close and saddened a little until she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Smiling she picked it up and read,

"Missing you already babe, really missed that goodbye kiss. You'll have to make it up when I next see you ;-) still can't believe we had sex in the tree you really are insatiable Jen not that I'm complaining. See you soon I love you. Tils xxx" Jen sat back into her chair and smiled to herself _yes this is love._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thursday came and went quickly for the loving couple. They had not had chance to see each other which was frustrating for them both since they felt they had to be with one another every day, the love they have built between them was a strong connection that neither of them wanted to break. They had exchanged texts and phone calls throughout the day discussing ways to sneak around when at the concert on Friday, they had to be extra careful what with the other teachers going to be present; it was the last day of Jens placement and she found it hard to contain her excitement.

As Friday morning approached Tilly jumped out of bed in excitement, it was the last day of hiding her relationship with her gorgeous teacher and they get to spend the evening together at a concert. Turning round the girl picked up her phone to message her girl,

"Good morning beautiful. I really can't wait to see you today. My parents have just left for work so I'm running round getting ready. Hope I don't wake you. Love you Tils xxx"

The teen put her phone down and headed to the bathroom to shower thinking about Jen, how she wished she was here to shower with her running her hands over her body. After rinsing her hair of bubbles she stepped out and wrapped a large towel around her slender frame heading downstairs to put the kettle on for her morning coffee. Tilly checked the time it was only 8 o'clock, _why did I get up so early_ she thought to herself as she wandered over to the sofa. The teen sat there for a while still only wrapped in her towel when she heard a knock at the door, thinking it would only be Maddie she trundled over to let her in. Opening the door Tilly just called "Morning Mads, just come in" before turning back to the sofa not even looking at who was visiting. The brunette guest stepped into the living room after shutting the door behind her watching the redheaded beauty in front of her, "Well if you'd prefer I was Maddie I'll leave" a teasing voice remarked which made Tilly stop in her tracks and turn quickly. "Why didn't you say you was coming round?" she asked stepping forward to embrace the woman in front of her, it was Jen. "I did reply to your message babe, but I'm guessing you've left it somewhere" the teacher giggled as she wrapped her arms around her gorgeous girl kissing her perfect lips softly.

"If I'd have known I'd have got changed into clothing" Tilly said blushing. "Baby why waste clothing when it will be removed anyway" Jen whispered as her hands pulled away the obstructing towel from the girls body, running her hands back down her naked form. "Jen we have to be at college soon" Tilly said trying not to let her inner excitement overtake but instead she pushed her naked body into Jens hands needing to feel her touch. The brunette slowly ran her hands in opposite directions, one hand dragging her fingernails up the girls spine and the other moving in circles on her bum squeezing it softly. Tilly captured Jens plump lips between hers forcing them apart with her tongue before stroking Jens inside her mouth.

Jen felt her passion rising in her stomach as her hands ran over the curves of her girlfriend, she'd missed the feel of her body as they had not spent much alone time this week. Tilly hands had made their way underneath Jens top stroking the soft skin of her back, moving one hand around to her chest. "Tils you're amazing" Jen breathed out as the girl fondled her.

As the couple began to quicken the pace of their groping a knock at the door and a voice calling broke them apart, it really was Maddie this time. "Tils are you there" Maddie called through the letter box "Don't matter the doors open" the blonde had added. The couple quickly ran apart, Jen sprinted towards the kitchen as Tilly picked up her towel and replaced it around herself. "Oh there you are, you ok Tils you look a bit flushed" the girl said as she entered the living room looking curiously at her friend. "Since when do you walk round in your towel Tils, I've never known you to." Tilly could feel her disappointment hit _great timing Mads_ she thought to herself. "I'm fine Mads, I just had to run down and answer the phone. You caught me on my way back up." Tilly answered convincingly. Her insides were screaming to get Maddie out as Jen was still hiding in the kitchen.

Jen could feel her heart beating hard in her chest as she rested her back on the kitchen door, she could hear the two girls chatting in the living room. The teacher could sense the disappointment in Tillys voice as she spoke to her friend, Jen wanted to walk out and take her girlfriends hand showing Maddie how happy they were but couldn't risk it with the college trip taking place this afternoon. Jen listened as the girls voices disappeared and she heard footsteps climbing up the stairs as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, picking it out she saw Tillys name flash across.

"Baby I'm so sorry, Maddie wouldn't leave. Think you may have to sneak out my body is aching for your touch now. I shall see you really soon I love you. Tils xxx"

Jen smiled a weak smile, _how adorable is my girl_ she thought to herself as she replied back. "Tils don't worry, guess we can't really explain why your teacher is in your house while you're in a towel. My body needs yours too baby, we shall be together properly soon. I love you so much. Jen xxx"

Upstairs Tilly could swear she heard Jen sneaking around downstairs and prayed that Maddie couldn't hear anything, she sighed a breathe of relief as she carefully heard the door closing as Maddie ranted on at her about a new boy she had been seeing. Tilly had her head in the wardrobe trying to ignore Maddie until her friend began asking about her love life again. "So Tils you going to tell me who you're seeing? Is it someone from college?" the blonde quizzed her. Tilly kept her head in the wardrobe to avoid her red face being seen, "Maddie I told you I'm not seeing anyone. Why don't you believe me?" the redhead asked. "Because babe I've just spotted this" Maddie replied causing Tilly to almost fall head first into her wardrobe as she turned quickly on the spot, _shit what have I left out_ she thought quickly. She looked and saw Maddie holding a post-it note in her hand, _oh no which one is it_ ran through her mind, she had received two from Jen one which bared the teachers name on it. _Maybe I could pass it off as an old one if it's got Jens name on from when we first met, I'm going to ruin it all if Maddie finds out now. _

Tilly walked over and stretched her hand out to take the note off Maddie "I'm not giving you it" Maddie said pulling it out of reach reading out the note "Tilly Evans I love you. You going to deny it babe?" her inquisitive friend asked. Inside Tilly's relief washed over her, it didn't mention Jen at all "Deny what? You read it Mads, it just says I love you." The redhead said back. "Yes but who's it from Tils? It's clearly a love letter"

"Its an old note Mads, I didn't know I still had it." Tilly lied knowing that it was found on her dresser. "Then why is it out?" Maddie pushed. "Look if you need to know Mads its a note I found it posted in my locker at college a few weeks ago and I kept it to find out who it was from." Tilly said slightly raising her voice, she was feeling uncomfortable at all the questioning. "Jeez Tils is that all. You don't have to get so defensive about it, I still think you have a secret though" Maddie said handing over the note watching as Tilly hid it away in her notebook. "Right lets get me ready for college." Tilly sighed "I wonder what concert we're going to. It best be a good one" Maddie stated going along with Tilly's change of subject. "I know we've not been told anything, guess we'll find out soon enough" Tilly replied picking out clothes from her wardrobe again, "What do you think of this Mads?" Tilly asked showing her a floral dress she's not worn for a while. "Babe I love that dress on you, you look amazing in it" Maddie complimented her friend. Tilly smiled _perfect_ she thought to herself, she wanted to look perfect for Jen later to make up for the interruption this morning.

The girls headed to college after dinner to catch the coach to Manchester for their trip, they joined the gathering in the car park by the coach and quickly found George, Bart and Sinead stood talking with Jen. Tilly felt a massive smile erupt across her face as she spotted the brunette teacher through the crowd and their eyes met, both smiling loving not wanting to break eye contact. Tilly licked her bottom lip before biting it softly trying to conceal her excitement of seeing Jen, she was thinking of a way she could sit next to her on the coach.

As they joined their friends Tilly moved and stood by Jen as she went to hug George who was at the other side of her woman, brushing her hand against the teachers stomach as she moved out of the hug. Jen felt the sudden pulse of electric as the girls hand brushed over her belly button and the angst of the interruption a few hours flowed through her body.

"So Tilly we were just telling Miss Gilmore you hated travelling so she said you should sit nearer the front so she could keep an eye on you." George told the redhead. "Are you sure Miss?" Tilly asked trying not to smile so much, "Of course Tilly, I wouldn't want one of you getting ill" Jen smiled back. "Well you can count us out, we're sitting at the back" Maddie and Sinead both said almost at the same time. "Oh you're both so nice to me" Tilly mocked to them not really caring they wanted to sit at the back, it meant she could sit next to Jen.

"Right guys everyone onto the coach so we can set off" they heard Mr Keeler shout over them all and they gathered their things and lined up for the coach. Jen was stood directly behind Tilly in the line and allowed the students to push her forward pressing her chest into Tillys back, Jen picked up the change in Tillys breathing and pushed herself a little closer moving her hand to rest on the redheads bum. "Jen you're driving me crazy" Tilly whispered softly. "Good, I want you to want me baby" Jen whispered into Tilly's ear sending shivers down the girls spine.

The line quickly filed onto the coach and Tilly sat into her seat waiting for Jen, _I can't believe how forward she was in the line_ Tilly thought to herself. She watched as Jen went down the coach and registered everyone before making her way back down the coach to the seat next to her. "Hey Tils!" she heard called from the back and knelt up to see who was calling. Waving to Sinead who was frantically waving at her from the back, as she watched Jen from the corner of her eye as she sat down next to her. "Tils we'll see you when we get there yeh" the girl shouted excitedly. "Yes I shall see you soon" Tilly called back before turning herself back to sit down, not realising that Jen had laid her hand across the seat waiting for Tilly to sit. Tilly had to conceal a squeal as she felt Jens hand squeeze her bum when her backside hit the chair, jumping back up Jen moved her hand giggling at the teens shocked face. "Jen you're feisty today" Tilly stated quietly. "I can't help it babe, I have an ache in me to be near you all the time" Jen said stroking her hand over Tillys before intertwining them together placing her jacket on her lap to cover them and keep their privacy. Jen was gazing into Tillys eyes scanning over here face stopping and lingering her gaze on the soft pink lips of her girl, "I really want to kiss you" Jen admitted her face starting to lean forward towards Tillys. "The just kiss me" the girl whispered closing the gap so their lips were almost touching, Jen quickly looked around to see if anyone had come up near the front of the coach, most the group were sat at the back so the coast was clear and she closed the remaining space pressing her lips hard onto Tillys. The teen moaned as she felt Jens hand move onto her knee, still hiding under the stretched jacket, and sliding it up slowly, Tilly moved her hand to Jens waist and attempted to pull her closer so she could feel their bodies squash together. The kiss began to heat up and Jen pulled away regrettably, "I'm sorry babe but if it gets any further I wont be able to stop. Don't think the students would appreciate the sounds you make me cry" Jen apologised to her girl. "Me either babe, I want you so much. We'll have to sneak off somewhere at the concert otherwise I may burst" Tilly said resting her back against the chair once more taking Jens hand in hers.

The journey was torture for them both, all they wanted to do was release the pent up passion they were hiding but with all the other students and teachers around it was going to be hard. The couple sat and chatted about things they could do over the summer together, planning road trips so they could get away from the world and be alone.

"So Jen, who are we actually going to see in concert?" Tilly finally asked knowing she could tease it out of Jen if she tried. "I'm not allowed to tell you Tils" Jen said with a cheeky gleam in her eye. "Oh please Jen" Tilly said sticking out her bottom lip mocking a sulk, "I'll be you're slave for a day" Tilly said before thinking about what this could entail. "Hmmmm for a whole day?" Jen's mind began to churn ideas, "I'm sure I could use this to my advantage here" Jen teased sticking out her tongue to the waiting girl. "Well it won't be if you don't tell me" Tilly said leaning closely so their lips were centimetres apart, allowing her hot breath to fall onto Jens skin as she felt the teachers breathes becoming short with the sexual tension mounting between them. Jen swallowed her held breathe before speaking "This sounds like a deal babe" she whispered before telling the girl what concert they were going to.

"Now you have to keep you're promise Tilly, I will let you know when this day shall be" Jen said stroking her fingers up Tillys thigh slowly to tease, as her fingers slid under the edge of the redheads dress Mr Keeler called from the back of the coach that they were nearly there breaking the tension at the front. "We'll resume this later baby" Tilly whispered kissing Jen softly before Jen had to switch into teacher mode again.

The group all filed off the coach and regrouped at a nearby cafe for some lunch, the buzz of excitement filling the cafe as they were all trying to guess the concert they were attending, Tilly trying to hide her knowing smile. She couldn't wait until they were in the confines of the concert hall so she could sneak off with Jen and resume their position from earlier, they got interrupted far too often for her liking and couldn't wait until they could share their relationship with everyone else.

As the group finished eating Mr Keeler stood up and announced to the group "Right guys, think we've made you wait long enough. The concert we are seeing is a charity concert" the group groaned before the teacher could finish "It's a charity concert but there are some good acts on I think you will all enjoy. Strictly no alcohol will be allowed on the premises as most of you are underage, myself and Miss Gilmore will be searching you before we arrive."

This sentence provoked a raised eyebrow from the redheaded teen, turning her eyes to look at Jen who was sitting opposite smiling at her too. The same thought crossed their minds about searching Tilly's body for hidden alcohol, Jen licked her bottom lip unconsciously as she imagined her hands searching over the girls slender frame touching every curve hidden beneath her clothing.

Tilly bit her bottom lip to conceal a giggle as she could see the lust in Jens eyes grow, cheekily the girl threw a scrunched up napkin towards to Jen to break her out of the daze she'd slipped into. The teacher shook her head and glared at the girl giggling in front of her mouthing 'You wait' over to her.

The group all gathered their things and were split into boys and girls so each teacher could check for hidden items, the students protested as some of them had actually hidden alcohol in their bags but went along with it anyway otherwise they'd not be allowed to go in. Tilly stood at the back of line knowing that Jens hands would have to fight an inner battle to stop groping her, a feeling of excitement rose in her stomach at the thought of Jens hands running over her body. Biting her lip she watched Jen move down the line checking the pockets and bags of her fellow students, glancing down to Tilly as she made her way down towards her.

Jen stood in front of Tilly, the last person in the line so the rest of the girls had filed outside, Jen grinned down at the girl "You ready to be search?" opening her arms and stretching them to either side "I'm ready for you Miss" Tilly replied with a cheeky glint in her eye which caused a glitch in Jens breathing as the girls breasts rose with the movement. Stepping towards the grinning redhead Jen quickly turned her head to check for peoples whereabouts before she began to search Tilly, her hands running down the girls sides and checking her jacket pockets. "I could be hiding it in my bra" Tilly whispered to the searching teacher who suddenly gazed into the girls eyes and saw they were mirroring the lust and passion in hers. Tilly pulled the sides of her cardigan away shielding Jens hands as they cupped her breasts over the flowing dress covering them. "Find anything?" the girl asked grinning widely as she felt Jens hands tighten around them. "I do but they seem to be hidden from me" Jen replied biting her bottom lip to stop herself from kissing her girlfriend. Jen lowered her hands quickly "I can't do this here Tils, you know I'll just want to undress you" Jen admitted feeling her cheeks turn pink. "I'm sorry Jen, I couldn't help myself" Tilly said sadly lowering her gaze to the floor. Jen lifted the teens gaze back to hers using her finger, "Hey don't ever be sorry for anything Tilly. I had to stop myself, the others are waiting for us outside silly" Jen giggled and poked Tillys ribs creating a smile from the redhead. "Come on, we've got a concert to go to, with dark corners" Jen said winking as she lead Tilly out the cafe and into the street where the whole group were waiting for them.

"Sorry for taking so long, I thought Tilly had something hidden in one of her pockets" Jen announced to the other staff members as she grouped together with them. Tilly joined her friends and they all began to walk to the concert hall down the road, "Tils did she find it?" Maddie asked knowing that Tilly had the bottle of vodka in her bag. "Nope, she didn't see it" the girl said grinning as Jen actually never searched her bag. "Wow really? That's amazing Tils, good hiding" Sinead said hugging her friend as they walked down the street. Tilly felt her phone buzz in her pocket and knew immediately it would be from Jen, picking it out she read it smiling to herself, "I'm so turned on baby, my hands need to feel you properly. You're the biggest tease I know. Don't forget you still owe me a day of slavery ;-) Jen xxx"

Tilly's stomach flipped as she imagined how Jen would enslave her, in her day dream Tilly walked head first into a lamppost clashing her head with the metal. "Ouch where did that come from?" Tilly asked rubbing her head. "You ok Tils?" Maddie asked stopping with the girl to check her head and waited until a teacher had caught up with them as they had walked ahead. Maddie saw Jen approaching and called her over "Miss Gilmore Tils just walked into a lamppost and hit her head, will you check her over?" the blonde walked towards were Sinead had waited up ahead and left her friend to be checked by their teacher, "Tilly are you ok?" Jen asked stroking her fingers over where an obvious bump was appearing on the girls forehead. Tilly shivered at the soft contact of her girls fingers as she was examined, "Yes I think so, I got a bit distracted reading my text" Tilly admitted knowing the teacher would know which one she meant. Jen let out a laugh "I'm sorry Tils, if I'd have known you'd walk into a lamppost I wouldn't have sent it" Jen covered her mouth to stop the laughs escaping at the thought of her text making Tilly walk into the object. "Oh well thank you very much, your my girlfriend you're not supposed to laugh at me" Tilly said mocking a sulky pout provoking Jen to quickly run her thumb over the girls bottom lip "Come on you're fine, apart from making me want to jump you so we best join the others" Jen said dragging Tilly by the hand allowing her fingers to linger around the teens for a moment before they separated.

The group entered the concert hall and they had an option of seats or dancing in the standing area, the teachers chose to seat themselves as the students headed over to the dance floor area. Jen fought an internal battle to sit with the teachers as she wanted to be close to Tilly in the crowd, "Do you think someone should be near Tilly after banging her head?" one of the other teachers asked. The group of teachers discussed between themselves all saying they didn't really want to have to mingle in a massive group of teenagers. "Well I don't mind" Jen piped up smiling. "If you don't mind Jen, you are more their age anyway" one of the other female members added. "Yes it's fine, I really like some of the music anyway" Jen said heading down towards the dancing area smiling to herself. She searched her way through the crowd until she spotted the familiar red hair of her girlfriend stood with her friends, she was slightly afraid of her self control around the rest of the gang but walked confidently up to them all.

"Oh hey Jen, what you doing down here?" Sinead asked the teacher. "I was sent down to keep an eye on Tilly after banging her head" Jen replied honestly while thinking to herself _and because I wanted to be close to my amazing girlfriend_. "Oh thats nice of you Miss" Tilly said smiling widely at the brunette smiling back.

"So what time does this thing start?" Maddie asked "I'm not sure it shouldn't be long now" Jen answered her eyes moving over to gaze at Tilly who had her back to her at this point talking to another student as the other girls had gone over to the bar area to purchase soft drinks leaving Tilly talking. Jen lowered her eyes over the teens body undressing every inch her eyes laid upon, she could feel her heart beating harder in her chest as she remembered every inch of Tillys naked body hiding underneath the dress she was wearing.

As Jen had completely undressed Tilly in her head the girl in questioned turned around and caught the teacher, Tilly giggled as Jen was stood in a transfixed stare biting her lip with her hand rested over her stomach. The teen slowly walked towards the fascinated beauty trying not to break her gaze, "Please put my clothes back on" Tilly whispered breaking the concentration on Jens face giggling as she saw how red her girls cheeks had turned at being caught. "Oh Tils, erm I didn't think you had seen. I'm sorry but I can't put your clothes back on in here" Jen said tapping her forehead with her finger her eyes lowering to Tillys lips as the girl stepped closer to her "Well maybe we could go somewhere later and you can undress me properly" the teen whispered seductively into Jens ear before turning round to walk back towards Maddie and Sinead at the other side of the room when she felt a pull on her arm and she found her back hitting the front of Jens body. Jen kept her eyes on the girls across the room as she snaked her arm around the redheads waist teasing her hips with her fingers "Tilly that is a very tempting offer, I may have to take you up on this" she rasped as she softly blew air on the back of the girls neck raising goosebumps from the skin. Both the women were watching the crown around them hoping no one had noticed since the lighting had began to dim cueing the beginning of the concert.

They both spotted the girls heading back over and Jen let her grip of the girl go, the teacher stepped back a little feeling incredibly turned on by the thrill of both being in a crowded room and having Tillys body pressed up against hers. She could see Tilly was equally as excited as she was and was trying to think of ways they could be alone, the passion they were both hiding was hitting the brim and it needed to be released.

The concert began and music filled the arena, the full crowd amongst the dance floor erupted in cheers and applause as the artist began and commenced dancing to the beats and rhythms played. Jen noticed that some of the girls were swaying around far too much and wondered if they had in fact managed to sneak in alcohol, she wasn't too bothered but she knew it would be on her head if anything happened to them as she had searched them. As far as she could tell it was only Maddie, Sinead and a couple of the boys that looked intoxicated, the teacher wondered if Tilly had consumed any too.

Jen watched her for a second and realised she hadn't she was trying to keep Maddie from drinking too much, even this act marvelled Jen with the level of maturity Tilly held. Jen let her worries leave and danced along to the music amongst the crowd wanting to dance with Tilly, she felt her legs move towards the girl without realising and before she knew it she was stood directly behind the redhead. Reaching out she trailed her fingers down the girls spine to catch her attention, it worked as Jen watched Tillys back arch away from her teasing fingers. Turning to see who her tormentor was Tilly was surprised to see Jen stood so close, a look of passion flashing in her eyes as their gaze met. Jen began to walk backwards indicating to Tilly to follow her which the teen did willingly calling back to the others that she was going to the toilet, she reached out for Jens hand and they intertwined their fingers as they backed themselves into a corner at the back of the room hiding under the risers of the seated area.

"I've been waiting all day to get you alone" Jen said pushing Tilly up against the wall her hands immediately grasping the teens hips as she pushed hers into them. Tilly leant forward and pressed kisses softly down Jens neck leading Jen to tilt her head allowing Tilly more access to the skin. Jen moved one of her hands round to grasp the girls bum as she felt Tilly begin to suck a little roughly on her now exposed shoulder. Jen moaned and pulled Tillys lips to hers pushing her body into the redheads fully, their breasts squashed together as their lips moved frantically over one anothers. Jen bit Tillys bottom lip as the girls hand made its way under her top to caress her toned stomach and up to her breast. "Tilly" was all Jen could whisper as the girls hand massaged the soft skin of her breast.

Around them they could hear cheering and screaming from the crowd dancing to the music filling the room they were hiding to conceal their passion from viewing eyes. Beneath the risers of the room the two women had passionately unzipped and unbutton clothing so their hands could stroke over naked skin, Jen had hitched up Tillys dress as she lifted her off the ground wrapping her legs around her waist. Simultaneously their hands moved down each others fronts making their way into the obstructing underwear were they began to make love to each other. The lovers were so caught up the passion of the moment it had overtaken all of their senses, as the music in the background grew in volume they both let out cries of pleasure as electric pulses ran through them both. Jen let Tillys legs drop back to the floor as they leaned against one another allowing their breathing to calm down a little. "Jen, that was amazing. I can't believe we've just done it while teachers are sat above us" Tilly giggled watching Jens face turn from passion to shock. "Oh my god, do you think they would have heard us?" the teacher asked covering her mouth with her hand. "Jen relax, the music is loud enough to cover us" Tilly reassured her stroking the brunettes arm. Jen pulled her in for a kiss letting her tongue drag across the plump lips before meeting the tongue inside of the teens mouth, both feeling the spark beginning to ignite again. Breaking away Tilly said softly "Babe we should get back, they think I only went to the toilet" she giggled. Jen sighed heavily as she didn't want to leave this moment. "I guess you're right sweetheart. Lets go" They headed out from the risers and pushed their way back into the crowd still holding hands.

"Hey where did you guys go?" Maddie asked as they had joined them "Sorry babe I needed the toilet and my head started to hurt again" Tilly replied rubbing her head dramatically. Maddie pulled a sad face "You ok babe?" she asked worriedly "Yes she'll be fine, she just went a little lightheaded. I sorted her out" Jen butted in reassuring Maddie her friend was ok.

The group all began to dance together with no cares in the world, Tilly and Jen keeping close to each other but trying not to make too much contact as their bodies were still on fire from their encounter but still exchanging seductive glances in each others direction.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the concert finished the group all gathered outside back to the coach, everyone was pretty worn out from dancing and exclaiming how sleepy they were. Tilly felt really tired but she was feeling excited that she could sit next to Jen again while everyone else dozed off behind them. As the group filed into their seats Tilly slumped back into hers waiting for Jen to sit down watching as she made her way down the aisle towards her, her bright smile flashing lifting Tillys spirits as she checked her off in the register. The teen swung her head round to watch the teacher walk up the coach checking off the students, watching her body move amongst the seats her jeans tightening around her bum as she moved her legs. Tilly could feel a dull ache in the pit of her stomach rising the more she watched the sexy brunette's body move, remembering the way it moved against hers as they had made love under the risers in the concert hall.

Jen could feel the teens eyes watching her as she had done only a few hours ago, she concentrated on making sure every student was on board but instead was just thinking about ravaging Tilly yet again. _Is that all thats on your mind Jen_ she thought to herself as she turned and met Tillys eyes smiling as the biggest grin was emitted from the red heads lips. The teacher made her way back down the coach not breaking eye contact with the girl as she approached the free seat next to her "Excuse me but is this seat taken" Jen asked teasingly. "Yes by my girlfriend, have you seen her?" the teen joked as Jen sat herself down and shifted herself up closer so the two were practically sat on one seat. "Oh there she is" Tilly said lacing her fingers through the soft outstretched ones of Jens. "Most of the group are practically asleep babe, means we get some quiet time down here." Jen smiled as she leaned her face into Tillys pursing her pink lips for a kiss. The redhead decided to tease and pulled her head back from Jens giggling as Jen stuck out her bottom lip in protest, "Hey what's that for? I only want a kiss" Jen sulked.

Tilly kept her head a distance away from Jens as she traced her fingers over the soft pouting lips of her girlfriend, trailing them softly over her cheek to her jaw line before grazing her fingernails down the soft exposed neckline of the teacher. Jen bowed her head to watch the teasing fingers move over her chest and into the top of her shirt, stroking the top of her hidden breasts. "I can't wait until I can get you home alone" Tilly whispered finally moving her head back in to plant a firm kiss on Jens lips. The teacher moaned as flicked her tongue across her lips and dropped her hand fully into the obstructing shirt groping the firm breast underneath.

As the kiss began to heat up they heard a noise getting louder from the back of the coach, one of the students was shouting for her "Miss Gilmore we need you over here." Switching into teacher mode Jen raised herself up to look at the back of the coach where the voice was and saw Sinead was throwing up everywhere as a result of necking the vodka during the concert. "I'm sorry babe, I must go sort this promise I'll make it up to you" Jen rushed off leaving Tilly in her seat. The girl felt frustrated as she hardly got time alone with Jen _I can't wait until everyone finds out_ she thought to herself, she knew that as a teacher Jen was responsible for every students wellbeing especially Sinead's since she lived with her as well.

Tilly sat back leaning on the side of the coach and allowing herself to drift off listening to the soft soothing voice of Jens echoing around the coach as she comforted Sinead, the teen knew she could listen to Jen's voice all day; the expression and emotions that were held in the words she spoke touched Tilly's heart and made it grow knowing that this woman was hers. Tilly's eyes closed and she was greeted by the image of Jens face in her mind, she felt herself smile as she fell asleep cuddled up with Jens jacket that she had left on her seat.

After around an hour Tilly started to stir from her sleep feeling a weight around her waist, she moved her hand to feel what it was and found a warm arm wrapped tightly around her. Opening her eyes she turned her head and smiled as Jen had fallen asleep next to her resting her head lightly on her shoulder and most liking unconsciously wrapped her arm around her _I could stay like this all day_ the teen thought to herself and snuggled her head back down on top of Jens as she intertwined their fingers. She sighed and listened to the steady breathing from Jen wondering if she could excite the teacher in her sleep without waking her. They were about half an hour away from the village so she couldn't start something she couldn't finish but was planning a way of getting Jen back to hers later, but for now she could tease a little.

Tilly turned her head again to look at the sleeping beauty resting on her shoulder her eyes gazed at the perfect features of her girl, her cute little button nose which wrinkled when she smiled and her perfectly formed rosy lips which she craved so often throughout the day. Tilly pursed her lips and pressed a small kiss on Jens forehead moving down her face purposely skipping her lips before moving them the stretched skin on her neck where is was bent from leaning on her shoulder. Tilly could faintly taste the remnants of perfume left after the day as she moved the tip of her tongue over her pulse point feeling it speed it up as she did before suckling lightly on the skin. A small moan escaped from Jens lips which made Tilly smile greatly, pulling back her face she wanted to watch Jens face. She resumed her hand position from earlier lightly on her breast and stroked her fingers softly over the material feeling her already hardened nipple underneath the clothing. Another moan filled Tillys ears as her hand worked its magic on the soft but firm flesh under her hand, the girl watched Jens face as she did her expression creating a sense of love and belonging in her heart.

Tilly moved her hand down the teachers abdomen and down towards her thighs where she rested her hand for a moment watching Jens brow furrow in her sleep as her hand continued its path down the woman's thigh and towards her knee. She circled her fingers around her kneecap making the teachers leg twitch as she dug her fingernails into the jeans covering her legs as she moved them back up the inside of the sleeping teachers thigh. Tilly had moved her gaze to watch her actions and didn't see as Jen had opened her eyes and was now watching her girl tease her. Jen watched as the girls hand dipped between her legs and her fingers grazed the zip of her jeans, her eyes grew as the teen had dared to unzip and run her finger down the indent it had left on her skin. Jen reacted to her instincts and pressed her lips to Tillys neck inches from her and moved her hand to cover the girls between her legs. The quick movement startled the girl but she quickly reacted to the teachers urgent movements repositioning her face to capture the soft lips playing on her neck sandwiching them between hers. Jen was feeling incredibly turned on at being woken up in this way as she passionately pushed her tongue between the girls needing to feel hers too, Jen moaned as she felt Tillys fingers tickle at the waistband of her silky pants. "Please Tilly, I need you" Jen rasped out between kisses indicating to the girl she wanted more. Tilly happily obliged and moved her hand fully between the turned on teachers legs as she moved her kisses down Jens neck once again as Jen rested her head on her shoulder. Just as Jen felt like there was no stopping a voice called for her from the back yet again, this time it was Mr Keeler "Miss Gilmore, are you awake? We're almost back and I need your help to make sure Sinead gets off ok."

Jens head shot up so fast as she swallowed the breath she had been holding "Yes I'll be right there" she called back weakly her body throbbing as Tillys hand was still in her jeans. They looked at each other with great passion, each wishing they could just be alone. "Come to mine tonight" Tilly whispered "My parents are out for the night" she added. "Try and stop me" Jen whispered back before planting a heavy kiss on the girls lips as Tilly removed her hand and zipped her girl back up. Jen breathed in deeply "Is my face flushed?" she asked the redhead watching her. "No you look beautiful" she replied smiling sweetly. Jen pulled a dramatic sad as she stood up and glanced back at Tilly before heading to the back of the coach to assist Sinead. "Later" Tilly mouthed at her bringing a smile back to her face.

As the coach pulled back into the college car park the students noticed that most of their parents were waiting around for them to collect, Tilly sighed as she knew her parents weren't there. "Hey Tils, Jen said she will take you home if you want since your parents are away." Maddie had come and sat with Tilly to deliver the news, "Really? That's nice of her. What about Sinead and you though?" Tilly asked the blonde who was still swaying a little. "My mum's here look" she pointed out the window "And there's Diane" pointing to Sinead's mum stood looking concerned. Tilly smiled as she thought about Jen all to herself tonight "Ah ok, I'm gutted my mum's not here. I feel left out" Tilly joked. "It's ok babe, you've still got us and Jen sometimes. You know if Jen wasn't a teacher babe she'd be perfect for you." Maddie smiled as she pulled Tilly from her seat "You think so?" Tilly asked already knowing the answer since she was going home with her perfect woman. "I do, maybe you should try it on again over summer" Maddie joked as they descended off the bus. She hugged Tilly tightly before heading off to her waiting mum, Tilly watched Jen hand Sinead over to Diane and explain how she was going to take Tilly home and visit her parents after she'd dropped off the girl. The little lie created a grin on both the teachers and students faces as their eyes met across the car park before Jen turned to walk towards the smiling red head.

"Lets go babe, think we have some business to finish" Jen said seductively raising her eyebrows as they made their way to Jens jeep and climbed in. Jen kept her eyes on Tilly as much as she could as the engine started and they pulled away from the college. Not a word was spoken during the drive as the sexual tension was speaking volumes between them, twice in one trip had they been interrupted and Jen was certainly feeling frustrated by this as she had hit a peak of excitement before Mr Keeler had shouted for her help.

Jen pulled up to Tillys house and they hurriedly made their way to the door, Tilly was fumbling with the keys so much that Jen took them from her fingers and unlocked the door herself. "Talk about impatient baby" Tilly laughed as Jen ushered her into the house shutting the door behind them, her hands gripped onto the teens waist as she pushed her into the living room and towards the stairs. "Sorry Tils but we've been interrupted too many times, I need you now and fast" Jen said as she began stripping Tilly as they made their way up the stairs leaving a trail of clothing behind them. They headed into Tillys bedroom and Jen made quick work of removing the girls underwear before practically throwing her down on the bed moving herself over the naked teen. "I've been waiting to be alone with you all day baby, you lit a fire on the coach and I need to put it out" Jen seductively whispered as she lowered her head to tease the teens neck with the tip of her tongue balancing herself on her hands until Tilly knocked the inside of her elbow and Jens body fell connecting hers with the full length of the teens and they both groaned softly.

Tilly moved the teachers head up to kiss her lips and they instantly deepened it, their tongues searching for each others and sliding together, the two pairs of lips colliding passionately as they both moved their hands frantically over each others bodies needing to feel the touch they had craved.

The next hour passed quickly for the two women, they had been making love to each other gently after Jens passionate outburst through the door. They laid in a tangle of sweaty limbs, Jen resting her head on Tillys stomach as they both allowed their breathing to resume to a normal steady pace. Jen lifted her head and dragged herself up to where Tilly was laid and stretched out beside her pulling the girl into a snuggle wrapping her arms and legs around her girls, Tilly turned in Jens arms to face her and rubbed her nose against the sleepy brunettes affectionately before giggling. "You tired babe" Tilly asked stroking her fingers over Jens eyelids which were fighting to stay open. "You've worn me out gorgeous" Jen proclaimed trying to hide a grin "You've had me worked up all day and now you've worn me out" she added pulling Tilly in closer as the red head pulled up the duvet around them. "You started this Jen and I finished it" Tilly whispered as she pressed her lips lightly to the pair pouting at her in protest. They both laid and gazed into each others eyes wanting to watch the other fall asleep, Tilly reached for Jens hand and laced her fingers with the teachers as she watched her girls eyes closing slowly, Tilly softly kissed each eyelid as the fully closed before snuggling her face beside Jens and closed her own eyes smiling as she fell asleep next to the woman she loved most.

As the early morning sun shone through the crack in Tillys curtains the sleeping brunette stirred from her slumber her eyes focussing on her surroundings before turning her head to find her beautiful red headed girlfriend snoozing next to her. Jen smiled to most gorgeous smile to herself _I wish I could wake up every day like this_ she thought to herself turning her body to face the quietly snoring teen. Jen just laid and watched Tillys face as the suns rays reflected across her porcelain skin defining her perfect features, lifting her hand up she traced the furrowing brow of the girl as the sunlight hit across her eyes trying to conceal a chuckle as the teens nose twitched and her lips pursed together in a sleepy strop. Jen couldn't help herself press a kiss against the pouting lips to stir her girl awake more, she pulled back and watched the teen before pressing a harder one against the two plump lips before her. Jen ran her hand down the girls side resting her hand over Tillys hips wanting to tease her awake as payback for the coach journey the previous evening.

"If you're trying to turn me on keep doing that" Tilly whispered as Jen pulled back again indicating she was actually awake and in a playful mood. Jen smiled greatly "Oh good morning gorgeous" she said as she leaned her face back in towards the smiling girls pressing their lips together properly instantly feeling a rush of love as their lips moved together slowly. Tilly raised herself up pushing Jen back down onto the bed as she moved on top of her to kiss her fully, her tongue seeking permission to enter the teachers mouth before they slid together. The kiss was getting quite heated when Tilly heard a voice downstairs, "Oh shit I forgot my parents were due back this morning" the girl said panicking trying to move herself off of Jen, but the teacher held her in place over her body. Tilly listened as she heard footsteps gradually getting louder moving towards her bedroom door "Tilly are you awake?" she heard her mum calling. She opened her mouth to speak when Jen covered it with her hand. "She's still sleeping Mrs Evans" Jen politely called watching as Tillys eyes grew in shock. Jen did not want to leave this moment so instead lied to her girlfriends mum so she could have her a bit longer.

"Ok no worries Jen, let her know I'm back when she's awake" with that they heard the footsteps retreat away from the door and Jen removed her hand from the girls mouth replacing it with her lips once again. "Babe we can't have sex with my parents downstairs" Tilly proclaimed between kisses as Jens hands ran down the back of her body cupping her bum cheeks as she thrust her own hips up into the teens. "We can if you stay quiet Tils" Jen whispered as she rolled them over so Tilly was laid underneath her.

Another knock at the door startled them apart "Tilly? Maddie had just arrived, she's waiting downstairs for you" Tilly's mum had to come to warn them as she knew that they hadn't told anyone else as of yet. "Ok thanks mum" Tilly said as she and Jen looked at each other with slight fear in their eyes. "Shit how am I going to get out of this?" Jen said rolling of Tilly scanning the room for her clothes "Tilly my clothes are still downstairs!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tilly jumped off the bed "Jen just stay up here I'll get rid of Maddie and bring your clothes up. Please don't worry babe it will be fine, mum will help me" the girl leant over the bed and planted a reassuring kiss on her lovers lips before donning her dressing gown and heading down the stairs. Jen sat up in the bed bringing the duvet up as a barrier she genuinely didn't know how they were going to get out of this situation, raising her hands up to her face she buried her head in them hoping Tilly would be able to get rid of her friend so she could sneak out.

As Tilly headed down the stairs she noticed Jens pants still hidden on one of the steps her mum must have not seen them when she had come up, bending down the girl quickly stuffed them into the pocket of her dressing gown before they could be spotted. "Oh hey Mads, what you doing here this early?" Tilly questioned as she finally made it to the living room to greet her blonde friend. "Oh nice to see you too Tils. Well seeing as its Saturday I thought we could go shopping then maybe we could go out tonight" the blonde asked excitedly, "You could invite Jen and make your move" Maddie poked Tilly in the ribs as the redhead turned to look at her mum in a slight panic but her mum just smiled indicating she would back her up if needed. "Well how about we go shopping now, grab some lunch then come back here for tea and get ready to go out?" Tilly suggested knowing Jen could escape when they left.

"I'm sure I can handle that" Maddie beamed and hugged her friend as her eyes focussed on something at the other side of the room.

"Tilly? Isn't this Jens jumper?" Maddie asked as she headed over to the article of clothing flung over the back of the sofa. "She was wearing this last night at the concert" she said as she picked up the item of clothing thrusting it towards Tilly. "Erm yes it is Jens jumper, she leant me it on the drive home as it got chilly." Tilly could feel herself panicking, she could see her mum had tidied the rest of the clothing up but must have thought the jumper was her daughters. Maddie scanned the jumper and saw in fact it was Jens as it had her name pencilled on the label. "Why have you still got it babe?" Maddie asked raising her eyebrow to her friend. "Well she left, she went to her parents to stay for the night" Tilly said taking the jumper off of Maddie and folding it over her arm "I told her I'd wash it before giving it back."

Tilly headed to the kitchen and gestured Maddie to follow her dropping the jumper off with the pile of clothes on the unit top. "Grab yourself a drink Mads I'll run and get change so we can go shopping yes?" Tilly said as she picked up the clothing pile and headed towards the stairs hearing Maddie follow. "Well why don't I come up and help you pick something. I can choose something for tonight too" the blonde remarked as she walked behind the girl.

Turning on the bottom step Tilly stretched out her arm to the railing to prevent the blonde from ascending the stairs, "Mads I won't be long I promise, the quicker I am the quicker we can shop. Mum will keep you company down here" she smiled as Maddie stomped her way over to the sofa. Sighing a great sense of relief Tilly turned back to the stairs and headed up to her room.

Jen was sat in the bed still and heard footsteps coming towards her girlfriends door and she instinctively laid down and pulled the covers over her head to hide herself holding her breath as she heard the door open. Jen awaited a voice and was relieved to hear the familiar giggle of her girlfriend, "Jen what are you doing? I can see your feet sticking out the bottom" the girl laughed as Jen peeped her eyes from under the duvet then laughed along with her. Tilly threw the pile of clothes at her "Here get some clothes on that sexy naked body of yours" the teen said as Jen rose from the duvet revealing her toned naked form to the girl. She watched as passion flicked through Tillys eyes as the girl watched her body move towards her, "Jen you are such a tease, right now I want to ravage you in my bed and my best friend is downstairs waiting for me to go shopping" She trailed of as Jen wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the soft skin of her neck teasing her with her lips and the tip of her tongue. "Seriously not helping here Jen" Tilly tried to sound serious but the tone of her voice said different. She was beginning to feel turned on as Jens tongue licked her neck roughly and circled her hands over her bum, "Jen" was all Tilly could say as their hips collided.

"Tilly what are you doing up there?" they heard Maddie call breaking the moment apart. "I'll be five minutes Mads" she called back not wanting her friend to walk in on them.

"Maybe later yeh?" Jen asked still holding her girl close. Tilly smiled and slapped Jens naked bum before they broke the embrace to get dressed, "Oh here you might want these." Tilly said taking Jens pants from her pocket and throwing them at her giggling "I found these on the stairs, do you have no control Jen" Tilly added as she stripped herself of the dressing gown and proceeded to get dressed. She knew Jen was in a playful mood when the top she was putting on suddenly flew from her hands and across the room, "Jen why? I really want to stay up here with you but I can't. Maddie will come flying up if I'm much longer"

"Sorry baby I just wanted to play" Jen said lowering her gaze to the floor. Tilly walked over to the teacher and placed her fingers under her chin to lift her face back up, "Hey don't be sorry, you know in any other circumstance I would have thrown you on the bed and had my way with you. I promise I will make this up to you. Anyway you still have that day of slavery to renew" this statement brought a new gleam to Jens eyes, "you're so right babe, I will use this soon." The brunette smiled again as Tilly stuck her tongue out and continued to get dressed.

Tilly explained to Jen that she could escape after they had left, "Mum is still downstairs but she knows you're here obviously" Tilly placed a quick kiss on Jens lips before she rushed downstairs to an irritated Maddie pacing the living room. Jen was listening at the bedroom door for the girls leaving before she made her way down too. "There you are Jen, you're ok they've gone now" Tillys mum said smiling and offering Jen a mug of coffee. "Sorry for the inconvenience Mrs Evans, we've still not told them." Jen admitted sitting on the sofa with her girlfriend's mum chatting away before leaving to head back to her house.

As Maddie trailed through many shops Tilly became increasingly annoyed as she wanted to spend more time with Jen, instead she was helping Maddie pick out dresses for numerous parties and nights out that had been planned. Tilly kept pulling out her phone to text Jen but Maddie always distracted her and at one point took her phone off her so she could have the redhead's full attention. "Maddie give me my phone back now" Tilly said seriously. "Why what you hiding Tils eh? What you hiding from us?" Maddie pretended to flick through her friends phone. "Maddie I'm serious give me it back" Tilly held her hand out and raised her eyebrows to her friend. "Jeez Tils calm down" the blonde said placing the phone back in Tillys hand the girl glanced at the screen and saw that Maddie had been so close to actually opening her photo album, the first few pictures she knew were of Jen with hardly any clothing on from the previous night and photos of them taken together from trips out.

Inwardly sighing she stuffed her phone away in her bag to stop Maddie from wanting to steal it again, but really feeling the need to text Jen.

The girls entered a final shop and looked through the railings of clothing, spotting a dress which was navy blue with white spots Tilly picked it up and smiled "Mads what you think of this? Will it suit me?" the redhead asked aligning the dress on top of her own clothing. "Babe that will look amazing, go try it on" Maddie replied pushing Tilly towards the dressing rooms. Tilly changed into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror, the dress hugged all of her curves nicely accenting her breasts and bum, the girl took out her phone and took a quick photograph to send to Jen to tease. "You got it on babe. Let me see" she heard called from outside. Pulling back the curtain Tilly stepped out to a shocked Maddie, "Tils you look amazing, I've never seen you look so grown up and sexy before. You'd deffo pull when we next go out wearing that dress" Tilly grinned and looked back at herself in the mirror "Maddie who said I wanted to pull, I keep telling you..." she was interrupted by her friends mocking voice,

"Yes I know 'you don't need a random girlfriend you will find one yourself when you are ready' blah blah blah. Seriously Tils you are hiding something from me and I will find out." The blonde sighed and closed the curtain again for Tilly to get ready for lunch before they headed back to the house for the evening.

As the girls sat down for lunch Tilly sent the picture she took for Jen and smiled to herself as she typed, "Hey baby, I hope you like this dress I bought it for you. Love Tils xxx" resting her phone back down she smiled at Maddie who was walking back towards them with their drinks. As they ate and chatted Tillys phone buzzed across the table loudly "Who's your friend babe" Maddie asked trying to get a look at the name before Tilly snatched it up to read. "It's just my mum asking when we will be back" she lied as she read her reply from Jen.

"You bought this dress for me? But you're wearing it, unless it's for me to take off and add to the pile on the floor ;-) You look amazing babe I can't wait to see it in person. Love Jen xxx"

Tilly's stomach flipped at the thought of Jen stripping off the dress and throwing it on the floor with her own. "Tilly are you with me here" Maddie said waving her hand in front of the red heads face. "Sorry babe was just thinking I'm here now" Tilly smiled and they continued their chat and finished their lunch.

The afternoon in town came to a close around 3pm and the girls headed for the bus and back to the village stopping at Maddie's to pick up her stuff for the night out. As they headed back to Tillys they were greeted with the smell of food cooking inside "Mum must have started on dinner" Tilly said as they stepped through the threshold to the house.

The girls settled into the kitchen and showed Tilly's mum their purchases from the afternoon, picking up her phone the teen began to text Jen to let her know she was going out for the night with the girls.

"Hey gorgeous. I hope you're ok, just wanted to let you know that I'm going out in town for a little while tonight. Hope you don't mind, maybe you could come pick me up when the others have drank too much and look after me ;-) I love you. Tils xxxxx"

Pressing send she turned and carried on her conversation with her mum and best friend as the food cooked in the oven, hearing the front door click shut Tilly's ears pricked up and she smiled as her dad entered the kitchen area oblivious to Maddie sat opposite his daughter.

"Hey girls. How is everyone? That girlfriend of yours not joining us tonight Tils?" he asked turning to look at his daughters shocked expression.

"I knew you had a girlfriend Tils!" Maddie exclaimed pointing at her friend sat over the table. "Oh Hi Maddie. I didn't see you there" Tillys dad said his face dropping a little as Tilly jumped in to defend herself, Tilly's mum dragged him into the living room to have words leaving the two girls to talk.

"Yes fine Maddie I have a girlfriend but I didn't tell you because I want to keep it secret for a bit longer so we can just be before people stick their noses in. I know you'll be upset I didn't say anything but that's how it is." Tilly breathed a sigh of relief as she vented out taking care not to mention Jens name. Maddie was sat open mouthed in shock at Tilly's confession "Tilly you only had to say and I would have let the subject drop" the blonde proclaimed. "Maddie no you wouldn't, in fact you didn't let it drop you've been nagging at me for weeks." The red head argued back. "I'm sorry Tils, I just wanted to make sure you were happy and stuff" Maddie said dropping her head "You still coming out tonight, just for little bit?" she added hoping her friend was not upset with her that much. "I will come out if you don't pester me for details about my relationship" Tilly had set the conditions knowing Maddie would have to stick to them for her to join them out. "Ok, well I suppose I can stick to that. Tils I'm sorry I you felt like I was pushing you. I think Sinead's coming out tonight too!" Maddie said changing the subject. "Please don't tell Sinead Mads, you know she's worse then you for getting details out of people." Tilly pleaded with her friend forgetting she had text Jen just before her dad entered and was shocked when it buzzed across the kitchen table, "That your girl now Tils?" Maddie asked throwing a wrapper at her laughing. "Yes it is thank you" Tilly replied quite short as she smiled reading the message from her woman,

"Hey my darling yes I'm good now I've heard from you. Tils you don't need to ask my permission to go out with your friends go and enjoy yourself. If you want me to I will come pick you when you call and I will certainly look after you gorgeous. Maybe I could stay over again if you're mum doesn't mind. Love you more. Jen xxxxxxxx"

Tilly wondered if she should tell Jen that Maddie half knows about them but she knew the teacher would freak out so the teen decided to keep it to herself for a while.

The girls ate dinner and began to get ready for their night out when they heard a familiar voice coming up the stairs, "Hey you guys fancy some fun?" they both turned to look at the door frame and grinned when Sinead appeared with a large bottle of vodka in hand. "Hey babe, we've been waiting for you and your vodka." Maddie beamed as she took the bottle of the brunette. "I did invite Jen but she said she had lots of work to finish for her placement portfolio" Sinead added as she swigged a mouthful of straight vodka and handed it around the room each girl taking it in turns to drink


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They headed out to town around 10pm, already a little drunk from the vodka that Sinead had brought, Tilly had tried to drink as little as she could get away with as she was planning on spending the rest of the night with Jen once she'd satisfied her friends with her presence.

They spent the first hour dancing in the club they had previously visited last week which put Tilly on edge a little as she remembered the incident with the other girl, but she knew that Jen would be waiting for her to keep her safe. Tilly took out her phone to look at the time and to text Jen,

"Baby I'm so bored, I want you to come get me soon. I need to see you and just hold you. Don't come out for me if you're sleeping though. I love you love Tils xxx" she stuffed her phone in her bag and watched Maddie and Sinead walked up to her from the bar. "You texting your bird?" Maddie asked forgetting Sinead didn't know.

"What? Tils you got a bird? Why didn't you say anything?" Sinead question a shocked looking Tilly. "Maddie you promised you wouldn't say anything thank you. Sinead it's no one you know so just leave it yeah." Tilly demanded harshly trying to walk away from them but Sinead stopped her. "Is this why you've been hiding from us and being so secretive? Tils we just want you to be happy. You sure you don't wanna say who it is? You know I'm sure Jen has a new bird too, she keeps disappearing for nights on end." Sinead stated oblivious to the fact Maddie had seen Jens clothes at Tillys earlier that day. Neither Sinead or Maddie actually twigged that Tilly was panicking at them finding out "Oh has she really? That's really nice for her." Tilly said covering her lie as she felt her phone vibrate in her bag.

Picking it out she read her message, "Babe I'm still awake I shall come get you. I need to hold you too, I wont be long I promise. Love you more love Jen xxx" Tilly smiled and she spotted Maddie's hand reaching for her phone. The red head pulled her phone out of reach as Jens message was still on the screen and she knew that's what Maddie wanted. "I told you I wasn't telling who it was guys" Tilly grinned at them "That was my mum anyway, she was reminding me I need to be up early, someone from her work is bringing over some important documents and I need to collect them for her so I think I may have to dash" she said pouting dramatically. "But babes we've only just got out, do you really have to go?" Maddie asked actually sulking. "Sorry Mads, you know how important these docs will be. Promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night." Tilly said hugging them both before heading to the exit of the club. "I cant believe she left us" Sinead said as they watched her leave "I bet she's meeting her bird Mads, shall we follow?" without thinking they both trailed after their friend wondering why she was going so early.

As the two girls left the club they looked around and couldn't see her anywhere, "I wonder where she's gone!" Maddie said as they began to walk the streets in the direction they thought Tilly may have gone. They passed an alley and looked down it only to see a dark Jeep hiding in the shadows "Well someone's getting lucky tonight, although that jeep kinda looks like Jens" Sinead joked as they decided to head back to a club and stop wondering where their friend had vanished to. "Tils has probably just jumped in a cab Mads, she'll be in bed by now." The brunette announced as they disappeared back inside, Maddie looked back around one last time before entering the club after her friend.

After a while the Jeep hiding in the shadows entered the street again, inside was two flustered lovers giggling at each other like children arranging their clothing back together and straightening out their hair. The red faced teen smiling at her sleepy girlfriend, "Wow that was close baby, I didn't think they would have followed me out of the club. They really are nosey sods." The teen said laughing, they had made the most of the hideout in the alley and were now both flustered and shattered for now. "Lets get back to yours for round two sexy" Jen winked as she drove off down the high street and back towards the village.

The pair drove in comfortable silence appreciating the moment they had just left behind in the alley glancing at each other smiling every now and then before Jen spoke, "Tils are you ok? You looked worried when you got to the Jeep."

"I'm fine baby, I just panicked as Maddie and Sinead were ranting on at me again about having a secret and they will find out" Tilly replied mocking her friends voices causing a giggle from Jen. The teacher reached over and took her girls hand in hers stroking her thumb over the back of her hand, "Baby if this is too hard for you..." "It's not" Tilly interrupted "Being with you is the easiest and best thing in my life Jen, I wouldn't change anything" the red head smiled over to her girlfriend who was smiling back brightly. "Lets get home yes, we can have a snuggle" Jen suggested raising her eyebrow "Although Tils, your legs look amazing in those heels. I may have to just look at them for a while." The brunette chuckled as Tilly looked down at her stretched out legs in front of her smiling as a plan formed in her head.

As they approached Tillys house the pair exited the jeep Jen walked round to take the girls hand and they walked together towards the door, Jen glancing down watching in admiration as the girls legs moved seductively. They entered the house and Tilly headed into the kitchen coming back out with two glasses of wine "Shall we take this upstairs?" she aimed towards Jen raising her eyebrows. Jen just smiled and headed up the stairs without saying a word, "I'm just going to freshen up babe, be with you in a minute" Jen winked as she headed to the bathroom. Tilly smiled and headed to her room to create the plan she formed.

In the bathroom Jen brushed her teeth and brushed through her hair, she also applied a fresh layer of red lipstick as Tilly had kissed it all off before. She smiled happy with her appearance and headed to join Tilly in her room.

As she entered the girls room her jaw dropped to the floor. The lights were off as candles were lit around the room, the dim light from them draped over the figure laid in the middle of the bed highlighting her curves and causing the brunettes eyes to grow in excitement. Jens eyes traced slowly over the length of her girls body with passion. Tilly was laid on her back arms stretched above her head which pushed out her chest more, her hair was ruffled from laying down. Jen followed her eyes down the girls naked body to her legs and she smiled as she followed the length of them wanting to run her hands all the way down, Tilly had one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out resting over the other leg. Jens breath got stuck in her throat as her eyes traced to her feet, the only thing Tilly was wearing was her stiletto heels. These heels made the girls legs even longer and it amazed Jen, "Baby you look amazing, I mean you looked gorgeous in your dress but now" Jen didn't know what to say as she stepped towards the bed to her grinning redhead. "You're such a fucking tease" Jen said as she crawled onto the bed towards the naked girl, "I know but you did say you loved my heels" Tilly said trying to sound innocent, she lowered her legs to stretch out on the bed as Jen crawled over her leaning down to kiss her stomach lightly. Jen didn't say another word as she kissed her way up the girls stomach between her breasts, turning her head to kiss the side of each breast before moving to kiss her neck softly. Tilly moaned softly pulling Jen up to her face and their lips connected, Jen sucked Tillys bottom lip between her own and nibbled along it before sliding her tongue to meet the girls. Jen had propped herself up on her elbows lowering herself slowly on top of Tilly sliding a knee between the girls legs to support herself from falling completely onto the naked redhead. Tilly pushed herself and Jen up to a sitting position shuffling around to sit on the brunettes lap wrapping her legs around the teachers waist pulling herself into her body, "Jen you have too many clothes on" Tilly whispered into her lovers ear smiling as her hands found the bottom of Jens top she had thrown on before leaving to collect her from town. Jen lifted up her arms allowing it to be removed and the red head threw it behind her attaching her lips back to the gorgeous figure sat in front of her. Tilly kissed up the teacher's neck softly listening to the soft moans leaving her girls lips, she ran her hands down Jens back unclipping her bra on the way down as she trailed her fingers in the dip of Jens spine causing the teacher to arch her own body into hers.

This was going to be a gentle and loving moment Tilly had decided after the rough and ready passion in the car before, she wanted to appreciate every inch of her girlfriends body and make sure she knew how much she meant to her.

Tilly removed the rest of Jens clothing and the two lovers made gentle love to each other all night, each wanting to kiss every inch of the other and satisfy the urges they had re-ignited after coming back home. As the two of them mutually cried out their pleasure they both rested down together Tilly laying her head on Jens stomach as their breathing began to relax, Jens hand ran over the girls head gently "Come lay up here" the brunette asked softly watching as Tilly laid herself next to her. Jen giggled as she realised the girl was still wearing her heels, "You can take them off now baby" "I forgot I had them on" Tilly said sitting up to take of her shoes then laying back down snuggling on her side into Jens body wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you Jen" Tilly said quietly as she nuzzled her face into Jens neck kissing it. Jen pulled Tilly closer and dragged up the duvet around them "I love you too Tilly, with all my heart" Jen replied kissing the top of the redhead. They both felt each other drift to sleep and they laid and cuddled all night wanting to keep the contact and love between the two of them.

As the sun rose the next morning Tilly woke and instantly sat up panicked. Where was Jen? She hadn't felt Jen leave the bed at all, "Jen?" Tilly shouted out feeling her eyes sting as the thought that Jen had left without saying ran through her mind. The girl jumped out of bed scanning her room noticing Jens clothes had gone from the floor, she headed out of her room shouting "Jen where have you gone?" Walking up the hall she heard the shower running and a wash of relief ran through her body as she walked in and saw Jens figure silhouetted through the frosted glass of the shower. Without thinking she opened the door and stepped in the shower behind Jen wrapping her arms around her waist to hug her tightly, the sudden contact startled Jen and she turned in Tilly's arms "Hey you" she said hugging the girl back as the water ran over them both drenching Tilly as much as Jen was right now. "Tilly what's up?" She asked as the girl didn't move an inch, Jen raised Tillys face up to hers and saw tears in her gorgeous blue eyes "Baby don't cry, what's happened?" Jen watched Tillys face as she breathed in and got ready to talk "I just woke up scared as you wasn't there. I thought you had gone without saying goodbye." The girl admitted trying not to sound so pathetic trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Tilly look at me, I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave without saying goodbye, I _will_ never leave you without saying goodbye or kissing you making sure you knew I was coming back. I love you Tilly Evans and I'm afraid you're stuck with me babe." Jen smiled sweetly as she saw a smile appear on the girls face "There's my girl" Jen said as she stroked over the girls cheek before she placed a gentle kiss on the redheads lips. As they pulled apart Jen noticed that Tilly was naked "Babe did you walk across the landing naked looking for me? What if I was downstairs?" she giggled as realisation moved over Tilly's face and she giggled too. "I just panicked and walked out my room" the redhead said looking the teacher up and down seductively "But now that were both naked, here in the shower and you're all soapy and wet, maybe you could scrub my back" Tilly suggested raising her eyebrow whilst biting her lip. Jen needed no invitation and she pushed Tilly back against the wall of the shower passionately taking her lips with her own, sliding her tongue towards the girls instantly as she felt a rush of passion through her body. The women's bodies were sliding against each others easily as they were both wet which caused Jen to be frustrated as she wanted Tilly now, _this is a challenge_ the brunette thought to herself so she dropped her hands to the back of Tillys legs and lifted her pushing her against the wall. Tilly wrapped her legs around Jens waist as the teachers lips latched onto her right nipple causing her to gasp and moan "Oh my god Jen, you drive me crazy" Tilly muttered as the teacher continued her assault over her breasts to the others nipple as her fingernails dug into the teens bum cheeks.

Tilly ran her hands down Jens chest massaging her breasts as she felt one of Jens hands move between her legs and begin to pleasure her, the teens head flew back and she leaned back into the wall arching her breasts towards Jens face.

Tilly cried in passion after Jen had satisfied her dropping her legs to the floor slowly leaning into Jen for support, "Well fuck me Jen, someone recharged their batteries overnight eh" Tilly giggled as she kissed Jen passionately, "Lets go get dry baby" Jen said leading Tilly out of the shower wrapping them both up in one big towel. "How am I going to walk with you attached to me" Jen joked raising her eyebrow towards the redhead, watching as a massive grin appeared on her face. Tilly threw the towel off of them and lifted Jen up wrapping the teachers legs around her waist and headed off down the hallway back to her bedroom kissing Jens neck as she walked. She slammed Jen's back against her bedroom door as they approached causing a groan from Jen as their bodies were pushed into each other, Jen wrapped her arms tighter around Tillys neck pulling their lips together as she felt herself pressed into the door more. Tilly had no intention of moving now as her hand ran up Jens inner thigh tickling her fingers towards Jen's area, the teacher moaned onto the teens lips as she felt her fingers tease between her legs. Jen felt breathless with excitement already as she tightened her grip around the girls waist pulling their bodies closer trapping Tillys hand between them. Jen quickly felt the fireworks ignite inside her stomach and she bit onto Tillys shoulder as they flew through her stomach and out towards each nerve in her body making her shudder and grip tighter around her girls body.

Jen tried to speak but her breath was still lost as she felt Tilly open the door behind them and walk with her limbs still clung around. Tilly dropped Jen on her bed and climbed on after her "Man I'm tired again already" Tilly joked as she snuggled into Jen "What time are your parents home babe? I could do with a nap." The brunette smiled as she rested her head onto the girls chest her breathing still a little rapid but calming slowly. The two of them snoozed after their moment of passion, their limbs intertwined both of them still dripping shower water onto the bedding underneath them. They had made plans for the afternoon but for now they needed to let their bodies relax after ravaging each other passionately.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was around 2pm when Jen stirred from her sleep, they had slept for four hours after their passionate session this morning and had made plans this afternoon for a trip out to the zoo as Jen hadn't been yet since she moved to Hollyoaks. Reaching over Tilly to grab her phone from the bedside table the brunette smiled as her girl let out a tiny snore before turning to snuggle back into her body, Jen leant down and placed a small gentle kiss on the side of Tillys head and picked up her phone to look at the time. She gasped a little when she saw it was two in the afternoon and decided she would need to wake Tilly so they could get ready for their trip out, she also knew the girls parents would be home shortly too and as much as she got on with them both she didn't want to be caught in bed with their daughter.

"Tilly baby its time to wake up, we need to get ready soon if we're going to go to the zoo" Jen said softly as she shook the sleeping girls shoulder, Tilly nuzzled her face into the pillow muttering as she slowly woke up. "Jen why can't we lay here forever?" Tilly finally said turning her head to see Jen laid next to her watching her movements, her eyes gazing upon her girls face as she watched her wake from her sleepy state. "I would to lay with you forever sweetheart, but the zoo is waiting for me" the teacher teased sticking out her tongue before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her girls lips but as she pulled away she felt a hand on the back of her head and was pulled back immediately to the plump lips of Tilly who clearly wanted more than a gentle kiss not that Jen minded. The teacher rolled herself closer to the girl almost on top of her as she felt the girls tongue flick across her bottom lip, parting her lips Jen slid her tongue towards the seeking one of the redheads underneath her as they danced together. Jen moaned a little as she rolled herself above Tilly feeling their still naked bodies connect at every point, this small moan shot electric through the two lovers and their kiss heated up their lips moving frantically over each others, biting each others lips as Tilly ran her hands down Jens back dragging her nails down the dip of her spine causing Jen to arch her body down. Just as things got heated Tilly heard her front door slam and her mothers voice call up. "Tilly are you in?" Tilly flopped her head onto the pillow as she stared up at Jen, their eyes both mirroring passion and disappointment that they had to stop. Jen rolled off of Tilly as they heard footsteps outside the door heading down the hall "Oh I think Jen's here Peter" they heard her mum say. Tilly looked confused as to why they would assume this and she looked at Jen whose eyes were now wide, she whispered "Baby my clothes and underwear are still on the bathroom floor" she couldn't help but giggle at the situation as her girlfriends parents must have been shocked to see someone else's underwear on their floor.

Tilly climbed out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her before heading to the door, "I'll go fetch your clothes babe you wait here" she said blowing a kiss in the direction of Jen who was now sat up in bed with the duvet wrapped over body, the teacher blew a kiss back and smiled as the teen headed out of the door. Jen sat and listened to the conversation outside smiling to herself as she looked around the room, she noticed that there was a rather large pile of her clothing that had been left here over the past few weeks. _No wonder my wardrobes looking empty at home_ she thought to herself laughing as she walked over to the pile, the top sheet off the bed wrapped around her body clinging to her curves. Jen formed an idea in her head as she heard footsteps and the voices of her girlfriend and mum disappear downstairs, and she reached over for her phone.

Downstairs Tilly was talking to her mum about her night away, "Is that girlfriend of yours here?" the girls dad asked as he walked in the kitchen. "Err yes dad, she's still sleeping" Tilly quickly said then jumped as she felt her phone buzz in her dressing gown pocket. Tilly zoned out of the conversation her parents were aiming at her as she opened her message from Jen upstairs, "Do you think the monkeys would appreciate this outfit?" this message was attached to an image of Jen wearing her skin tight black catsuit from a couple of weeks ago, she had the zip undone to her belly button, the front of the suit was open just covering her nipples and she had put on Tilly's black stilettos from the night before. Tilly's jaw dropped as her eyes fixed onto her screen, "Fuck me" she whispered under her breath. "Tilly did you hear me sweetheart? Do you and Jen fancy coming to the zoo this afternoon, were taking your nan for a day out." Tilly shook her head out of her daze to answer her mum, "Yes we can do mum we was actually going to go today anyway. I'll have a word with Jen ok." She said smiling at her mum feeling her phone buzz again in her hand. She picked turned the phone back over to look at the screen and saw another photo of Jen, this one was of her wrapped in the bed sheet her leg stretched out the gap in the side as she laid over the bed upstairs "Come get me baby..." the message attached stated.

Tilly got up off the stool she had perched on and headed straight towards the stairs "Where you going love?" her mum called after her. "I'm just going to see if Jen is awake mum" she said as she ran up the stairs two at a time not looking back to see if her mum had followed. The girl ran to her bedroom door stopping for a moment to catch her breath before opening the door to find Jen still laid across her bed in the sheet, "Well you took your time gorgeous" Jen said teasingly as she raised her eyebrow at the flushed teen stood over her. "Jen you look... I don't know what to say. That was so mean while I was sat downstairs with my parents, I almost licked the screen of my phone you looked that tastey." Tilly said as she climbed onto the bed and crawled over Jen on all fours leaning down to kiss her luscious red lips pursed for her to capture with her own. Tilly paused just above Jens lips grinning as the teacher lifted her head to meet the girls lips pouting as Tilly pulled her head away sticking her tongue out. "Baby as much as I would ravage you right now my parents are downstairs and they want to know if we will join them at the zoo with my nan." Tilly sat up over Jens waist a leg either side as Jen propped herself up on her elbows sighing.

"I thought we were going to have a day out together though baby." The teacher said pouting as she laced her fingers with the teens. "We still can Jen, we'll just go for the ride with them and then we can go off on our own adventure. I've not seen my nan for weeks, and I want you to meet her she will love you. Well not as much as I do."

Jen sat herself up and wrapped her arms around the girls waist as Tilly wrapped her arms around Jens neck "Can we have a day to ourselves soon baby. I miss having time with you alone" Jen said quietly onto the girls lips. "I promise" Tilly replied as she pressed her lips against the waiting pair in front of her. Pulling away Tilly grinned "And baby, I don't think the monkeys will appreciate that suit as much as I did, you looked like sex on legs. Also I don't think its a good 'meet my nan' outfit as I'd have ripped it off before we met her." Tilly stated seductively raising her eyebrows as she pushed her hips into Jens creating a small moan from the teacher underneath her. "Oh Tilly, you drive me so wild. But if were doing this you best get off before I tear you're dressing gown away and make hot love to you right now." She grinned back gripping onto the back of the red heads dressing gown. Tilly rolled off of Jens knee and onto the bed pulling the sheet that was wrapped around Jens naked body and threw it across the room. "Ok ok lets get dressed and ready for our trip to the zoo babe." The pair of them laughed and quickly got ready before heading down and out to the car with Tilly's parents.

The drive felt a little uncomfortable after the teasing in the bedroom earlier had left both the women turned on and wanting to satisfy the urges they had created, they were on the way to pick up Tillys nan when her dad started asking questions. "So when do we meet your parents Jen, I bet they are lovely. We could all go out for a meal or something get to know each other." Jen could feel her face growing warm, she had never introduced any girlfriends to her parents as they had struggled to come to terms with it all. They were on ok grounds now but Jen was still a little scared, "Um I'm not sure Mr Evans, I'll have to have a word with them see when they are free." Jen replied hearing the nerves in her voice. Tilly must have heard them too as she reached out and wrapped her hand in Jens to calm her nerves, "Dad do we really have to do this now, we'll sort it another day." Tilly stated smiling over at Jen. "Sorry Jen. Right well were at your nans so you'll have to move up Tils and let your nan sit near the edge." The girls dad said as they parked outside of her nan's house. Tilly undid her seatbelt and shuffled to the middle seat rubbing her leg against Jens as she fasten that belt over her, she took her girlfriends hand again turning to look at her smiling. "Hey don't worry you, come here" Tilly said leaning over to kiss Jen lightly. The small but meaningful kiss settled Jen as her nerves died back down and she felt herself relax again stroking her thumb over the back of Tillys hand.

The two of them gazed into each others eyes then turned as they heard the teens nan approach the car talking loudly to her dad. "So who is this friend of Tilly's that's coming along with us Peter? I hope she is lovely, is it Maddie I do like her she's been Tilly's friend for years." The pair of them laughed as did Tilly's mum as the door was opened and in stepped her nan. Tilly leant over to help her in and hugged her, "Nan this is Jen" Tilly said gesturing towards the brunette who was waving over. "I've heard so much about you, its nice to meet you." Jen said reaching over to shake her hand, Tilly's nan smiled brightly "Oh I like her Tilly." The elderly lady said quietly as Jen leant back into her seat.

The rest of the journey was full of pleasant chit chat between the group the radio playing quietly in the background, they had been driving for around 15 minutes when a song on the radio created a smile from Tilly who turned to Jen and laced her fingers with hers again pulling their intertwined hands on her lap. Tilly hummed along to the song 'Have a little faith in me', the song which Tilly listened to when their relationship was starting out and Jen was having doubts about them working as a couple. Tilly leant her head onto Jens shoulder and turned her head slightly whispering "I love you Jen" quietly into her ear. "I love you too Tilly" Jen whispered back and they sat listening to the song joining in with the conversations passing around the car.

They finally reached Chester Zoo and they all cheered playfully and exited the car, Jen moved round the other side to help Tilly's nan out of the car. As they walked nan linked her arm through Jens to keep her steady and Tilly took Jens other hand and the three of them walked towards the entrance, "I hope you'll look after my Tilly Jen, she's my special one and I can tell she loves you" Nan said to the teacher who just smiled at her "I love her too" Jen replied feeling so much more as ease then she would with her family, she felt so grateful that she had been accepted as Tilly's girlfriend and into the family.

Tilly's parents paid the entrance fee for them all not taking no as an answer from Jen who was more than willing to pay for herself and Tilly but she didn't dare argue her case, the group made their way to the meeting point at the beginning of the zoo trail. "Right you two go bugger off you don't want to be tied to us old farts all day" Tilly's mum said pointing away from the group "Eh less of the old thank you dear, I have more energy then these two" Tilly's nan said winking at Jen laughing.

The pair of them left hand in hand as the girl's parents and nan watched them all smiling, "I like that Jen she's lovely." Nan said as they disappeared around the corner.

Tilly turned her head to look back as they disappeared from the group and turned to look back at Jen, "My nan really likes you babe" she said as she wrapped her arm around Jens waist pulling her closer and Jen wrapped her arms over the teens shoulders her hand dangling over as Tilly reached up and held it with her free hand. "I like your nan Tils, she's lovely. Right where shall we head first I'm well excited." Jen said grinning widely. Letting go of Jens hand Tilly pulled a map out of her handbag, "Well there's the elephants over here, they've got the monkey section over there" Tilly said pointing in the general direction, "Oh Jen they've got a bat cave, can we go in it please?" Tilly started jumping a little in excitement. "Erm, if you want to Tils." Jen said sounding a little uneasy. "Baby are you scared of them? We don't have to go in." Tilly said as she rubbed Jens arm in reassurance, "No you want to go in so I will brave it, but you have to look after me ok." Jen said smiling again to put Tilly back at ease. "Ok well we will go after we've looked at other things yes, build you up to it." Tilly said as she took Jens hand and pulled her towards the elephant section in the corner.

They walked up to the side of the reserve and Tilly leant over the wall to look at the elephants in the far corner, "Aww babe look at them they are amazing." Tilly said pointing at the huge mammals "Yep...its amazing baby." Jen said a bit distracted. Tilly turned to see what was wrong and caught Jen just staring at her bum as she was leant over the wall, the red head decided to play and not let on that she caught her staring. Instead she ran her hand over her bum "Jen have I got something on the back of my shorts?" Tilly giggled quietly as she saw Jens eyes grow and she shook herself out of her daze "Sorry what was you saying baby, I was looking at the elephants" Jen said trying to look as innocent as she could. Tilly just burst out laughing and turned to lean on the wall playfully hitting Jens arm, "You lier Jen, did you not think I saw you" the teen said sticking out her tongue reaching out to pull Jen into her. "You know you don't have to sneak looks baby, I'm all yours" Tilly said before planting a kiss on Jens lips to be rudely broken apart from some kids shouting things towards them, "Ewww get a room" one of the kids shouted provoking a giggle from them both as they parted and walked on towards the monkeys.

This time it was Jen that was more interested in the animal as she pressed herself to the glass panelling around the enclosure watching as the primates interacted with each other, she thought that monkeys were fascinating animals as they interacted like humans.

Tilly watched Jens face light up in fascination as she observed the animals then she moved her gaze and followed the shape of Jens back down to her bum which was tightly wrapped in her jeans, before she knew it her hand reached out and brushed over the pert cheeks causing a small squeal of surprise from Jen. This sent shivers down Tilly's back and she pressed her body into the back of Jens as her hand gripped onto her girls firm bum, Tilly rested her head on Jens shoulder as she wrapped her other arm around Jens waist stroking over her stomach her fingers mindlessly playing along the waistband of her jeans.

"Tilly you may need to stop that before I push you against this window and scar the monkeys for life" the brunette rasped out as she could feel herself becoming turned on once again.

Tilly stepped back away from Jen pulling the teacher with her and they looked around the rest of the monkey enclosure both teasing each other with seductive glances and small touches every now and then, "Well I think its time we went to play in the bat cave Jen" Tilly said with a pleading face, her bottom lip out in a pout in case Jen said no. Jen sighed nervously, "Well I suppose it's only fair." She said and she let Tilly guide her to the building, "Jen it will be fine, I promise I'll look after you if the vampires come out" the teen teased.

"Not funny Tils" Jen said poking the teen in the ribs as they approached the door.

The pair entered the building and Tilly immediately felt Jens hand tighten around hers as it became pitch black around them, "Jen its fine baby, it needs to be dark for them to be comfortable. I'll keep hold of you." The red head said as they walked cautiously around. Jen jumped at every noise that was made as the bats flew overhead screeching, "Tils I cant see you." She said nervously clutching the girls hands more, her other hand reaching out for the teen too for reassurance she was nearby. Jen suddenly shrieked as she felt something tickle her neck and the brunette jumped when she felt a little pressure bite into her skin on her shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jen stood stiff as the pressure bit down on her shoulder, stretching her hand up slowly to bat whatever was there away. The teacher closed her eyes tight and held her breath as her hand hovered away from her shoulder, she was more nervous since Tilly had let go of her hand and gone wandering or so she thought.

As she moved her hand towards where the pressure was she felt something soft like hair, running her fingers through it she felt a moan on her shoulder and immediately knew that is was actually Tilly biting on her shoulder. A huge sigh of relief left her lips and her body relaxed again, "Tilly you scared me to death, I thought you were a bat attacking me." Jen said laughing to herself at the situation as Tilly moved round from behind Jen to stand inches in front of her their faces in kissing distance. Tilly stuck out her bottom lip in a pout "I didn't mean to scare you baby, I just got a bit excited in the dark and wanted to tease you." The red head said leaning in gently placing her lips around Jens bottom lip waiting for her to reciprocate, she didn't have to wait long as immediately Jens hand flew up to the back of the girls neck and pulled her into lips kissing her hard as she felt Tillys tongue move over her lips.

After a minute or two Tilly pulled back and took Jens hand once again leading her away from the spot the teacher had previously been frozen to. Tilly turned and giggled at Jen "I can't believe you thought I was a bat babe. They don't keep biting ones in here I was telling fibs." The redhead stuck out her tongue then wondered why as Jen could see her.

"You wait Tilly Evans, I shall get you back. I believe you owe me a day of slavery still, I haven't forgotten." The brunette announced as she poked the teen in the ribs causing a squeal to come out of Tilly and Jen felt her hand tugged in another direction. Being in the dark made teasing more exciting as she couldn't see where Tilly was she could only feel with her hands and lips, as she thought about this she suddenly felt herself moving backwards then her back hit something hard behind her and she felt Tillys body pressed against hers and the girls hot breath on her neck. Jen's breath stopped in her throat as the girls breasts pressed into hers as her lips descended on the crook of her neck and sucked the skin lightly, the teens tongue flicked out and ran up to Jens ear sucking in her lobe and nibbling on it.

"This is exciting isn't it Jen?" Tilly whispered into her ear as her hands ran up the teachers sides. Jen was frozen in lust as Tillys hands and lips continued teasing her body, Jen moved her hands around Tilly's back pulling her in closer as she moved her hands down to the girls bum squeezing her firm cheeks under her very short shorts. Jen raised her eyebrow and whispered to Tilly "Well well Miss Evans, I believe you don't have any pants on under these incredibly short shorts."

Jen felt Tilly smile against her neck and a little giggle escaped them both as Jen worked her hands down the back of the girls shorts to feel the smooth round cheeks under her palms. "Mmmm baby I love your bum" Jen rasped out as Tilly moved her hand to close over Jens left breast grasping the firm mound over her clothing. Jen turned her head to find Tillys lips and they kissed passionately against the dark wall as their hands grasped and massaged each others bodies, Tilly stepped closer and moved her other hand to Jens waist as she pushed her hips into the teachers making them both moan in unison. Their kisses fast became heated as they moved their bodies together, their lips and tongues partaking in a passionate dance of love as Jens hand moved to the front of the girls shorts and slowly stroked her fingers down the outside of the shorts to between her legs. Tilly felt her breathing begin to speed up as Jen began to stroke her through her shorts and she bit down on Jens bottom lip and pulled her face away to lean onto Jens shoulder. "Jen you're driving me crazy" Tilly whispered breathless as Jen bent her head to kiss Tillys neck as she turned them around so Tilly was pushed against the wall. The sudden movement pushed Jens hand further between Tillys legs creating a moan from the girls lips as Jen bit onto her neck and licked the area after.

Tilly could feel herself getting far too aroused for a public place but in the moment she didn't care, she wanted Jen and she needed this right here right now but the people walking past talking were a little distracting. Tilly lifted her head and leant it against the wall a Jen moved her other hand under her top and tickled her way up to her breast, her fingers walking their way under her bra and towards her protruding nipple inside. "Jen" was all Tilly could whisper as the brunettes fingers played with her nipple whilst still stroking between her legs through her shorts. Inside Jen was excited as she could feel how hot Tilly was through her shorts, knowing that she had turned her girlfriend on this much was equally as exciting for her and she could feel her senses heightening with arousal.

To think that this started out as Jen being terrified had now turned into a frenzy of passion in the dark corner of the bat cave in the middle of a public zoo.

Jen felt Tilly tense and go rigid underneath her body and stopped her torment for a second, "Tilly whats up? Are you ok?" Jen tried to look at her face but it was too dark to see her expression. Tilly just shook her head trying to regain her breath "Jen we can't" she whispered. "Tilly I'm sorry what I have I done" Jen said stepping back but Tilly pulled her back to cover her whispering in her ear "Jen don't move from me, my parents and my nan have just walked in. I can hear them talking over there." Tilly had panic in her voice as their voices became louder in her ear, "Tilly they cant see us, don't panic if we stay quiet they won't find us." Jen moved her hand from between Tilly legs and wrapped both hands around her waist to pull her closer to reassure her everything was ok. "Jen, I really need this but I don't think I can relax now with them in here. I'm really sorry." The teen said in a really low tone as she felt bad for stopping the intimate moment. "Baby its fine, come on lets get out of here yes." Jen said taking Tillys hand and lead them out of the bat cave back into the open air. As they adjusted their eyes to the light she turned looking at her girl and Jen saw how red faced she was after their moment inside. "Are you ok sweetheart?" Jen asked leading them to a nearby bench to sit for a while. "I think so, I just panicked when I heard them. I'm sorry Jen I just didn't want them to catch me in the throws of passion." Tilly was cut off her rant by Jens lips on hers, "Tilly it's fine. I would have freaked out too. We'll just have to finish later when I can get you alone. I think Sinead and Diane are out tonight if you want to come over." The teacher grinned widely at her girl raising her eyebrows in suggestion, this made a cute but naughty smile appear across Tilly's face as the suggestion sank in and she simply nodded her head in agreement to this plan of action.

They sat on the bench chatting for a while about random stuff like what Tilly planned to do after college and what Jen was planning to do over the summer. "Tils, what do you think of a weekend away somewhere? Somewhere a few hours away from here away from everyone we know. Maybe up in Scotland?" Jen asked quickly wanting to get the questions out before changing her mind.

Tills face lit up with joy and she jumped excitedly towards Jen wrapping her arms around her as she climbed onto her lap, "Oh Jen do you really mean it? I would love to go away with you." Tilly planted the biggest kiss on Jens lips as she pulled herself closer and they sat and kissed for a while, teasing each other with their tongues and lips until they realised they had attracted an audience of teenage boys hiding around a corner. Tilly lifted herself back off of Jen's knee and sat back down on the bench next to her, "I'm taking that as a yes then right?" Jen asked teasingly as she just watched her girls wide grin fill her face, her bright eyes gleaming and she could read what was going on in her mind.

Jen leant back in for a kiss but stopped herself as she saw Tillys parents and nan walking around the corner heading towards them on the bench. Tilly turned quickly wondering why her beauty had stopped the kiss and groaned as she clocked them waving at her, "Baby I really need to get you alone." She whispered as she got up to greet her parents and cuddled her nan.

"Sorry have we interrupted something dear?" Nan asked looking between the two women, their cheeks pinkened and slightly tussled hair. "Um...we were...just chatting nan" Tilly said a little flustered as her nan's question. "I'm joking dear." She said laughing at Tilly and stretching a hand out to Jen. "Come on young Jen, will you come with me to get a cup of tea if you don't mind."

Jen stood up linked Tilly's nan's arm through hers turning to Tilly "I wont be long Tils" she said smiling as Tilly blew her a kiss as she disappeared with her nan. _Wow my nan really does like Jen, I'm so pleased _the teen thought to herself as she watched her girlfriend interact with her nan like they were best friends.

As they set back off from the cafe Tillys nan turned to Jen, "Jen I don't want to sound over protective but I can tell that Tilly really likes you. I don't want to see her hurt, she's my special girl." Jen turned and just smiled at her nan before answering. She wished her family were this protective of her, "I can assure you I have no intention of hurting her nan, I've fallen in love with her it would only hurt myself." This statement made Tillys nan beam and she just nodded and lead Jen back to the group waiting for them. "Welcome to our family Jen" nan added before they made it back to Tilly and her parents.

"What you two smiling at?" Tilly asked as they approached. "Oh you are nosey dear" her nan answered as she ushered Jen back towards her granddaughter, practically pushing her in the direction of Tilly. Jen took Tillys hand as the group walked around the rest of the zoo together pointing at the various species of creatures and animals that were kept there.

Jen was feeling a little overwhelmed at being accepted so kindly into her girlfriends family that she felt she could cry, "So Jen what were you and my nan talking about when you came back?" Tilly asked breaking her thought train. Jen just smiled and kissed Tilly softly, "You baby, we were talking about you."

Tilly just smiled and they followed her parents back out the gate towards the car to return back home, the group quietly chatted on the journey home as nan had fallen asleep exhausted from the walk around.

"Tilly are you at home for dinner tonight?" her mum asked. "If you don't mind mum I was going to stay over at Jens while the house was empty if that's ok?" she asked looking at Jens shocked face she'd mentioned the house would be empty. "Yes thats fine sweetie, do you want us to drop you off now?" she asked easily. Jen answered for Tilly "That would be lovely of you thank you" she said so grateful for her girlfriends understanding parents.

They dropped off Tillys nan before heading over to Jens house to drop them off too, getting out of the car Jen thanked her girls parents for such a lovely day. Tilly kissed her parents goodbye and took Jens outstretched hand, they walked down to the house holding hands and waved off her parents before heading into the house.

"So we have the house to ourselves eh." Till said raising her eyebrow whilst biting her bottom lip. "Yes we do, whatever shall we do with our time Miss Evans" Jen replied pulling Tilly inches away from her lips and grinning wide.

Tonight was going to be a good night Tilly told herself, they had not had a night to themselves for a few days now and they had built up a lot of tension in the bat cave today Tilly needed to let go and enjoy her time with Jen.


End file.
